


Muse

by notastraightpotato



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Asexual Character, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, But there is plot, Cameo from doctor Minseok, Cannibalism Play, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Don't Try This At Home, Dry Orgasm, Electricity, Exhibitionism, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Names, Fear Play, Female Lee Taemin, For Science!, Friends With Benefits, Genderfluid Character, Homosexuality, I Don't Even Know, I might also..., I swear it is not all smut, I'm Going to Hell, Illegal Activities, In a way... Maybe?, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Jimin is a mentioned idol, Kihyun is a toy, Kinda, Kinks, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Murder, Pansexual Character, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Short Chapters, Sinister Yoongi, Someone stop me, Sope are science bros, Symphorophilia, The Author Regrets Nothing, There will be a good amount of blood, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?, Yoongi might be obsessed with blood, blood tasting, changkyun is emo, hematolagnia, holy water needed, lgbtq+, maybe? - Freeform, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Don't forget that I'm the one who made youThe one who's always going to crave youPull you in, you're my museI know you love to be abusedI can show you off like a trophyPull you in while you're on both kneesLet me show you the wayCause you're the only want I ever want to stay





	1. What did you want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkimjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkimjin/gifts).



> Summary and title: Dropout - My Muse
> 
> Hope You'll enjoy this YoonKi fic.

"Please, please..." He was struggling to get out from the tight grip of the taller and buffer man, but it seemed useless as the other was tugging on his pants. "Please... no" he cried out as the whimpers were muffled by the other's fingers stuffed in his mouth. He was almost choking from it and suddenly- _bang_ -the body before him collapsed to his feet. Blood was dripping from the hole in the temple. He turned his head weakly and slowly. He saw a man, who's face was hidden behind a hood, standing with a still smoking gun in his hand next to his thigh. The guy's pale skin was in a shadow and the little pink mouth had a gory grin smeared on them. He remembered to breathe as he took a step closer to the other man, but the said man lifted his weapon up and lightly tilted his head.

  
"What do you think you're doing there, doll?" The voice seemed cold and brutally raspy. It made an impression like it was not how he truly sounded. No. It gave out a character like vibe.

  
"I-I..." He stuttered raising his hands up.

  
"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, babe. Stay here for a moment, yeah? Like a minute or so. I can't let you see where I leave. If I notice you moved, especially if you see, where I'm going, I'll shoot you just like that pile of shit next to ya. Got it, doll face?" After a nod he went off.

  
He eventually moved from his spot and walked off towards his place as he tried to not shake and left the body behind. He didn't know what to to with it. _He probably should have called the police_ , he later thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kihyun was cleaning the counter in the mostly empty cafe when the bell rang as the door opened. A thin man with light hair walked in. He had pale skin, triangular brown eyes, button nose, little pink unforgettable lips. He had on a red button up shirt, that was tucked into his black skinny jeans. The black combat boots were tidily laced up. The strong looking hands were casually put into the pockets of his pants. He straddled over to the one watching memorised at him. "Hey, could you take my order or would you prefer to just state at me and drool?" He asked quietly yet firmly. Not necessarily pronouncing everything clearly, but Kihyun got the idea. The waiter snapped out of it and apologised blushing.

  
"Of cause, Mr. What could I get you?"

  
"A double expreso. To go." He answered with a careless sigh putting the money down. He walked off and sat down by one of the tables, that had a casting shadow over, crossing his legs.

  
Kihyun went off to prepare the drink. Once he was done he carried it to the other man. "Here you go."

  
"Thanks, pretty boy." He took it and after standing up in one graceful movement left the building.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun was pacing around the fountain wondering if the man will show up. _What is he didn't even notice the note slipped into the sleeve of the cup?_ As he was lost in his mind, someone behind cleared their throat. He turned around and saw the man looking at him with a raised eyebrow and holding up the card in between his long fingers. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier today. Only now Kihyun noticed that the shirt was silk and the pants were leather by the way they were shining from under the stars and moon. "What did you want?"

  
"I wanted to thank you... I guess..."

  
"That's it? Why would you?" He moved his gaze to the still water as he sat down on the edge of the fountain.

  
"For... Saving me."

  
"For killing someone you mean? Maybe he had kids who loved him dearly. Other family." The intense stare pierced Kihyun. _"Saving..."_ A feather like chuckle set shivers down the other's back. "He wasn't going to kill you... Just rape you. Plus, I wanted to kill him. I considered killing you too, but thought no. Not needed. You don't know who I am."

  
"And I still don't."

  
"But you know how I look like." He was extremely calm, especially compared to a nervous Kihyun. "What stops you from giving my description to the police, huh, doll face?"

  
"I won't..."

  
"Sure... Not at the very moment." He walked up to the astonished man. A tightly elegant and cold grip wrapped around his neck. "I could strangle you right now. Or drown you. Maybe do something else. Perhaps I could just beat you up. If I was to murder you, would you have people missing you? Mourning your loss? Crying over that pretty face of yours?"

  
"I..." He gulped. "I have... people..."

  
"Shh, honey..." He whispered in the other's ear. "Don't shudder like this... Are you scared of me?" He sang a gentle melody.

  
"... No... I'm not scared."

  
"But you're shaking... Your voice is too." He backed away to look at the sparking eyes. "I can easily murder you and you're not worried? Mh? I wouldn't feel remorse. I never feel it." He purred stroking one finger along Kihyun's jaw. "Or do you want me to hurt to?" He bit into the man's earlobe and groaned under the ear. "Do you want me to tie you up? Whip you? Mark my teeth all over your body? Cut you? Choke you? Do you want that, baby?"

  
"... I..." He swallowed an aroused choke and breathlessly whisper into the darkness of the night. "Please... Hurt me..."

  
"Then follow me." He turned around and began walking towards the exit of the park. Kihyun quickly followed after, intrigued by the mysterious man.

  
They went the whole forty minutes in silence, yet it didn't seem awkward. They reached a house away from the city and went inside. The inside was decorated in a minimalistic style, mostly black and white colours with silver accents. It was neither modern or old fashioned. They went into the bedroom. The curtains were closed. It was dark, but the host turned on a dim light in the corner of the room. The room was tidy. Just like the rest of the place. He closed the bedroom door and pushed Kihyun to the bed.

  
"Strip and then get on the bed. And _don't_ make me repeat." He added seeing hesitation in the guest's eyes, which soon was switched with interest, pure fascination as he complied removing his clothes and sitting down on the bed. "Lay down. Good boy." He took his hand and with metal handcuffs locked Kihyun to the bed. He repeated that with the other hand and feet. He took a gag and tightly wrapped it around. He took a cock ring and put that on the other's half hard member, placing in the urethral plug in. The blonde bestrode a now helpless man and leaned to his face. "There are no safe words or signs in this house." His Cheshire smirk was devious and quite terrifying. Kihyun's eyes widened, but his cock also twitched. _Why was he so into this sadistic mannerism? Since when?_ He couldn't stop thinking how unsafe this truly was for awhile before he felt plush lips kissing his neck. It was so soft. It lasted for some time before Kihyun moaned into the gag from the sharp teeth drawing dark red and purple marks on the tender skin. A cold hand began tightening around Kihyun's neck. It wasn't to tight to make him pass out, but he could see stars just from it and he noticed feeling leaving his lips with a little tingle. He was gasping and drooling from the corners of the metal gag, slightly curling up into his body, which made the handcuffs dig into his skin. He hissed, but enjoyed the pain, more of which was added as the host began biting in more firmly. He felt his whole body ache from the marks. He didn't know if the other had left any space not reddened, yet he didn't necessary care. After awhile the host sat up staring at the man below with hunger shining in the eyes as he licked his lips. "Do you want me to make you bleed?" The question was more of a formality than actually concern. He was ready to see blood as he was already reaching for a whip. He stood up and fixed up his shirt. Before Kihyun could realise, he felt a sting on his thigh. He yelped into the metal in his mouth. "Look at you... Coming back to a stranger's place to get beaten. How pathetically brilliant for me... To have such a desperate whore to play with." Another hit. The strike was harder after every one of the following five. The host stopped to admire his work. "Oh... There's some blood on the chest... How _tragic_.." He whispered in a mercilessly low groan and leaned to lick it off. Then he grabbed the other's jaw in his hand and moved his face right next to the tied up man's teary one. "Already crying? But we're just getting started." The light from the corner threw a grim shadow on the mischievous grin. He swung a few more times till there were more tiny rivers of blood running down the abused body. Kihyun screamed from the last hit as he was already painfully hard. "It's a good thing I don't have neighbours, huh, my doll?" He chuckled in the most sinister way possible for a human. But oh... How magnificent did this blood thirsty creature look using Kihyun like a little toy to let out his anger and sexual frustration... The host walked off towards a drawer, put back the whip and took out something shining. Kihyun's body shook and a cold shiver ran through it as he realised the man was getting closer to him with a sharp blade and a smile that would frighten the devil himself and make all holy weep. Kihyun's pupils were shakingly following the cold knife rest on the host's finger. Blood streamed down in an instance. "So pretty... The red..." He wiped his finger off on Kihyun's lips, near the gag, so the helpless one could taste it. He gently placed the blade on the guest's chest as Kihyun whimpered from the icy felling and then a burning sensation wandered though his upper body as blood poured out little by little. "Such a brave whore... A pretty doll..." Kihyun's yell was muffled by the gag as he was close to his climax. The host continued traveling the knife along the chest slowly and patiently as Kihyun's body shuddered from his dry orgasm. The sweat mixed with blood and the host played with it with the tip of his weapon and toy. The whole chest was red and the colour majestically cried down Kihyun's sides onto the white sheets. Tears followed. The sinister laugh brought Kihyun back from the fuzzy and blurry mindset. "Your outside has been marked... Now it is time to ruin you from the inside..." There was the smirk again. Kihyun quivered in his place. The host laughed, threw the knife to the side and it got stuck in a wall. Kihyun stared at him with patience. For awhile they just exchange the long glares. "I know the perfect way to ruin the inside of your pretty self." He kneeled down and pulled out a black box from under the bed. He put it on the bed and took out a dildo. Quickly, he covered it in lube and turned it on on the highest speed making Kihyun's eyes widen again. He was finally a bit scared... The host chuckled at it and teased the guest's entrance with the vibrations and listening to the whimpering moans like the most brilliantly composed piece. In one quick and very sudden movement he stuffed the whole size into the man, who screamed out in pain drooling and crying, practically mewling from the force. "Did you think I would stretch you? No, no, baby..." He, the source of evil, bit into Kihyun's inner thigh as he moved the toy in and out. Making sure to roughly hit the prostate. "What a mess you are, baby doll... I almost feel guilty..." He shoved the toy in hardly and then removed his hand. Kihyun was weeping and trembling as he felt himself close once more. It was extremely painful, but there was nothing he could do about it. Just cry as another dry orgasm hit him. He was sobbing desperately as the host slowly began inserting anther toy inside of him. Centimeter by centimeter. The other one was still vibrating against the hurting prostate. Once the second toy was in, the host turned it on. The two were tearing Kihyun's insides apart. At least that's how the man felt. The host just stood calmly with his arms crossed watching the panting, bleeding, drooling, sobbing mess rolling his eyes to the back of his skull from the overwhelming sensitivity. Black spots took over his vision and he eventually passed out from his third dry orgasm.


	2. You held up quite well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare, I guess.

Kihyun woke up clean, untied and covered buy black sheets. The morning sun was trying to make its way through the blinds. He slowly sat up with a heavy head. The host came in.

  
"You're up, great." He sat down next to Kihyun. "Not bad... You held up quite well. When are your work days?" He turned at Kihyun moving his gaze from his phone. Perhaps a phone. Seemed like one. Kihyun wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

  
"From... Tuesday to Friday..." He answered confused and weak.

  
"Great. Come to here at Saturday noon and you will stay till Sunday evening. You'll be mine from that time. You'll help me with my work."

  
_"What?"_

  
"You are now mine. And don't think of informing somebody about it. I implanted a microchip inside of you. I'll know if you'll try to tell someone about me, or let them know by writing it down or something. Doesn't matter. I'll know and I will be able to kill you with it. You'd be paralysed for five minutes and not even the most magically skilled doctor could save you from the agony you'd feel before a horrific death. In other words, a bear saved you from a wolf that night. Please the bear and don't raise him any suspicion. Got it, doll?" Kihyun nodded. "My number is in your contacts. By the way, you should really get a better password. Anyways, I'm under the name you'll address me as. Wanna take a guess what that would be?"

  
Kihyun took a moment processing the information and inhaled a stinging breath. He examined his situation in his head. "... Master?"

  
"Good boy." Master pushed back Kihyun's hair away from the eyes. "When you get back to your roommates try not to act suspicious. Just say you had a hook up or something."

  
"How much do you know about me?" The host raised his eyebrow. "How much do you know about me, Master?"

  
"Enough. About you and others in your life." He stood up. "Let's go find a mirror so we can look at you pretty self, yeah?" Kihyun whimpered trying to stand up so Master helped him out this time. They walked up to a mirror in the white and simple bathroom. The mirror was full size and Kihyun saw his fully red and purple body. Streaks from the knife on the chest. Whip and teeth marks blooming. "Isn't it great you wore a turtleneck? Although your limb will be obvious for you can barely stand with my help. Oh... But look how beautiful you are now. _Mine_."

  
"Was... Last night a test?"

  
"Yes." Master ran his fingers through the brown hair. "You're such a good boy, so compliant..." He stroke his finger along the scars from the knife. "Suck." He put a different finger in Kihyun's mouth. "Good." The hand wandered down to Kihyun's ass. He inserted the finger inside the slightly looser than last night entrance as the other wept. He was still very sensitive. It was just hurt. But it made him moan a bit. Master moved the finger and the right hand gripped on the cock, stroking lightly. Kihyun gasped. "You like that? You like the pain?" He whisper into his ear.

  
"Yes, Master..." The moan escaped his mouth with no shame. He saw how pathetic he looked in the mirror. Yet his reflection didn't bother him. Master was just too great.

  
"Would you like me to make you come, doll?"

  
"Yes... Please, Master..."

  
The host's chuckle made him fully hard. "You were perfect for me yesterday so I'll allow it." His hands began going faster and faster. "When you're ready, baby... Just release the tension inside... Building up... I can feel that you're so so close..." No sooner that he finished whispering the sensual groan into the other's ear did Kihyun moaned out loudly, bursting and collapsing into Master's arms. "C'mon. Let's heat up a bath for you... You should get home clean."

  
"But... It's Saturday... Aren't I supposed to stay?" Kihyun asked as the host sat him down on the chair in the room and turned on the water.

  
"Not this week. Rest." The bath was ready and he basically carried the other to it. He began washing the man gently. He stroke the sponge over the bruises. Kihyun hissed to the feeling. "Shh... Baby... Relax... Don't tense."

  
"Okay, Master."

 

 

 

 

  
The Master took Kihyun's plate and put it in the dishwasher. He fixed up the man's clothes a bit before he left.

  
"The cab will be here in a minute. Call me if you have questions before you come. If I don't answer from the first try I will call you back, don't call again unless it's undoubtedly important. Don't text me. Maybe I'll get a driver to get you actually. You seemed quite lost on the way here."

  
"I've never been to this part of the city... Or the countryside."

  
"You will learn the road."

  
"But, Master... What will I be doing?"

  
"Helping me in the lab."

  
"Lab?"

  
"Yeah. Don't worry about it now." They walked out of the house. A brown poodle ran up to the host. He friendly petted the dog. "Hey there, boy." The animal put down a little bag on the floor. "Good boy. I'll get you a treat for finding it." He ruffled the fur. And stood up facing Kihyun once more. The car drove up to them. "A driver will call you next week. Be ready when they do."

  
"Of cause."

  
"Until then, Kihyun."

  
"Until then, Master."

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" Minhyuk ran up to the limbing man, who was on his way to his room.

  
"I had a hook up. Sorry. I forgot to tell you I'll be back later." Kihyun said gently laying down on the bed and taking a deep breath.

  
"Why aren't you walking properly then?"

  
"Have you heard of rough sex?" Kihyun bit back.

  
"Okay, okay... I'm just worried about you." Minhyuk pouted like an embarrassed little pupper.

  
"I know, but I'm fine."

  
"Doesn't look like it." Changkyun said leaning against the doorway and took out one of the ear buds. "Evanescence" was heard playing from it.

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Repeat it till you believe it." The youngest comment, as always, implying it about his own life and walked off.

  
"Who hurt the that damn kid?" Kihyun sighed.

  
"Hey, you're hungry?"

  
"No, thanks. I just wanna rest a bit."

  
"Okay."


	3. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science!

"Yes! Fuck yes!" He yelled.

  
"What?" The red haired man ran up.

  
"Look through the microscope." The blonde moved aside.

  
"Holy shit..." He stared at the view for awhile. "We're so fucking close with this... Y, how did you thought of testing with this blood?"

  
"The guy, who'll be my boy toy now, was bleeding so beautifully I had to check out his blood."

  
"Well damn... But wait..." He sat down on the chair next to the table. "You'll need more blood from him, you think he'll agree?"

  
"Oh yeah. There's no way he wouldn't." He nodded.

  
"Jesus... Y, did you tell him you put the microchip in him?"

  
"Perhaps I did, H."

  
"You perfected the technology for it?" H jumped up from the chair.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Fuck... With this you'll be on the god damn top of science... With all the shit you have at this lab actually."

  
"Hey, you're shit not my experiments and devices!"

  
"Chill, Y."

 

"Plus, all of this is ours. Well, most of it."

 

H began thinking for a moment. "So... Since this is going forward so quickly... Maybe I shouldn't leave..."

  
"No, no. We need more supplies and resources. He will help me out."

  
"You want to let a stranger near our ten year work!?"

  
"Don't worry, if he fucks anything up, I'll watch him suffer for five minutes before a tragic death."

  
"This is not theatre. Can we truly risk him talking or fucking something up for us?"

  
"I told you. I'll keep an eye on him. He's my toy. Masters control toys."

  
"Fine. Call me if you need anything though. I'll try not too take long there."

  
"No, take your time. Everything needs to be perfect, H. We can't rush anything. And remembered to be careful. Don't let anyone find out your true reasons for anything. Also, don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

 

"Our hands are the wrong hands." H grined smugly.

 

"I guess you're right."

 

"Before I go... Wanna have a quick fuck?"

 

"How much time do we have?"

 

"Not enough for something too kinky."

 

"Well, fine." Y pinned H to the wall and collided their lips.


	4. The first day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gets a real taste of what will it be like to work for a maniac, who's just a sucker for pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun has so many thoughts during the day.

As soon as Kihyun had walked up to the door Master opened them with a not at all evil grin. Just sweet and simple smirk. "Hey, get in." The voice was a bit tired and it wasn't surprising when seen the dark circles under his eyes. He pulled in the other man. "Come, come." They went into the bedroom. "Here are the clothes you'll wear." He pointed at the clothing on the bed. Kihyun's cheeks burnt a scarlet red. Master walked over a bookshelf and next to it was a light switch. He took off the plastic casing and pressed in seven numbers. The outline of the carpet began going down. Soon the stairs down were visible in a dim light. "You change and then come down. I'll be in the room at he end of the corridor. _Don't_ go anywhere else only straight ahead."

  
"Yes, Master." Kihyun answered even though he was still in awe. The host just left after sending a cheeky wink. Kihyun looked down on the bed. _I guess these will be my weekends now._ He thought to himself and started taking off his clothes. He began by sliding into a black lace thong and putting on fishnet thigh highs. He put on a leather strap around his waist and with the strings going down clipped the stockings. A leather garter on each leg followed next. He pulled over a short black dress with a puffy skirt. He had to agree, he did feel quite sexy. _Oh?_ An of cause leather choker with a silver ring hanging from the middle. He went down the stairs and, as instructed, went straight towards a metal door at the end of the hall. He opened it and got in.

  
Master was mixing some unknown to Kihyun chemicals together. He was wearing a lab coat and protective goggles. A little whiff of smoke popped up and the blonde backed away. "Fuck." He mumbled. He lifted up his head and grined smugly seeing his pet all dressed up. "C'mere." He commanded and the other complied. "What a pretty view for me. Turn around... Mhm... The marks are still visible... How astonishing." His hand slapped Kihyun's ass hard, and the submissive squeaked quietly. That made Master bit into his lower lip. His pet was great. "Lay down on the sofa there." He showed to the corner. "Alright." He came back with a syringe and a bag for blood. Kihyun jumped. "What is it? You don't trust me?"

  
"Why would you need my blood, Master?"

  
"For tests. I need more of it because it's great."

  
"More?"

  
"Yeah. I got some already last weekend." He tugged his head to another corner, where a bloody white sheet was placed. Kihyun just now realised how deep in this (what ever _this_ was) shit he is. He's quite fucked if he doesn't listen to this gorgeous maniac. "Relax." He gave Kihyun a rubber ball to play with while he tightened a band around the bicep. He pressed in his fingers to find a juicy vein and practically moaned when he found the jackpot. He cleaned the skin with rubbing alcohol. He licked his lips as the syringe went in. Kihyun hissed to the cold sting. "Don't worry, pet. It will take like five minutes." He fixed the other man up and strolled over to his desk to continue mixing different liquids. Kihyun had no idea what was going on and what's going to happen to him, but he knew that Minhyuk will notice something's off again. Changkyun will sigh all overdramatic again. _Well... If they'd know what was happening than it would most definitely not be overdramatic. Not dramatic enough maybe._ Speaking of them. "So, pet, what did you tell your friends about this?"

  
"When I came back I said I had a hook up. Like you told me to. Before coming here I told them I found a second job."

  
"And when they asked what kind of job?" He asked focused on pouring in a green substance into a tube with blue liquid. He took a step back just in case after and turned to the laying man with a raised brow.

  
"I told them I'm a night guard."

  
"Where?"

  
"Government's secret."

  
"Clever boy." Master got back to measuring something. _Perhaps a piece of metal?_

  
"Wait... Didn't you tell me you get the information from the chip inside me?"

  
"I do. I just need to know if you answer truthfully. It's possible you'd try lying to me."

  
"I will never, Master." _Why is Kihyun so obedient to a stranger?_

  
The scientist looked at the clock and walked up to Kihyun. He checked out the bag of blood. "Perfect." He lick his lips once more. That just completely freaked the other out. _Why the fuck was Master so obsessed with his blood?_ "So beautiful... Such a rich red..." He pulled out the needle out off the sensitive skin and leaned closer to lick off all that leaked out. He was almost sucking it out. Kihyun wasn't sure if he was more weirded out or turned on. When Master finished, he wiped off his saliva with a cloth near by. "You did good. Now stay like this for a bit. Don't want you passing out again. Not yet at least..." There was that creepy as hell smirk. _But -fuck-! Why did he look so hot?_

  
"Master..."

  
"Yes?" He moved his gaze from the bag to the nervous eyes.

  
"What will you do with my blood?"

  
"It will work great for my experiments. Your blood is just perfect." He stood up. "Oh, if your hand starts to bleed a bit tell me, but don't touch it." He instructed firmly.

  
"Yes, Master."

  
The host went to his desk and sat down on the chair still holding the bag of blood. Something beeped on his computer screen. He pressed a button and his partner (pretty much in actual crime) appeared on it. "Hey, H. How is the expedition?"

  
 _Great! There's more of them!_ Kihyun cursed in his head.

  
"Hey. It's good, but I'll have to stay a week longer from the looks of everything."

  
"That's cool. We can't rush."

  
"Did you get more blood?"

  
Master lifted up the bag. "Success. It's still warm. Pet is now resting because I just drained this."

  
"Y, don't drool over the blood. Sometimes I think you're a vampire or some shit." He chuckled cutely(?) and brightly.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Did you get _it_ , though?"

  
"Yes. Should I send you?"

  
"No. It might get lost while shipping. It will wait."

  
"K. So I'll go. Don't overwork yourself, Y. We need to do this with a clear mind."

  
"I known, H. See ya."

  
"Yeah, see ya."

  
The video call ended.

  
For ten minutes there was complete silence apart from bottles being lifted and put down, liquids being poured in or mixed. Master walked over to Kihyun. "Can you sit up?"

  
"Yes." He did.

  
"Alright." The host admired the way the dress fit the other again and groaned. "Fuck... This is simply distracting... Whatever, can you stand up?" Kihyun stood up. "How much strength do you have? Could go up and down the stairs? Carry something not heavy?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Perfect. Go to the kitchen to make me some coffee and if you want anything make something for yourself."

  
"Double expreso?"

  
"Nice of you to remember." He came back to his work station.

 

 

 

 

Around the time sun was beginning to set, Master rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Pet!" Kihyun ran up. "Hey, you're not supposed to run."

  
"I'm sorry, Master."

  
"Never mind. I need a break."

  
"What could I do?"

  
"Sit down on the sofa and pleasure yourself."

  
"What?" Kihyun was taken aback.

  
"You really want to make me repeat?" The terrifying stare pierced Kihyun and he went to the sofa with no further questions. He sat down and lifted up the skirt. Master moved closer with the whole chair. Very close actually. "This lace is the awesome on you... Yet it barely fits you... You like when I'm so demanding and rough?" His gently traveled his finger along.

  
"Yes, Master." He moved the thong down to his thighs. "Am I just supposed to...?"

  
"What? You never pleasured yourself? Do what you always do." Master got comfy in his seat. "Go on."

  
"Yes, Master." Kihyun placed his hand around his hardened member and slowly began stroking it in a teasingly patient pace. His head rested back on the frame of the sofa as his lips parted and eyes closed shut. "Ah..." It didn't take to long for him to arch his back. He felt a familiarly strong grip around his neck. He gasp as the host licked his earlobe. A beep was heard and almost brought Kihyun back, but Master turned it off and whispered in the low voice.

  
"Shh... Nothing happened... Continue, continue."

  
Kihyun's body trembled from the shiver that the other summoned upon him. The grip around his neck tightened and the rhythm of his hand fastened. "Master..." He moaned loudly. The superior growled letting him continue. In no time Kihyun came in his hand as a whiny moan escaped his lips and his body slouched tiredly. After a fuzzy daze he turned his head to the other guy and opened his eyes.

  
"Lick off your hand." The voice matched the strong stare following every little movement. Especially when Kihyun's tongue began swirling on the dirty hand, cleaning the come off. "Do you enjoy your taste?"

  
"I don't mind it..." He panted.

  
"Have you ever tasted your come before?" He leaned in so close to let his warm breath mist on the heated skin.

  
"No."

  
"You did good, pet." He backed away and went back to his desk. "Dress back up, pretty boy. Then go make dinner."

  
Kihyun pulled up the panties and followed his Master's commands.

 

 

 

 

  
Hours later the host ended up falling asleep with his head on the table. Kihyun walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder.

  
"Master... Perhaps you should go to bed?"

  
"Mh..." He blinked a few times slowly and stretched in his seat. "What time is it?"

  
"Almost midnight, Master."

  
"Midnight... Midnight..." The host stroke his chin while trying to remember something. "Fuck!" He ran up to a gadget hanging near the door. He picked it up and pressed in a few buttons. Then a table moved down into the ground and up rose a few cages with rats inside. He went over to them. "Hey there pretties..." He took out a syringe from the desk near him. It had a very questionable emerald green liquid inside, in Kihyun's humble and unasked opinion. _Oh god... It's the thing he was working on earlier..._ He mercilessly injected one of the animals and then stood there calmly observing for awhile. Kihyun thought his heart will burst out of his chest and he didn't even understand what was going on. The rat began... _Drying_ and basically sucking in from within. Soon just a dried piece of the grey flesh was left. Master laughed as if the devil has just possessed him. He wrote something down in a notebook. "I'll play with the rest of you next time..." He smiled at the other animals, which actually seemed horrified. "Go upstairs." He said and Kihyun obeyed. _After what he saw how could he not?_ "I'll be right there."

  
Master came up a couple of minutes later. Kihyun was sitting on the bed lost and worried for his safety. More than before that is. The other read it in the face.

  
"You think I'll hurt you?" He asked kneeling before the one in the dress. He wasn't scary, nor sweet. He was just _there_.

  
"I don't know... You took my blood... Implanted a chip inside of me... Cut me... I witnessed you _destroy_ that poor animal."

  
"Sacrifices _must_ be made for science."

  
"You're my Master. Who am I to question your decisions?"

  
"You don't approve of this, I understand." He stood up. "It doesn't really matter what your view on this is. We are closer then ever and we can't risk slip ups. We will do what's necessary. Now, remove your clothes. It's time to sleep."

  
Kihyun removed everything he had on and laid down on the bed, where his Master told him to. The host was wearing a silk shirt and trousers. He looked like a king yet acted like a villain from the worst tales. The ones that should remain unspoken. He laid down next to Kihyun and started circling his finger around the little red dot on the arm.

  
"Does it hurt?"

  
"Not really. I just feel that it's there."

  
Master wandered his head down and began to roughly bite into the spot. Kihyun's hisses just fueled him and not to late after blood was running down. The (after what Kihyun had seen that day, most likely) psychopath started sucking it while holding Kihyun's forearm with great strength and possessiveness. Pumping it to release more red goodness, which he seemed to crave dearly.

  
The abused man simply laid there and allowed it all. _In what possible way could he have stopped this?_


	5. My Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is fucked (up) in more ways then one. Metaphorically and literally.

Kihyun woke up alone in the bed. He felt something restricting his movements. He looked around and saw his limbs tied to the bed again. Master entered the room with devils dancing in his eyes and a hungry grin smeared across the face. Pale complexion created a demonic ghost look. Kihyun shivered as the host climbed on top of him. The teeth clung into the rosy and still bruised skin. They went lower and lower, biting into the scars from the knife. Kihyun closed his eyes and scrunched his nose. He was certain he'll end up getting severely injured if all this continues. Blood eventually made it's way out of the long scar on the chest. The host's nails harshly dug into the skin from excitement. Master enjoyed the treat as his lips got glued to the source. They didn't loose contact until the seductive river stopped trailing out. "Aren't you the prettiest little whore?" He began lightly chocking the other man. "Answer me, pet." He was strict and didn't plan to go easy.

  
"I will-" a long gasp. "Be... What you- you wish... _Oh god!_ For me to be..." A breathless whine made it's way out of the trembling lips.

  
"Good answer." Master got off and went towards the side of the room Kihyun really wished he hadn't. The host returned with the leather whip and in no time after he came back to the other did he swung a painful hit on the lower abdomen stealing a scream from Kihyun. "Be silent for as long as you can." He swung a strike again and Kihyun bit into his lower lip with all his might. Another hit. And another. One more. One more. More hits. Both had lost count of how many. The blood was splashing from the hits, Kihyun struggled to keep his tears and yells in, Master had the most horrifying pleased grin across his face. A few torturous moments later Kihyun screamed louder that he ever has as tears poured down uncontrollably. He was sobbing as Master hurt him a few more times. He laughed happily as a madman that he was while Kihyun was panting and hissing at the pain every breath brought. He still couldn't stop the tears. "Look at you!" Master exclaimed excitedly. "The the most brilliant whore I ever had."

  
"Th... Thank you, Master... I only- w-wish to please you..." He choked on his hiccup like cry.

  
Master chuckled once more. "Fuck! I'll keep you forever." That just encouraged Kihyun's sob. "So pretty... Helpless... Hopeless..." He took the biggest butt plug Kihyun has ever seen and with a thin layer of lube covered the silicone. Without any extra warning he quickly stuffed it inside the other. "You'll wear it till you leave." He started untying Kihyun, who didn't make any effort to move. He simply couldn't. "You look delicious..." Master didn't resist his thirst for blood and licked it _all_ off of the slightly shaking body. "God! Nothing in this miserable world tastes more sweet..." The groan echoed to the walls. A desperate moan escaped as he saw some of the redness on Kihyun's mouth. "Did you bit through your lip?" His finger traveled along the numb lips and sucked it clean. "Trying to fight off pain with more pain... Wonderful..." He sighed while admiring the (physical) mess of a person on his bed. "Dress up and come down. _Don't_ take over fifteen minutes."

 

 

 

 

 

Master received a call.

  
"Sup, H?" He swung on his chair to turn to the computer screen.

  
"I found more of _it_!" The redhead yelled.

  
"Holy fuck! You're serious?" The host almost fell out of his chair.

  
"Yeah. I'll just need to find a good way to bring them back."

  
"Finland. Five years ago."

  
"You're right. It will work." H smiled brightly. "Anyway, do you have news?"

  
"Yup." He carefully picked up a glass box with the dead and dry rat inside. "Remember Lucy?"

  
"Oh... You did it?"

  
"Yeah. It took forty eight seconds."

  
"You think you could extend the time to a full minute?"

  
"That's what I've been trying to do the whole morning. This could make people be _so_ terrified before death... Ah, I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

  
"You're just a horny fuck, Y."

  
"Shut up." The host hissed while the other laughed. He saw Kihyun's concerned gaze fixed on him. "What is it, pet?"

  
"Did you need my blood to see if that... Serum will kill humans like the rat?"

  
"That's one of the reasons. You don't have to think to much about it. Come here." He pulled the brown haired man on his lap. "Look, H, what a pretty toy." His hand began stroking Kihyun's inner thigh.

  
"Well hi there. Pretty indeed. What's your name?"

  
"Kihyun."

  
"I think I went to kindergarten with a boy named Kihyun, but that's not important. Your skin is so... Abused." He grined deviously. "Did, Y, hurt you?"

  
"My Master treats me as he pleases for my duty is to make sure he's pleased."

  
"I should get one of mine, damn." He noticed Y's hand slipping under the dress as Kihyun gasped a bit. "Do you like it when your Master is being gentle?"

  
"Yes."

  
"How about when he's rough?" That was the host's cue to bite into the back of the brunette's neck and steal a little yelp.

  
"Yes."

  
Master lifted up the skirt and his fingers danced upon the lace. "Look what cute panties I found for him. Oh... They're a little tight, aren't they. Why is that? Are you an exhibitionist? You want me to play with your little cock in front of H?" Y groaned in Kihyun's ear. The submissive one felt a rush of cold and hot go through his body as he blushed from the thought of the possible view. Master slapped his thigh harshly. "Answer."

  
"If playing with me pleases you then I'll be happy to comply to you, Master."

  
"Of cause you will. You have no choice." He moved the lace away and wrapped the thin fingers around the cock. In slow strokes his hand went up and down. Kihyun rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "Do you like this, slut?"

  
"Yes... I love all that you do to me, Master."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because I am just your whore... A toy... I love the way you use me..." He answered in a breathless whisper.

  
"Yes, my pretty whore. Look at H." Kihyun followed the command and moved his gaze to the smugly smirking redhead. The dimples would have looked cute if his eyes wouldn't have been so sinful. "Tell him what you are." His hand moved faster.

  
"I'm Master's filthy little whore..."

  
"Do really like being used like this? To be such a slut?" H's voice was raspy, husky, firm. Toned down, yet so powerful.

  
"Yes... I must... _Serve_ my Master." The said Master took a tighter grip on his cock and moved even faster. _Serve..._

  
"And your Master agrees, pretty boy."

  
"You're my pet, aren't you?" He couldn't resist choking Kihyun with his other hand.

  
"Y-yes- I... Am." Kihyun's whole body tensed up as he couldn't keep his eyes open no more. His beautiful nose all scrunched and teeth gritted. Holding onto the chair tightly with his hands. Nails digging in. Back arched from his Master. "I- _ah!_ " He whined in desperation from the lack of ability to speak. "I... Close..." Suddenly the hands were no longer holding him as he was so close to the edge. He cried out turning to face a devilishly grinning host.

  
"What? You didn't really do much today. You can't come yet. Earn it by the end of your day."

  
Kihyun looked at him for a moment and finally asked what has been on his mind. "Will... Will you kill me?"

  
"No. Not yet at least, babe."

  
"How do you feel about Master teasing you like this?" H asked making the brunette turn at the screen.

  
"My Master is right... I- didn't earn it..." Kihyun answered while the host was fixing the thong back on. It was a bit of a challenge considering how hard the other was.

  
"Go. Make me coffee. Better _not_ touch yourself..." Y said to the limbing man.

  
"Yes, Master." He left.

  
"Wow, what a show. Ten out of ten."

  
"I have great taste in whores."

  
"He was probably a innocent happy man before you. How do you just ruin people?"

  
"It's what I do."

  
"You even ruined me."

  
"Oh please. You're the flirty fucker who led me to this."

  
"No, no. I was just a guy fascinated by science. That's it. Then you came along."

  
Y chuckled. "Don't lie, it's more fun with me, H."

  
"Yeah, yeah. By the way, did you fuck his pretty ass yet?"

  
"Only with toys and my fingers. Why? You're jealous?"

  
"Don't be crazy. Of cause I'm not. I know I can always get your cock."

  
"I like it when your lips are wrapped around it. And your black eyes looking up through the lashes when you squint a bit as my dick hits the back of your throat."

  
"And then a gasp leaves your pink lips and you grab onto my hair. Pull it and moan as you start face fucking me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"What do you say, did you deserve to finally come after today?" Master asked the other as he pulled the brunette into the shower. Y himself was still wearing his white shirt and black skinny (too tight for church) jeans as he turned on the water, which splashed on Kihyun's naked body, which fully covered in bruises.

  
"I don't know... Did I? Did my assistance please you?" He asked getting pinned against the cold tile wall.

  
"Yes. I suppose."

  
"Then please make me come, Master... I beg you... I'll try to do even better next weekend if you let me come now."

  
"Alright. I guess it would be decently fair." He traveled his hand down and began fucking Kihyun with the butt plug as his clothes were getting completely soaked. He started sucking on Kihyun's Adam's apple, slightly biting into it. Kihyun winced and Y began thrusting the plug inside with more force. It was teasingly painful, especially since it didn't reach Kihyun's prostate.

  
"Oh God!" Kihyun launched his head back. "Master!"

  
"Will you come untouched for me?"

  
"Yes! Yes!" He whimpered as his legs were on the verge of giving out. "Can... Can I h-hold on to you?" With Master's nod he grabbed onto Y's shoulders and moaned out shamelessly loud as the other switched the angle of fucking. "Ma-ster!" A high pitched screech left his body with the rest of the energy he had as he fell into his Master's arms coming on the floor. He was panting in the host's hold as the blonde continued fucking him even though Kihyun was weeping in oversensitivity. "Oh, Master..."

  
"Can you still take it?"

  
"I... Yes- I'll try- for you... Master."

  
"If you feel like passing out let me know."

  
"Okay..." He scrunched the shirt a bit while gasping for the precious and so dearly desired oxygen. Master went faster and Kihyun buried his face in the chest of the scientist, muffling the scream like whimpers. A few minutes of breathlessly pleasurable pain later Kihyun was tugging on the shirt. "I... I can't take it... I..."

  
Y pulled out the butt plug and threw it on the floor holding up the other man by the waist. "Do you have enough strength to shower." He asked quietly in brunette's ear.

  
"I'm not sure..."

  
"Then let's run you a bath again. Just know, I _won't_ be very gentle with your bruises this time."

  
"Okay, Master."

  
He truly was. He used a sharp side of the sponge while washing Kihyun's tired body. The man didn't even have enough energy to hiss, he just laid there unresponsive the whole time.

 

 

 

 

  
Kihyun walked into the apartment while the two were in the store, to his luck, and went straight to bed, not changing out of his clothes.

 

He slept till the morning.


	6. Be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun considers that this might be his fault.

Kihyun didn't even open his eyes as he felt his whole body ache tremendously, but slowly he managed to sit up. His face was buried in his heavy hands. Eventually he ended up opening his eyes and looking up. Minhyuk was sitting on the bed right before him and the other man seemed absolutely pissed.

  
"How come you were back so late? Why did you end up sleeping for so long? What happened?"

  
"Sh... Please..." Kihyun whispered under his breath. "I told you, I'm a night guard, of cause I'll sleep during the day."

  
"What in the world of everything holy is on your neck?"

  
Kihyun remembered Master sucking on his Adam's apple. He touched the spot and winced. _The guy has some strong and sharp teeth, damn it._ "I made out with someone before coming home. It's just a hickey."

  
"And how about the other marks? They're all over."

  
"Hickeys."

  
"I told you." Changkyun said. Only now did Kihyun noticed that the younger boy was sitting besides him. "Also, it's the matter of how he walks this time."

  
Kihyun heart sunk because he knows that he'll walk like a living dead. "I'm fine, guys. I'll just go wash up."

  
"Alright. Will you be needing our help?" Minhyuk was actually worried for his friend. He has never acted like this before.

  
"No. You can... Go."

  
"No, I want to see you walk." Minhyuk crossed his arms. Kihyun cursed under his breath and slowly began standing up, trying not to shake. He winced at the pain and Minhyuk jumped to him. "C'mon, what happened?" _Was that a sneaky tear in the other's eye?_

  
"I'm fine, really." A deep breath reminded him of his wounded chest. "I'll just wash up." He tried walking easy and lightly, but the view was far from it as he slumped with every step. Minhyuk ran up to him again and with Changkyun helped to reach the bathroom, which was at the other side of the apartment. They wanted to assist in removing his clothes, but Kihyun backed away and slightly hit his hip to the sink. "No, no, no."

  
"It's not like we haven't seen you in your underwear, let us-"

  
"No, no. I can do it myself." Kihyun pushed his roommate's hands away. _"Please..."_

  
"Very well." Minhyuk left disappointed.

  
"Be careful, okay?" Changkyun asked seeing fear and discomfort in the elder's eyes.

  
"I am." Kihyun answered before closing the door. He slid down them and felt a tear rolling down his cheek. _If he would have been raped by the other man this wouldn't be happening... He wouldn't be a slave to a psycho maniac. Why? Why did he decide to ask to meet with the blonde devil? What came over him? Hopefully his actions won't harm the ones he loves..._


	7. Let's pretend

For months Master would abuse Kihyun, his favourite way was the whip. Oh how he loved breaking Kihyun until he would scream bloody murder.

  
H has been coming over every other weekend. He enjoyed watching Y play with Kihyun. Especially till blood would run down the weakened body.

  
This was just that kind of moment. Master was swinging his whip, H was standing by the end of the bed. Kihyun wasn't tied up anymore, yet he had to stay still and quiet for as long as he could. He has extended the time of his resistance to the excruciating pain quite a bit compared to his first torture.

  
The white sheet underneath was soaked by now. Kihyun's teeth have sunken deep into his lower lip. He was almost choking on the blood. H purred loudly enough to be heard through the hits and whimpers. "You want to scream, don't you pretty boy?" He admired the trembling and bare body covered in blood and wounds. "Why aren't you giving up? You know you can't take it anymore... Scream for your Master."

  
Master laughed loudly and was lost in the sensations. He moaned passionately enjoy the pleasurable suffering of the other. "Don't pass out, whore. You'll need you get home somehow!" He yelled as his strikes became even more violent and the laugh more aggressive. "Scream for me... C'mon, baby..." He moaned licking his lips and practically transcending into the sick fantasy, which will soon be a reality for him.

  
Only a few exceptionally strong hits later Kihyun screamed out his sob. Blood was everywhere. It has even splattered on the walls. Tears were already soaking the pillow below him.

  
Y laid down on the floor panting, chuckling in a sadistic smile. "Perfect... Fucking perfect..."

  
H sat down next to Kihyun and gently stroke along the brunette's jaw. "Let's go get you washed up." He wiped off the tears and some of the blood with the already dirty sheet. It took a few tries, but H managed to get the other up and basically carry him to the bath. He was so careful with Kihyun's wounds, he worked in tender touches. The pet was quietly weeping. "Do you want to leave?" He whispered. Kihyun shuddered.

  
"No, no, no. My Master is great... He said he'll keep me forever. That's how long I intend to stay."

  
"Come on, Kihyun. He's completely messed up in the head. Tell me, do what to leave? To get away from this shitfest?"

  
"It doesn't matter what I want. He has that chip inside of me and he knows too much about me and the people in my life." Kihyun sighed. "I belong to him, H... I _always_ will."

  
"Have you tried rebelling against him?"

  
"I can't, he'll kill me. Worse, he might hurt me more... Or them... I can't let him hurt them..."

  
"I understand... It's not easy to even be friends with him, as much as I do love that maniac, he is psychotic..."

  
"I am truly fine with being his pet... Or slave... As long as I know my friends are safe."

  
"You're really brave... Or perhaps just broken too much..."

  
After a couple of minutes of silence Kihyun found the courage to ask the other a question, that has been on his mind. "H..."

  
"M?" He mumbled gently massaging Kihyun's skull while rubbing in the shampoo.

  
"Why is he like this? What happened?"

  
"I'm really not sure. He liked "experimenting" on animals for as long I've known him. He would talk about wanting more as he would pound me into a wall so hard I couldn't feel my ass the whole week later. I got so intrigued I joined his twisted fantasies... Soon I became no better. Maybe he had someone like him fascinating him."

  
"You're not pure evil."

  
"I try not to be."

 

 

 

 

  
Kihyun woke up in the Monday morning once his roommates were already out. Changkyun was in his classes, as he was still studying in university, and Minhyuk had work.

  
He was laying with his back turned at the door when the said door opened. Kihyun didn't bother to turn around. It would just hurt to much.

  
"What?" He said sleepy. No one answered. _The two better not be messing with him. Well, the two should be busy, so..._ "Hey, what do you want?" A thin body laid down besides him a and placed a strong hand on his hipbone. _Oh no._ He did turn and saw the Cheshire smile. "Master?" He shivered from that gaze.

  
"Hi there." The free hand began going through the messy hair. "You don't seem very excited to see me." He pouted. He seemed quite... Cute and not dangerous... But that's so far from reality.

  
"I am, Master. I am, but... Why are you here? They might come back and-"

  
"Shh. Don't ramble. I wanted to see my pet." He buried his face in the crook of Kihyun neck. The brunette felt the blonde's smirk against his skin. "Didn't you miss me?"

  
"Of cause I did." Kihyun was sure he he ment it. He really hope he didn't, but... _His Master..._

  
"Then hug me back." Kihyun obeyed. "See? Isn't this nice? Don't you enjoy things like this?"

  
"It is and I do. But you like other things..."

  
"Don't you like them?" _Did he sound concerned?_

  
"I think I like them, but I love pleasing you... That's my only purpose now..."

 

  
They stayed enveloped in each other's arms for hours until Y started moving away. "They'll be back soon." He stood up and walked towards the door.

  
"Don't you want my blood?"

  
"Saturday." He left just and quietly as he came in.

  
Kihyun sat up rested more that he usually is on Mondays. He washed up and as he was making some coffee two men entered the apartment whispering to each other. They walked into the kitchen.

  
Minhyuk looked seriously at him. "You're up?" _Why did he sound so cold?_

  
"Yeah. Did you two have a good day?"

  
"Yeah." Changkyun answered for both of them. Minhyuk has had a difficulty communicating with Kihyun calmly lately. "They didn't bore us in class this time. How long have you been up?"

  
"I've been up for hours, but just recently left the bed."

  
"How could you not? You have no energy to do anything else but sleep anymore!" Minhyuk left the room and stormed to his bedroom.

  
Kihyun sat down by the table, on which he laid he head. Changkyun wrapped his arm around the older one. "He doesn't mean it. You know it. He's just scared for you. Scared and worried. We both are. You always come back so tired... You're like a wounded wolf... You separate yourself from the pack to die with pride. You don't have to leave us. If you need help with anything we will help you. That's _all_ that Minhyuk wishes for. He _needs_ to know your safe, happy... You've been so distant."

  
"I'm sorry. I really am... I just... I can't tell you."

  
"I understand that, but you should realise, wearing those fully covering clothes just make him imagine worse things than reality. I hope he imagines it worse and it's not the other way around."

  
"He's over thinking it... It's not that bad... It's not bad. It's not bad. It's not bad."

  
"Why are you trying to convince yourself that? Is Minhyuk not just being paranoid?"

  
"No, no." Kihyun looked up. "I'm fine. Fine. All is fine. Maybe I should cook some food? Yeah. I should. What do you want? Do you miss something?"

  
"Why don't we make Minhyuk's favourite?"

  
"We?"

  
"Yeah, let me help."

  
"Okay. You can play your music if you'd like. I enjoy knowing what you're into." He offered the younger a warm smile.

  
"Alright."

 

 

> _The world was on fire and no-one could save me but you_  
>  _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
>  _I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_  
>  _And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_
> 
> _No, I don't wanna fall in love_
> 
> _(This world is only gonna break your heart)_  
>  _No, I don't wanna fall in love_  
>  _(This world is only gonna break your heart)_  
>  _With you_
> 
> _With you_  
>  _(This world is only gonna break your heart)_  
>  _What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way_  
>  _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_

 

 

Kihyun was standing still listening to the lyrics that Chris Isaak let his mouth leave. He was memorised and didn't notice when the water in the pot started to boil. Changkyun ran up to it and turned down the heat.

  
"Hey! Kihyun..." He whined.

  
"Sorry. I-" Kihyun shook his head to come back and continued stirring by the pan.

  
"What was that?"

  
"Sorry, I guess I just like this song."

 

 

  
They ate peacefully. Pretending it's the same kind of day like nine months ago.


	8. Muse

Y was doing tests on Daisy's (a bunny) dead body when Kihyun walked up with the little glass bottles filled with different chemicals that Master requested.

  
"Place them _gently and carefully_ on the table." He said cutting off a piece of the flesh as Kihyun complied. The one in the black dress kept standing by. "What is it?"

  
"Why aren't you killing me?"

  
"What would be the fun in that? It's more fun to play our games."

  
"What possible use do you have from me?"

  
"You're my muse."

  
"What?" Kihyun's eyes widened.

  
"You're my muse. Why do you make me say it again? You know I hate repeating myself."

  
"I'm your..."

  
"Also." He straightened his back and faced Kihyun. "Give me your hand." Of cause, Kihyun did. Y poured some liquid on his wrist. The brunette hissed. "How does it feel?"

  
"It burns!"

 

"Anything else?"

  
"But it's a cold burn... It's... It really hurts... Ah! Master..."

  
"Alright, alright." He sprained something else on the spot. "Now how dies it feel?"

  
"It's... Good... Better... Like a kiss of a loved one... Healing."

  
Y raised his eyebrow. "How about this?" He pressed his lips against the reddened skin.

  
"The best so far." Kihyun was staring right at the unreadable gaze.

  
"Do you like it when at rare moments I treat you like you're fragile?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Why?"

  
"I feel protected."

  
"By a monster?"

  
"Who would dare attack someone who is protected by a monster, though?"

  
"I guess you have a point there." Y was looking at the man fascinated.

  
"What is it, Master?"

  
"Were you always so pretty?" He placed his hands on Kihyun's hips. "So beautifully vulnerable..."

  
"I... I don't know how to answer this..."

  
"That's okay, muse. Better tell me, have you ever thought of Master revealing himself to you? Removing the shirt... Pants... And entering you? Perhaps colliding the lips together?"

  
"I have, Master..." Kihyun moved his shy eyes low.

  
"No, no. Look up. At me. Yeah, just like that." With the back of his hand he stroke Kihyun's cheek. "Or maybe you thought of my lips stretched around that pretty little cock of yours, hm?"

  
"Once, Master."

  
"Do you fear me biting there also?"

  
"I... Yes... I don't know if I could take it..."

  
"Well, today is not the day you find out." He got back by his desk and took a glass cylinder, in which there was a (glowing?) red liquid. "This... You haven't felt pain if you haven't felt the drop of this on your skin."

  
"Is that how you got the scar, Master?"

  
"Yes. It was a lesson to be careful." Master answered knowing Kihyun means the mark on the middle of his left forearm. "Lay down on the couch." Once the other did as he commanded he seated himself in between the legs, that were slid into the thigh high fishnets. The two leather garters. _How precious..._ Y moved the thong string aside and pulled out the butt plug he has put in the day before. Some of the lube was still inside of Kihyun. "Better wish this doesn't break." Master pointed at the bottle before sliding it in. Kihyun arched into the feeling. "Easy, baby... Gotta be careful... Ah... Beautiful..." Once it was fully in he began thrusting it. Kihyun let out a broken moan. "You like it? You like the adrenaline rushing through your blood from the fear of this destroying you from the inside completely? More than I have already." He groaned going faster. Rougher.

  
" _Oh god!_ Master..." His body tensed to the deep hit to his prostate. "Yes!" He spat out breathlessly. "I lo-ve it..."

  
"My sluty wonderful pathetic and perfect little muse." The thrusts became more and more rough making Kihyun weep. "If you could see yourself, baby doll..." The devilish grin grew wide. "You can..." He pulled a remote out if his coat's pocket. "Look." He told the other as a screen moved down and live footage of Kihyun being fucked appeared on it. Kihyun almost screamed seeing that the wounded mess was him. _So that's what Master saw in him... Someone completely tamed and broken._ The lace was intensity stretched over Kihyun's hard member. "Are you close?"

  
"Yes! Yes!"

  
"Good... Come in your panties." Kihyun didn't need to be told twice as in no time the creamy white stained the black lace. "Beautiful!" He said taking out the cylinder. "Do you know what would be even more fun?" He asked leaning over the panting man.

  
"What, Master?" Y took off the sealing and dropped a tiny drop on Kihyun's arm. The same spot he has the mark. Kihyun screamed. _"Oh god! Holy fucking shit! Ah!"_ His whole body arched from the overwhelming feeling. _Some people just get matching fucking tattoos or some shit!_   _"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck... Ah!"_

  
"You shouldn't use those words." Master said quietly and calmly enjoyed the view.

  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh god! I'm so sorry! Ah- ah... Oh.... Dear Christ- my..." He cried out.

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Look who finally decided to come back..." Minhyuk commented harshly sitting on Kihyun's bed. It was already getting dark.

  
Kihyun fell to his knees. "I'm sorry..." He laid down on the floor before the other's feet. "Please, forgive me..." He didn't hear Changkyun enter. "I'm only doing this for you... I can't risk you getting hurt..." His shoulders began shivering as tears poured out to the ground. "I just want to die... But then I would risk harming you."

  
"Don't say that!" Changkyun and Minhyuk said in a chorus as they kneeled to their friend.

  
"We can help you... What are you doing? What did you get yourself into?"

  
"I can't say... It's too dangerous for you... I'm sorry... I must keep you safe... This is the only way... Even if I die from it..." He cried for hours until he fell asleep in their embrace.


	9. You belong to me

Master wrapped his hand around Kihyun's neck, pushed him to the wall with a loud slam and began strangling him. Kihyun hadn't even had enough time to realise what's happening, but he was already seeing stars.

  
"What the fuck is he doing here?!"

  
"Wha- I.." Kihyun opened his eyes and saw Minhyuk tied up, beaten and thrown near the couch. The skinnier guy was looking at his friend in shock. He didn't even imagined so many wounds covering the other's body. And the dress. "I- I don't know- Master... I swear... I-" he gasped as the hand released his throat. "I swear... You know I would... Never lie to you..."

  
"Then why is this fucking shithead here?!" Y punched Kihyun in the place on the chest where there were the most scars.

  
"I don't know!" Kihyun ran up to Minhyuk. "What have you done? What have you done...?"

  
"I.. Followed you..." Minhyuk looked down.

  
"Why would you do that?"

  
"Look at you! You've been suffering this for a year! How?"

  
"My Master owns me, you won't understa-"

  
"Owns!? Owns?! You're a human! How dare you talk such bullshit!"

  
Y hissed at the other. Minhyuk spat in his direction.

  
"Minhyuk, please... Wait! Wait! Where's Changkyun?"

  
"Home."

  
"Thank god! I can't deal with both of you here. _Why_ , Minhyuk?" Kihyun cried out.

  
"You know I love you... I couldn't stand seeing you like this... Especially after you spoke out about your wish for death-"

  
"You what?!" Master lifted Kihyun up by the arms harshly.

  
"Nothing, Master. It doesn't matter."

  
"I decide what fucking matters." He said quietly while piercing the brunette with a cold gaze. "You're _my_ whore. I _own_ you. The only one who may think of your death is _me_. Got it?"

  
"Yes, Master. Please forgive my mistake... Let me repay you..." Kihyun started begging.

  
"Alright, kill him." Y shrugged trying to tame his rage. Kihyun was standing in shock. "I said kill him!" He spat while yelling out. He would never really yell like this. His power would be showed quietly. This really terrified Kihyun, but... _Minhyuk._

  
"Master, please... Isn't there another way..."

  
"It's me or him!"

  
"I know I live to serve you, but please-"

  
"If you won't kill him I will. Is that what you wish for your friend?"

  
"Then kill me you bastard!" Minhyuk yelled to Y.

  
"Shut up! Minhyuk, shut up!" Kihyun fell to the floor covering his ears as his tears blurred his vision on the way down. "Please, Master!"

  
"Why wouldn't you kill him?" He asked more composed.

  
"He's my best friend... I love him..."

  
"If it was a stranger, would you kill him for me?"

  
_"... Yes..."_

  
"Why?" Y walked closer and kneeled to him resting their foreheads together while his hands took a possessive hold of the quivering body.

  
"You're my Master." He looked at the lips he has never touched... Tasted...

  
"That's right. I am, my pet. My pretty little muse..." He pulled Kihyun in closer.

  
"I _have_ to serve you... I _want_ to... Master... Can't we run away? That way he could live... Or can't you build something to erase his memory? Please." The teary gaze was shining as it was focused on the patient eyes. "Let's wipe him and leave... Please, Master..."

  
"My muse, don't you love to be abused? Wouldn't it be a beautiful fuck up of your tortured mind to kill him?"

  
"Please... I can't..."

  
"Would you rather kill me?" He asked moving his hand to tenderly wrap it around the purple neck.

  
"No." His voice was shaking like his frame. "I couldn't... Never... I adore you, Master. As much as I have suffered because of you, I adore you."

  
"Would you rather die?"

  
"Yes... If you kill me... Would you leave him?"

  
"Don't care about him... If you're dead then the whole world can die. A plague can spread, the world can burn, an asteroid can hit the earth. I don't care. Everyone can die. Including him."

  
"Do you... Care about me... At least a tiny bit?" Kihyun realised how stupid he must sound.

  
"I care for you to inspire me. What would I do without my muse? Without your screams and moans? The view of blood dripping down that pretty body..."

  
"Please, Master... Let him go... What would I tell Changkyun?"

  
"We could make it look like an accident."

  
"No..." He practically collapsed onto the floor. "I can't, I can't!" He buried his face in his hands while beginning to cry uncontrollably. His shoulders shivering.

  
Y place his palm on the shoulder. "Listen, that's just how it works-"

  
"No!" He jumped up making his Master take a step back. Kihyun ran up to the desk and took out the cylinder with _the_ red liquid inside. He opened the cap. "I'll drink this... I will." He lifted the glass to his lips.

  
Y raised his arms. "No, baby, no. Put it down... This will burn your pretty little heart... Is that what you want? Don't do this..."

  
"You can find another whore! I'm not killing Minhyuk! Not even for you!"

  
"Jesus Christ! Put it down!" Minhyuk yelled to him. "Put it down and kill me!"

  
"He's saying things that aren't bullshit. C'mon you have orders from your Master and your friend."

  
"I wouldn't order him, you sick son of a bitch!"

  
"For fuck's sake." Y took something out of his pocket and shot at Minhyuk. The man laid unresponsive and with an empty stare. Kihyun screamed running towards him.

  
"Minhyukie! Minhyukie!"

  
"Calm down. He's just paralyzed."

  
Kihyun looked at the bottle he was holding. "Let's leave or I will kill myself."

  
"No. We won't do either. I'm your Master! You have to obey me! You fucking dumb whore!" He marched over to Kihyun and slapped the cylinder out of the hand. The liquid began bubbling and sizzling on the floor. He wrapped his hands around Kihyun's neck and pinned the disobedient one to the ground. "Why wouldn't you listen to me?!" He was yelling and spitting in Kihyun's face as his own face turned red with anger. " _Listen! Listen! Listen!_ You _have_ to obey!"

  
"Pl-ease... Master..." His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the last thing he saw was black spots blurring his vision.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He woke up tied to the bed. He looked around. Master was sitting on a couch before him. He felt his heartbeat raise. "Where is he!?" He yelled out enraged.

  
"Don't worry. He's still fine." Y walked over to him. "But you won't be." He showed a glass bottle with a red liquid. "You did things you shouldn't have done."

  
"Do your worst!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

  
"You're not the only one who deserves a punishment." Master walked towards the bathroom door and opened them. Kihyun was tied up to a contraption that held him tightly. He wasn't able to move. The blood most likely wasn't circling through his veins properly anymore. A collar was tightened around his neck. A gag was deep in his throat. He was naked so his wounds were all visible. He looked up at Minhyuk with shaking pupils.

  
"You sick freak! How could you do this to him!" Minhyuk screamed. "How dare you!?"

  
Y began placing kissed on Kihyun's neck, collarbones, chest. "You will witness him suffer... You're a very bad boy today, pet." He backed away and reached Minhyuk.

  
"Kill me. I don't care." He spat towards Y, but missed. "Can't even fight like a man."

  
"There are ways more fun than hand in hand combat." Master opened _the_ bottle and very slowly began dropping a tiny drop after tiny drop onto Minhyuk's chest. The younger scream was freezing Kihyun's blood and tears were dripping down both of their faces. Kihyun tried moving, doing _something_ , but all he was able to do is choke on his sob and the gag. After an hour of persisted and concentrated torturing, Y has finally formed an "X" across the whole chest. As the last drop dripped down Minhyuk passed out. Master walked over to Kihyun. He was focused on the tears streaming down. "Do you see why you should have been more careful now?" Kihyun nodded. "You're lucky I'm in a good and forgiven mood today." He turned Kihyun around and with the whip started hitting the back, that hasn't been touched by that leather until that moment. Kihyun took the pain silently. Even as he felt sweat and blood run down his body to the floor. "Not gonna break?" He asked with an innocent head tilt to the side. He took off the gag and Kihyun coughed.

  
"I'm ready to be killed by your whip..." He answered panting. "Please kill me..."

  
"No. I won't." He untied Kihyun, whose body felt to the floor heavily.

  
"Why?" He looked up weakly.

  
"You are mine. I will _not_ loose you."

  
"Okay... I'll continue to be your whore... I have no other choice... I'm okay with it..."

  
"How can you be so calm and accepting of complete loss of freedom?"

  
"You're my Master. I'm ready to sacrifice my life for you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Finally." Y hissed at H.

  
"What the fuck is so important that it couldn't wait till mor-" H stopped at his place after seeing another man tied up in Y's bed. Kihyun was sitting next to him, whispering something that didn't even sound like words. "What the shit?"

  
"He followed pet, but my stupid whore is to determined to not let me kill the dumb bitch."

  
"The only ways are to either kill him or move. Preferably after killing the other."

  
"No... Please... He's so good..." Kihyun mumbled under his breath and laid down besides Minhyuk. "He just did something stupid... Irresponsible..."

  
"See?" Y raised his eyebrow.

  
"Kihyun..." H walked over to the other. His voice was a tender melody. It was _safe_. "What would you like to happen?"

  
"Erase his memory... Let's all leave... Leave them alone and safe. Changkyun unharmed... Can't you heal Minhyuk?"

  
"The scar is pretty bad, Kihyun... I could try and we do have something to erase his memory... But... It erases the memory of a person... We would have to create another device to remove just a moment. I am working on something that would make a person loose the memory of the past month with no possibility of returning the memories... He would be like a test bunny for it... I haven't really tested it yet..."

  
"Would it hurt him?"

  
"No."

  
"Can we try this, Master? Please..." Kihyun looked up at Y.

  
"Fuck... Fine, but I'm not going to do anything about it. If H is willing to help you then do it." Master left the room and the house.

  
"Let's go, Kihyun. We can carry him to the lab, but we'll have to keep him tied up. Do you understand?"

  
"Yes, thank you, H."

 

 

 

 

  
Minhyuk began waking up and Kihyun made his way to the other. "Hey... Don't panic... You're tied up, but we won't hurt you. Trust me, okay?"

  
"Kihyun... What's happening?"

  
"I don't know."

  
H walked up to them with a weirdly shaped metal gadget. "Hey. I'm here to help. Don't be scared, this won't hurt." It scanned Minhyuk's whole body. "Thank god..." He sighed in relief.

  
"Good news?"

  
"Yeah, Y didn't put a chip in him. One thing less to worry about."

  
"Can't you remove it out of me?"

  
"No. If I try it will activate and... Ya know."

  
"Okay. That's fine." Kihyun showed a half smirk. "Let's try healing Minhyuk."

  
"Mhm." H came back to the desk.

  
"Kihyun, what's all this? Why is my chest on fire?"

  
"Master brunt you with... I don't know what. He doesn't tell me what is what."

  
"Why are you wearing all of this?"

  
"My Master prefers me like that. I must obey him."

  
"Why are you calling that psycho Master?"

  
"He owns me now. That's just the way it is. Rest. Don't speak. Just try to rest. Me and H will figure this out."

  
"What the f-"

  
_"Please."_

  
"Fine." Minhyuk swallow a lump of anger.

  
H returned. "So... This should heal your scars pretty well... It will hurt a little bit, but you won't be marked with a giant "X" on your chest anymore." He showed a container of something that seemed like a cream.

  
"I'm not letting you try some random stuff on me!" Minhyuk protested.

  
"Don't fight." Kihyun hissed. "If you won't comply I'll knock you out. Trust me and shut up!"

  
Minhyuk blinked in shock. Then simply rolled his eyes. _What can he do, really? He's all tied up._

  
"Alright." H unbuttoned the other's shirts and began smearing the "medicine" with a special applicator. Minhyuk scrunched his nose to the stinging. Kihyun patted Minhyuk's head and whispered sweet little nothings in the taller's ear, like the other times he was calming the younger. "There we go. This should finish it's job in a few hours."

  
"Thank you." Kihyun smiled at the redhead, who answered it warmly. _How was this the same guy who watched he brunette being whipped by Y till all would just be a bloody mess?_

  
"Of cause." He got back to his working station. "Kihyun, could you come over for a moment? I need to talk about something." The brunette came up. H whispered. "There's one thing... I can erase the last month from his memory-"

  
"Can't you just erase a week or something?"

  
"No, now listen and don't interrupt. I can do that, but we'll need to make it look like he got into an accident."

  
"What kind of an accident? How?" He asked nervously and a bit too loud.

  
"Sh! I don't know. A car accident, a fall from a higher place. Something."

  
"But he'll get hurt even more."

  
"I will not risk our work getting discovered and shut down by the government. I'm not going to fucking jail for his stupidity and loyalty. After he gets hurt we can quickly get him to the hospital."

  
"Won't the doctor realise that there's something more than that?"

  
"Depends which doctor checks him. Some can keep quiet. He needs doctor Sato."

  
"Who's Dr Sato?"

  
"Me."

  
"You're a doctor?"

  
"Yeah. Hoshi Sato. It's not my real name of cause."

  
"You live by a fake name?"

  
"Me and Y both do. We can't risk all this going to shit."

  
"What's your real name?"

  
"That's something you won't find out."

  
"Okay, by what name does Master go by?"

  
"I'll rather reveal his dick size than that. He'll kill me if I'm the one who makes it known. Only he can decide on letting you know."

  
"Fine, fine. So what do we do with Minhyuk? What's the least painful way to... Make it work?"

  
"He could just fall off somewhere."

  
"Isn't this too dangerous?"

  
"You want him to live or not? If you question my every decision I can not help."

  
"I'm sorry. Alright."

  
"What! Is! Happening!" Minhyuk yelled from his seat.

  
"Your ass is being saved." Y said leaning against a door.

  
"You... I can't even look at you..."

  
"Then don't, bitch. No one's fucking forcing you. You should be grateful I let you live. _For now._ "

  
"Master, please." Kihyun walked up to the blonde. "There's no point in arguing right now."

  
Y placed his hands on Kihyun's ass. "What are you going to do about it, pet?"

  
"I can serve you. Do you need anything from me? Do you want to whip me? Use a toy on me? Choke me?"

  
"Not now. I'm too pissed for it."

  
"Why are you letting him do such things to you?" Minhyuk tried escaping his restrains, but failed. "He's just a piece of-"

  
"I asked you to shut up." Kihyun pierced Minhyuk with his gaze. "You're in no position to bitch around. I'm trying to help you as much as I can and you're not helping. So shut your pretty mouth. I love you too much to see you die a horrible death, which I'm sure Master would think of with no problem. Let me work." He sounded as a man in control. A man who's not in the mood for bullshit. A man that shouldn't be crossed.

  
Master groan set shivers down Kihyun's back. "I changed my mind. Let H finish up the device while I work with you... Let's go to the bedroom... I have ideas." he started gently biting into Kihyun's neck.

  
"H?"

  
"Go. It's better you listen to him. I can finish alone."

  
"Alright, Master. I'm yours as always. A slave to your pleasure."

  
After they left Minhyuk cursed in such words no one with a face that cute would be imagined saying.

  
"Woah there. You're not the one who has completely lost his freedom. You'll be okay soon. Kihyun won't."

  
"How can you work with him?"

  
"I owe him. He's the devil, but he does _kinda just barely actually_ care about Kihyun. Otherwise you've been dead by know. He didn't end you for Kihyun."

  
"How does he care? How is that caring? Have you seen his chest?"

  
"I've seen him receiving the wounds. I understand how twisted everything is."

  
"And you still stay?"

  
"If I wouldn't have, more innocent people would have died. Us together is better then him alone. Believe me."

  
"Bullshit."

  
"Sh, princess. I do have sadistic tendencies myself. You think I couldn't play with you?" A soft dimply smile like that should put people at ease, but not during a moment like that.


	10. Sometimes it gets better (even if for a moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is a good and loyal pet.

Dr Sato left the room. "Alright, Mr Yoo, Mr Lee should be awake in up to an hour. Probably less. He will be okay. No severe injuries were noticed."

  
"T-thank you." Kihyun was on the verge of hyperventilating. _Did he really go through with hurting his best friend since childhood?_

  
"I would like to check you. Would you follow me to my office?"

  
"Oh, okay." As they turned to go someone ran up to them.

  
"Wait, wait. What's happening?" Changkyun stopped and took in a deep breath.

  
"He fell out of our balcony..." Kihyun whisper. _Why must he lie and hurt the ones he loves most?_

  
"What?!"

  
"I'll tell you later, I need to go with the doctor."

  
"But-"

  
"Sir, what is your relationship with Lee Minhyuk?"

  
"My his friend and roommate."

  
"Okay. You can go into the room, but you mustn't disturb him. If we're not back by the time he wakes up, but we should be, Dr Kim will assist." The said doctor walk walking by. "Minseok."

  
"Yes, Hoshi?" He came up.

  
"Can you keep an eye on the patent for a moment. Explain to his friend what happened."

  
"Of cause, let's enter the room, alright, sir?"

  
"Okay." Changkyun followed the cat like looking doctor.

  
"And we go to my office, Mr Yoo."

 

 

 

  
After a few tests H sat back down in his chair. "You might seriously die from blood loss one day. We _need_ to stop him."

  
"No, I'll take it. Whatever he wants me to feel."

  
"No, Kihyun. You start to sound more and more like a person with Stockholm syndrome. Don't you see what's happening?"

  
"I see, _do you_?" Kihyun answered unfazed by H's controlled anger. "You are the one who's been with him for years. You had many chances to stop him, but you didn't. And you didn't because he completes you. He let's you be the one you try to tame. He let's you free the secret you keep hidden. Even if it's just a by a little bit."

  
"Kihyun, it's different for us. I owe him. We own each other actually. And we need to be together. He's so much worse without me."

  
"I like being his whore, H. There's nothing you can do about it."

  
"How many time have you broken down because of him? How many times had it happened in front of me alone?"

  
"You saw what happened to Minhyuk. He's a sunshine. The two are my source of joy in the shithole that is my life now. If I ever go against Y again he won't be so merciful. You _out of all people_ should know. Anyways, can I go? I need to see him."

 

 

  
Dr Kim looked through the documents. "Oh. You're friend is quite lucky. But he did have a serious head injury. There might be some consequences."

  
"But he's going to be alright?" Changkyun asked nervously.

  
"Seems like it." Minhyuk screamed opening his eyes. "Sir, calm down. Everything is fine, you are safe."

  
"Minhyuk!"

  
"Whe-where... Am I?"

  
"In the hospital."

  
"What... Happened?"

  
"You fell, don't you remember?" Changkyun took his hand.

  
"No..."

Kihyun ran in forgetting about the pain stinging his body. H was walking after.

  
"Minhyukie... I'm so sorry..."

  
"Why... Are you sorry?"

  
"I was with you when you... Fell."

  
"Thank you, Minseok." Dr Kim left and Dr Sato come up to Minhyuk. "How are you feeling, Mr Lee?"

  
"Everything hurts. I'm tired... My head is experiencing a war in there..."

  
"What's the last thing you remember?"

  
"I... Was getting ready to leave for work... We... Have a meeting..."

  
"Minhyuk..." Changkyun whispered. "You hadn't had a meeting for a month..."

  
"What...?" Minhyuk blinked rushed. "But... But... What day is it?"

  
"5th of November..."

  
"What?! Where did the month go!?" Minhyuk regretted his outburst as it created a worse headache.

  
"What's the date you remember?" Doctor asked.

  
"5th of last month! What happened...?" Minhyuk studied the redhead's appearance for a moment. "Don't... Don't I know you?"

  
"I doubt."

  
"How did I fall?" The one laying in bed turned to Kihyun.

  
"You just... Kinda... You rested on the railing... And... Slipped..."

  
"This is so stupid..." Minhyuk whined.

  
"Don't worry you'll be fine, right doctor?" Changkyun asked hopeful.

  
"Yes. You definitely should be alright. I'll do more tests to see if we can recover your memory."

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Y? What are you doing here?" H was surprised to see his partner in his office and in his chair. As he came in he closed the door and locked it.

  
"What the fuck are you trying to do to Kihyun? How do you suppose to stop me?"

  
"What? Y, what are you taking about?"

  
"Cut the act! Don't play coy with me." Y walked up to H and wrapped his hand around the neck. "I know all conversions he has. I can hear all of them and I know how they make them feel."

  
"Y, I know we're both sadistic freaks, but there's still hope to save him from loosing it."

  
"I want him to loose it. He's _mine_ and _I_ decide what happens to him. _Mine._ You hear me?"

  
"Y-yes... Please, let go." Y did and H coughed and took a deep settling breath. "Look, we don't actually need him."

  
"I do."

  
"No... You just what to hurt him. I agreed for us to only do that to smaller animals and if humans die, then quick."

  
"He is an animal. Compared to an elephant he's smaller."

  
"Fuck. That's not what I mean. You know that. This shit is getting out if control. We shouldn't make to much contact with others if it's not necessary."

  
" _I_ decide what we do. Don't forget you owe me."

  
"And how many times have I saved your ass? Shit! We are equal. But you're completely mad."

  
"So?"

  
"People like you, like us should be locked up."

  
"I'm a genius. A person that should never be locked up. If I end up getting caught then death my as well follow. If I would get caught then I'd be an idiot. I couldn't live like this."

  
"Sometimes you are, Y."

  
"Fuck you."

  
"You haven't in a while. Especially since there's Kihyun to play with."

  
"Is that what it's about? You miss my cock?"

  
"No. I can do things myself, but you never do anything by yourself and Kihyun is only fucked with toys. Perhaps you are going crazier from the pent up sexual frustration."

  
"As if."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk was limbing towards the bathroom when Kihyun ran up to him.

  
"Oh my god, why didn't you call me for help?"

  
"I'm fine." Minhyuk rested his hand on a doorhandle, but it slipped and he almost hit his head at the wall, yet Kihyun was fast enough to catch him.

  
"Dr Sato told you to watch your head. Do you want to loose more memories?"

  
Minhyuk allowed Kihyun to help him. Once he was put back in his bed the younger left and came back with some soup. "Time for lunch."

  
"Thanks, but shouldn't I eat in the kitchen?"

  
"You should be staying in bed."

  
Minhyuk sighed deeply. "Did I loose any important memories?"

  
"No. Not really." Kihyun smiled softly at him. "Just the meeting."

  
"I see you're still getting hurt..."

  
"I'm fine, Minhyuk. Please trust me. You see my walking is perfect."

  
"Not necessarily."

  
"Better than yours." Kihyun said sharply. Just like before meeting Y. When he was sassy and said exactly what's on his mind.

  
"You do seem better. More like yourself."

  
_Because you're healing. Because you're safer than a month ago._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Christmas is in a week. On a weekend. Why aren't asking me if you can go home to your family?" Master asked lifting his gaze from the newspaper and sipping on his morning coffee.

  
"I promised to come every weekend."

  
"You can skip the next one. Visit your family. They need to know you're fine."

  
"Really?" He almost fell out of his chair.

  
"Yes. I can work alone."

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes. Why do you ask like you don't want to go?"

  
"I do... But..."

  
"You didn't expect me to let you? Why? It's good for you to see them. It's good for me if you don't raise suspicion. Works for both of us."

  
"Thank you, Master."

  
"Sure." Y continued going through the paper until he found what he was looking for. The devilish Cheshire grin grew wide. "Oh, that's so fun. That's what I call festive."

  
"What is it, Master?"

  
"Death statistics. I love them around Christmas time... So many suicides... Brilliant."

 

 

 

 

 

At the end of Kihyun's day Y called him to take a look at a new invention. It was a tiny arrow launcher. He shot one at Kookie (one of his bunnies), it released a venom that made the animal's head fall off in ten seconds.

  
"Obviously, it would take longer for a human. What do you think, pet?"

  
"I... It's _impressive_... You just decapitated it with a weird substance... Who else could do that? Who else _would_ do that?"

  
"Yeah. You're right. People don't really do it."

  
"I should hate this... I don't."

  
"Do you like it?"

  
"Not quite. You haven't broken me enough for that yet."

  
"I will."

  
"I know."

  
Y turned at Kihyun. "You did really good today, pet."

  
"Thank you, Master."

  
"I think I can give you something I've been keeping from you. You had to earn it. You did. You deserve it, Kihyun." _Did he just called the other by the name? Wait... What is he-? Oh god..._ Y leaned in and collided their lips hungrily. _Finally. The taste. So sweet... Inviting..._ Something brunette was craving more than oxygen. Kihyun gladly answered the kiss and his hands on Master's chest. He didn't know if he was allowed, but the blonde didn't seem to stop him. Y roamed his hands around Kihyun's untouched this weekend body. This week Kihyun's safe. After a few moments Master invaded his mouth with his tongue and minutes later they pulled away breathless.

  
"Master..." A moan danced off of Kihyun's lips. He was dizzy from the hypnotic sensations rushing through his body.

  
"Like I said, you were good." He smirked with a sneaky wink. "Now go get changed. I'll see you in two weeks."

 

 

 

 

  
Only when Kihyun returned home he realised he wasn't tired. He wasn't beaten and he received a kiss. _At last their lips touched._ He could still taste the sweetness. He was singing a majestic melody quietly to himself while walking towards the kitchen, where he saw Minhyuk and Changkyun enjoying some tea. The oldest smiled brightly.

  
"Someone's back happy."

  
"Yeah, what happened? You usually go straight to bed." The youngest agreed on the sight.

  
"It's just a beautiful day." He answered lightly and without a care in his mind.

 

 

Y grined looking at the readings of the microchip.

  
"What?" H asked. He only came over a few moments ago.

  
"Nothing. Let's continue on trying to make the venom untraceable."


	11. I punish you with pleasure (And pleasure you with pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: 30 Seconds To Mars - End Of All Days

Y ran down to the basement quickly, covered in blood and breathing heavily, rapidly. Kihyun, who was told to feed all the animals, turned at him with a raised brow. Finally the blonde calmed down from the adrenaline rush. He chuckled like he has just been possessed by all the serial killers. He took off his coat and dropped it on the couch.

  
"Fuck... That was exciting...." He took out a little circuit board out of his pocket and put on the table.

  
"Where... Were you doing? Why are you covered in blood? What... Happened? What's that?" Kihyun was trying to process the view in front of him. It wasn't weird. Just _why_. What's the story behind it all this time?

  
"I needed to steal this. This is a circuit board. I went to a _certain_ neighbourhood for it. Someone noticed me so I killed them. Others spotted me slicing his throat so they joined in the party. I feel so fucking alive!" He walked up to Kihyun and grabbed him by the waist. "Do I look good covered in blood?"

  
"Yes..." The brunette admired the beautiful man. "You look even more attractive..."

  
"See why I like you in blood?"

  
"Yes."

  
"What to make me happy?"

  
"Yes, make me bleed." Kihyun practically begged embracing Master's hold on him.

  
"Such a good pet. You'll be a very pretty whore soon." He took Kihyun by the hand and they went to the bedroom. "Strip for me. Do it slow." He did. Teasing the blonde a little bit. Seductively swaying his hip while removing the clothing. "Ah... Someone's smug. You think I won't punish you for it?" The not so successfully hidden smirk said it all. " _Oh..._ You want a punishment..." Once Kihyun has bared it all, Y pushed him on the bed. "What should I get?"

  
"You are my Master... It is up to you..." Kihyun purred.

  
"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. "You're so fucking pretty when you obey me..."

  
"I know... I do believe I'm a beautiful man. You add so much beauty to me, though..." Kihyun was way too smug for someone who's basically a prisoner.

  
Y groaned. He straddled to his drawer and found some _toys_. He came back and threw something at Kihyun. "Put this on."

  
"As you wish, Master." The sultry voice was working hand in hand with the seductive stare just to see if Master would break for him. He took the cock ring and began slowly wrapping it on and inserted the plug. So teasingly slowly. Once it was on he rested on his elbows. "Am I pretty like this?"

  
"Very." Master bit into his lower lip holding a smirk from curling up.

  
"How will you play with me?" His every word was a naughty moan dragged across the lips.

  
"I haven't used this in quite awhile." A deeper voice answered as he lifted a knife.

  
Kihyun laid fully down. "Go on, Master..."

  
"Good boy." Y bestrode him and the cold blade landed on the scared chest. He pressed in the knife and dragged it across. Kihyun hissed to himself and licked his lips.

  
"Oh, Master... How much do you love to see me bleed?"

  
"It's a perfect view..." He moaned as his eyes sparkled at the running red. _"Perfect."_ Another red stripe drew on the skin. More followed. "Fuck." It was almost a whine. _From Master!_ He launched his head back. "Fuck... So brilliant..." He moved down to begin kissing and licking the little streaming rivers like it's his last meal. The best meal. The only he needed. Craved. "Yes..." His throat was on the panting chest and it let Kihyun sense all the vibrations.

  
"Ah... Oh god... Hurt me... Use me..." He released a high pitched whine shamelessly.

  
"That's what I'm doing, _honey_." Kihyun felt his dick twitch from the growl like response. He threw the knife across the room. A long lick along the chest. "You're delicious..." Some of the blood did drip down on the white sheet. Y got off and stood up. Kihyun rested on his elbows again. Y began unbuttoning his shirt and Kihyun bit into his lower lip to suppress a yelp.

  
_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod... it's happening... He's doing it..._

  
Every button was like a wish come true for Kihyun as it showed more hits of the pale skin. Master pulled the shirt out of the pants and Kihyun couldn't hold in a gasp as the silk slid off the soft skin. So clean, unmarked. Y smirked. "You love this..." He stated and began taking the belt off.

  
"Will you hit me with it, Master?"

  
Y raised a brow. "Shit, baby boy. I trained you well..." Without a warning, the strong strikes on the thighs and a suppressed yell from Kihyun echoed in the dark room.

  
"Thank you, Master..."

  
Y chuckled while swinging a few more times. The muscles tensing was a view Kihyun didn't believe he'd never live to see. "Magnificent..." A genuinely (crazily) happy and pleased smile grew wide. "Are you ready for a treat, pet?"

  
"Yes! Yes! Oh, please, Master." Kihyun was afraid to blink as the pants began going down. No sooner did they hit the ground when the brunette let out his little groan. The boxers were torn off and Kihyun lost it. He dropped on the bed and shut his eyes tight. "Please, please, please. Oh, _please_ , Master, let me have a taste..." He begged desperately. He thought he blew his chance when he didn't hear a response, but when he opened his eyes he met Master's mischievous gaze and a devilish grin. He moved his finger for Kihyun to come close. He did without hesitation. Y grabbed on the hair roughly and pushed him down. Kihyun began shyly kissing the tip. Soon his tongue started swirling around the head. His lips stretched around the generous size. _Why did it feel so liberating? Fuck! It fit perfectly into Kihyun's mouth._ The pet's head bobbed with hungry greed. Oh no. That was not hunger. That was starvation. He felt the blonde tense inside of his mouth and by the painful pull on the brown strains of hair. The pants of the Master were the best music to Kihyun. He could have listened to them forever. _But_. He was pulled away. The wet pop was followed by a whine.

  
"Back on the bed." The command sent shivers down Kihyun's back as he complied. Master climbed on top of him and wandered his lips over the body of the submissive man as his hands roamed all across _tenderly_. "You want Master inside of you?"

  
"Yes, please..."

  
"Do you think you deserve it?" He sounded contained, calm.

  
"No, but please. I beg you... I crave this... Please... I'm just a whore. So needy, greedy... Please."

Y collided their lips and there it was. The second kiss. Kihyun trembled underneath him, but didn't break the collision. Nothing could have made him do that. The whole world could try and it would fail. Kihyun _won't_ let go. This time he invited his own tongue in as well as felt a smirk as a reward. Master bit into Kihyun's lower lip to share the taste of blood together. Kihyun was long lost. This was what he wished for ever since he was beginning to break. He was truly hypnotized by the feeling of their skin touching.

  
The dominant one teased the entrance with the tip until Kihyun was begging even more into his mouth, which he still refused to release. In one quick thrust he was all the way in. Kihyun gasped and arched towards his Master. His nails dug into Y's bare back. "Master...'' He moaned out way louder than expected when the blonde began pounding into him with no mercy. "God!" He didn't realise his voice could get so high. "Yes! Oh, Master..."

  
To Kihyun's disappointment Y moved his head far away to disable their lips from meeting. But he was gazing at the whimpering brunette so... Fascinated, intrigued. Possessive eyes not leaving the shaking stare. "Who do you belong to?" He asked firmly after a breathtaking thrust.

  
"Y-you, M _-ah!-_ ster _-god-_ you... O-nly you!" He wanted to throw his head back, but a tight grip on his hair forbade him to. He saw the other's fantastically evil glare. "Can.. I... Kiss your neck?" He was breathlessly asking his Master. The permission was granted as he moved up a bit giving access. Kihyun didn't wait for a verbal reply and _glued_ his lips to the warm sweaty skin. Y once again traveled his hand to Kihyun's neck and squeezed it.

  
"You enjoy the lack of oxygen?" He whispered.

  
"Yes, Mas-ter..." He spoke into the skin. He decided to try out his luck and he slightly bit at the crook of Master's neck. Y pulled harshly on his hair.

  
"What are you doing there?" He asked _ramming_ in even rougher, although Kihyun didn't know it was possible anymore.

  
"I- wanted to see- your re-a-ction _-ah!-_ " Kihyun's arms were tightly wrapped around the other's shoulders.

  
"How naughty to not ask for permission." _How on earth did Master sound so composed? He was fucking like a beast._

  
"I know... _Hah!_ I'm so close!"

  
"But you can't come, can you?" Oh so evil. Such satisfaction in the the low voice.

  
"No, no." He cursed in his head at that damn cock ring. Y wandered down and began sucking on Kihyun's Adam's apple and that was enough to push the man over the edge as he shivered from a sudden dry orgasm. Master definitely didn't plan on letting Kihyun rest. He wrapped his free hand around the swollen cock ad began pumping at a mercilessly rapid speed. Kihyun arched his back in such a jump like movement as if he was possessed. _How was see close again and Master shows no signs of climax?_ It was like Y read his mind.

  
"So close so fast? You wanna come?" Incoherent nods made Y chuckle. "And what should I do?"

  
"C-come... With me..." The tear off of the cock ring was painful, but _fuck it. Worth it._ Kihyun was tense and he desperately and uncontrollably tried clinging onto his Master. "C-can I, Mas-ter?"

  
"Yes _-fuck-_ yes." _Finally._ His pants were breaking. The moment Kihyun burst out on their chests, Y filled him up with the warmth. While Kihyun yelled _Master Master_ breathlessly, Y groaned a hiss into the brunette's jaw. Biting into it to not release louder noises, ~~no matter if it might have been the best sex he had~~. Y was laying on top to catch his breath, playing with the brown strains of hair and placing his lips on the sweat covered neck.

  
Kihyun moved his hands on Master's cheeks and jaw, pulling him in closer to collide their lips. Master didn't fight against his will. After a heated session with an obsessive amount of tongue, Kihyun whisper. "Thank you, Master..."

  
"You're mine, Kihyun. I wanted to do this the first time I saw you."

  
They grined at each other and Y went to take a wet towel to clean them off. Kihyun hated seeing him leave, even if momentarily, but he loved seeing the man walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm going to the end.


	12. Not like it used to be

The snow white skin of the bare back was uncovered by the black sheet. A few pink scratch marks were blooming. The blonde hair was messily resting on the pillow. It was the first morning Kihyun woke up next to his Master. He couldn't look away. It was so magnificent. The man began moving in his place and turned to Kihyun, to who he got closer and dominantly locked his arm around Kihyun's waist. Only now he bothered to open his eyes as he met the other's mesmerized gaze.

  
"What?" Y asked in a raspy and husky voice. So sleepy, but ready for whatever happens.

  
"I've never seen you wake up... Or fall asleep."

  
"So you spent the night staring at me?"

  
"No. Not really. Well... Just a little bit."

  
"Okay." He murmured unfazed. "I've watched you plenty of times."

  
"You did?"

  
"Yeah, is that a problem?"

  
"Of cause not. You're my Master. You're allowed to do with me what you please."

  
"I know." He noticed a question in the eyes of the man. "Again, what?"

  
"Can I ask you something?"

  
"You just did, but fine, go on." He said admiring and stroking his finger along last night's wounds.

  
"Why the white sheet? Whenever you play with me."

  
"I want to see the whole blood that escapes your body. I want to collect it. I do. I can do different tests depending on how I got your blood that time. Speaking of which, you _will_ give me some today."

  
"Like always, Master." Kihyun believed it was a mirage. _No, it wasn't. Master was leaning closer to him. So close. The warm whiff of air from the exhale if dancing upon his skin. Closer, closer, closer and-_ the addicting collision was embraced once more. Master went slow. It was an almost infuriating tease at that speed. He ran his fingers through the brown hair. He didn't care to stop when someone walked in.

  
A curse was heard and H went down to the lab. _He didn't like this. Definitely **not**. Why would Y keep Kihyun? There's no reason. If he wants to fuck someone, H is there! Why is he no longer good enough? Also, Y is becoming a bit to dependent on the games. He used to get off of random killings and animal torture, experimentation. But now there's Kihyun._


	13. Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun's friend finally meets Minhyuk and Kihyun.

It has been over a year since the incident with Minhyuk. The older didn't ask as many questions anymore. He also wasn't as mad. Kihyun was better at hiding whenever he would hurt. He tried his best to ensure his friends' safety.

 

 

 

 

  
He got home after an early shift and it seemed like their place was empty from the glance, but as he was changing he heard quiet voices coming from Changkyun's bedroom.

  
He knocked on the door and his friend told him to enter. Kihyun's blood froze. _Why? Why was Changkyun, the sweet and innocent man sitting on the bed with Y?_ They were listening to music from the younger's phone. They had a special end to have two pairs of earphones in at both times.

  
"Hey." Changkyun smiled like the adorable angel that he is. "Glad you're back, now you can finally meet my friend. This is Yuri." He turned to the completely average looking psychopath. _Well, alright, his looks were way above average, but that's besides the point._ "Yuri, this is my roommate Kihyun."

  
"Hello, Kihyun. Nice to meet you." Such a sweet melody danced off of the pink lips.

  
Kihyun pulled himself together and smirked warmly, trying not to trembling in his place. "Hi, you too. So... You're the friend Changkyun has been talking about for a few years now?" He realised that Changkyun knew him longer then he did. _How did this happen?_

  
"I guess. I wouldn't know what he tells you." A sneaky wink set shivers down Kihyun's spine. _The man seemed so damn cute! Fuck!_

  
"Okay, so I'll leave you two and make some lunch." He got a brilliant idea. " _Yuri_ , would you enjoy gopchang?" He tried his best to hide a grin that was ready to draw from ear to ear. He picked up what his Master likes the most. They shared a quick glare.

  
"Of cause, but it's not about me. Eat what you want." Y, while Changkyun wasn't looking at him, opened his mouth wide and with the tip of his tongue poked the inside of his cheek, stretching the skin.

  
_That's more of a dessert_ , Kihyun thought to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

"Kihyun." The called man turned to the voice coming from behind him, away from the pot. The other man walked closer to him put earphones into Kihyun's ear. He turned on the song.

>   
>  _I'm bleeding out_  
>  _So if the last thing that I do_  
>  _Is bring you down_  
>  _I'll bleed out for you_  
>  _So I bare my skin_  
>  _And I count my sins_  
>  _And I close my eyes_  
>  _And I take it in_  
>  _I'm bleeding out_  
>  _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

  
Kihyun took in a deep breath.

>   
>  _When the day has come_  
>  _That I've lost my way around_  
>  _And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_  
>  _When the sky turns gray_  
>  _And everything is screaming_  
>  _I will reach inside_  
>  _Just to find my heart is beating_

  
His hand uncontrolled moved on his chest. The wounds could be felt through the material of his sweater.

>   
>  _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
>  _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
>  _But innocence is gone_  
>  _And what was right is wrong_

  
_Innocence_ , that's something Kihyun doesn't know about anymore. Something he cannot relate to anymore. No. He is broken. There is just no way out of it, but he loves it.

>   
>  _'Cause I'm bleeding out_  
>  _So if the last thing that I do_  
>  _Is to bring you down_  
>  _I'll bleed out for you_  
>  _So I bare my skin_  
>  _And I count my sins_  
>  _And I close my eyes_  
>  _And I take it in_  
>  _And I'm bleeding out_  
>  _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_
> 
> _When the hour is nigh_  
>  _And hopelessness is sinking in_  
>  _And the wolves all cry_  
>  _To fill the night with hollering_  
>  _When your eyes are red_  
>  _And emptiness is all you know_  
>  _With the darkness fed_  
>  _I will be your scarecrow_

  
_What is Master trying to say now?_

>   
>  _You tell me to hold on_  
>  _Oh you tell me to hold on_  
>  _But innocence is gone_  
>  _And what was right is wrong_
> 
> _'Cause I'm bleeding out_  
>  _So if the last thing that I do_  
>  _Is to bring you down_  
>  _I'll bleed out for you_  
>  _So I bare my skin_  
>  _And I count my sins_  
>  _And I close my eyes_  
>  _And I take it in_  
>  _And I'm bleeding out_  
>  _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._
> 
> _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
>  _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
>  _I'm bleeding out for you (for you)_  
>  _I'm bleeding out for you_
> 
> _'Cause I'm bleeding out_  
>  _So if the last thing that I do_  
>  _Is to bring you down_  
>  _I'll bleed out for you_  
>  _So I bare my skin_  
>  _And I count my sins_  
>  _And I close my eyes_  
>  _And I take it in_  
>  _And I'm bleeding out_  
>  _I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

  
"Master?" Kihyun whisper into the air.

  
"Doesn't it remind you? My bloody pretty muse." He tiled his head to the question.

  
"Well, I guess... You know I'll bleed for you as long as it will please you."

  
"Perfect." _Yuri_ just walked off like that.

 

 

 

 

"Yuri, I don't get it." Changkyun finally spoke up as they were sitting on his bed.

  
"What is it?"

  
"Everyone's getting into relationships or simply sleeping around. I just... I have no want for any of that. I don't get it... Is there something wrong with me?"

  
"No. There isn't. You might just be asexual and/or aromatic. That's fine."

  
"A what?" He looked at the blonde lost.

  
"You don't know? Some people just don't feel the attraction. There are many different people in the LGBTQ+. Gay, bi, pan, ace, etc."

  
"You mean... It's _normal_ to not want this?"

  
"Yeah. It is. I personally don't experience this, but I believe it to be real and valid."

  
"You told me you're gay, so I know you are familiar with the community, but... There are actually more people like me?"

  
"Yes."

  
Changkyun smiled brightly. "Thank you, Yuri. You always have the answers."

  
"You're welcome. I try to."

 

 

 

  
Y went into Kihyun's room. The brunette was checking through his notebook when he was pushed to the wall.

  
"I need your taste." Y groaned kissing the neck.

  
"Obliviously, we have knifes, but we just couldn't do it here. We'll get caught."

  
"No, no. I'll get your blood later." He dropped to his knees and began tugging on the jeans and sliding them low.

  
"They are literally in the other room, what if they hear or walk in?"

  
"I don't care. You're my pet and you will listen to me. I informed you of this earlier." It was about time for Master to be the one stretching his pretty lips. And Kihyun was interested if the biting will continue.

  
Kihyun covered his mouth with his hand as the other's lips started to work on the sensitive skin. "Master..." The muffled moan incouraged the blonde to go faster and showing the true potential of the tongue. He was gifted to say the least. Kihyun kept his gaze fixed on the other man. The hollowed cheeks, stretched lips, swirling tongue, dangerously deep eyes staring straight back, no gag as the tip hits the back of his throat. Kihyun cover himself with the other hand to silence the pants as his body kept tensing up more and more. "I... _-god-_ " his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his toes curled up and his back arched away from the wall and the warm ropes made their way down Y's throat.

  
"See? You contained yourself well enough." He got back up to finally kiss him again. It's been awhile. The last time they embraced the collision of their lips was when Master fucked him. _Although, Kihyun wouldn't mind the other thing to happen again._

  
The younger didn't feel like waiting or asking for permission and began wandering his hands on the thin body. Master did the same after zipping up the trousers.

  
The door opened, but quickly closed.

  
"Fuck." Kihyun whined.

  
"Bad words, baby. You shouldn't say them. Do you want me to punish you here?" The smug eyebrow raise made Kihyun's member come alive once more.

  
"I'm sorry." He looked through his lashes. "But... Seriously. Someone saw us."

  
"So?"

  
"Well- aren't- I mean... Isn't this a secret?"

  
"Can't two men make out without any particular reason at a random moment?"

  
"They'll ask."

  
"All they saw was the kiss. Who cares?"

  
"But they'll ask. What am I supposed to say? _My Master gave me a blow job and now we're just making out._ "

  
"You can tell them that _Yuri_ and you kissed just because. That should be enough."

  
"Alright, _Yuri_ , let's go back. Maybe they won't ask now."

 

 

 

 

After _Yuri_ has left.

  
"Guys." Changkyun walked up to his friends and sat down on the sofa in between them. "Yuri helped me to realise something."

  
"What would that be?" Kihyun instantly was fully invested in the story.

  
"You know how I always avoided dating and whenever I would be on one it would be unpleasant, in a way... Well awkward."

  
"That's normal to be awkward on the first date." Minhyuk said.

  
"Yeah, but I just don't think I'm ment for it."

  
"What do you mean? You deserve happiness." The eldest knitted his brows in confusion.

  
"No, no. I'm happy without the romance. I'm aro ace."

  
"Aro ace?" Kihyun scratched his chin while thinking. "Oh! Aromatic and asexual, right? You just don't feel the attraction?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Makes sense. For as long as we've known you, you've been quite... _Unfazed_ by all of it."

  
"Yeah, yeah." Minhyuk nodded. "Thanks for telling us. We appreciate that you trust us."

  
"Why wouldn't I, you told be you're pan and gay."

  
"We're team all and nothing!" Minhyuk yelled.

  
"I'm just here, I guess. Have fun in your little club." Kihyun pouted pretending to be offended.

  
"Hey, we're all in the LGBTQ+ club together." Changkyun poked Kihyun on the side till the older chuckled. "By the way, _don't_ you dare make something awkward between me and Yuri. I also don't want to be a third wheel if you date."

  
"What?!" Minhyuk jumped on Changkyun to get closer to them.

  
" _Ah!_ They were making out."

  
"That's what you were doing?"

  
"Hey, nothing serious happened. It's not like we got engaged or something."

  
"You had your tongue in my friend's mouth."

  
"And he in mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics: Imagine Dragons - Bleeding Out
> 
>  
> 
> Their kisses or Y actually fucking Kihyun only happens if I have written about it, but the tortures still continue at least the majority of the weekends.


	14. What ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is smooth sailing.

H and Kihyun were working together while Y was out getting something for their work.

  
"Has he told you about the _"what ifs"_?" H asked.

  
"About what?"

  
"The plans what to do if something doesn't work out as planned."

  
"No... I don't think I'm supposed to know."

  
"You've been here for over two years. You are stuck here and you need to know what to do if all goes to shit. Ask him when he gets back or during your _little moments together._ " He said the last words unpleased.

  
"Are you mad at me?"

  
"No."

  
"At Master?"

  
"Sometimes, but that's not it."

  
"Then why are you so... Cold?"

  
"I'm a blood thirsty lunatic, what do you expect from me?" His voice was raised even more than intended.

  
"Hey! What the fuck is going on?" Y came back and placed a box near the entrance. "Only I yell at my pet."

  
"Fuck you and your pet. This is not about fucking some pretty boy. This is serious work! We've been in this for so long."

  
Y walked up to H and fisted his shirt. "I'm working. You are bitching right now. Shape up!"

  
"You know you're not the boss of me! I'm you're partner!"

  
"Sometimes you're just a little fucker!"

  
"You fuck not me! Plus-" he straightened his back enough to seem to tower over the older. "-you're little."

  
"Get back to work." Y hissed through gritted teeth and got to his table. H did the same. The Master sat down in his chair and pulled Kihyun by the hand to put him on his lap. "Now I'm pissed. Entertain me."

  
"How much am I allowed to do?"

  
"A lot."

  
"Okay." Kihyun turned around to face Y and began gently kissing the soft lips. _At first._ It quickly turned into hungry and desperate clinging as teeth and tongue joined in. His hips started to sway above Y's crotch creating friction. H put the things he had in his hands and dropped on the sofa. Kihyun's hands roamed the others body, scrunching the red shirt. Two belts and zippers got undone. By Kihyun and H. Kihyun got down on his knees to wrap his lips around the cock and his head started to move up and down. H began pumping up his member. Master's gaze never left the devoted stare as his breaths got slightly heavier. Kihyun moaned and let the vibrations stimulate and- he's up.

  
"Woah there, what-"

  
"Shh, Master. You will feel good." He climbed back on top, moved the thong string aside and began slowly inserting the size in, which wasn't that easy since he hadn't had a butt plug inside in a long time. But it's worth it _for Master_ , especially when the blonde loves to see Kihyun in pain. He released a broken whiny moan. "Master... You're just so big for me..." Y grabbed him by the hips and steadied him by also helping him to ride.

  
_That was to much! Such ignorance! Disrespect!_ H began stroking furiously fast. It almost hurt. _Outrageous! H was not having it. No. But he couldn't stop his hand as well as he couldn't deny that Kihyun was one precious and damaged man._

  
"Doesn't it hurt?" _How the fuck did Master sound and look so composed even as sweat was dropping down his forehead?_

  
"It does, but _-oh-_ Master... You like me hurt... I love it... _Love_ it!" High pitched pants were bursting out of the chest mercilessly as Y dug his nails in the other's ass. Kihyun put his hands in the crooks of Master's neck.

  
"You're such a mess... Isn't that lovely..." He moved the lace away and took a grip on Kihyun's hard cock and began stroking it to the rhythm of the riding. "Fuck how tight."

  
_Now it really hurt, but H didn't care. How dare they? How does Y, that ungrateful shit, dare to do all this in front of him!?_

  
"Mas-ter... I'm gonna..."

  
"Then do." He groaned feeling himself tense. "C'mon." Kihyun whined out a mess as the white landed on the red of the silk and he was filled up. Y cleaned off his hand on the shirt and took something from a drawer nearby. "Lift up that ass." Kihyun complied and Y inserted a butt plug. "You'll stay with this till you leave."

  
"Yes, Master."

  
"Good boy." He glanced at H, who had his hand covered in come. He grabbed some paper towels and threw them at the other. H caught them and cleaned up. Y stood up with Kihyun and took his shirt off. He gave it the brunette. "Put this away and get me a new one."

  
"Yes." He left with wobbly legs.

  
"Better?" Y looked at H.

  
"I could ask you the same thing."

  
"Let's not argue. Not today at least. We have to finish this."

  
"Fine, fine. I can agree on that, but-"

  
_"Oh god!"_

  
"-but how many times have you fucked him?"

  
"This was the second time my cock was up his ass, what's it to you?"

  
"Nothing."

  
"You're jealous?"

  
"Of cause not! How could you even think that?" H looked at him offended.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes! Fuck me hard!" Hoseok yelled raising his fists in the air. Y ran up to him.

  
"You did it?"

  
"Take a look." He was admiring his work, which seemed like a metal box. "How's the _cure_?"

  
"It needs to sit for an hour. Then it will be ready." He examined the item. "Great. What's the estimated time?"

  
"Like we planned, thirty minutes."

  
"If this prototype works..." Y ran his fingers through his hair.

  
"Yeah. We go big. _It_ will be big."

  
"Let's leave in an hour them. After the serum is ready." He showed Kihyun to come over and placed his hands on the hips of the other man. "You can leave a few hours early today. We need to go."

  
"Can't you take me with?"

  
"We won't be back before you have to go to work. Spend some time with your friends."

  
"Okay."

  
"Don't look so sad. I'll make up for those few hours next weekend. There will be enough blood for the whole week."

  
"I'll be waiting."

  
_This is not good. No, no._ H thought to himself.

  
"Will you tell me about what you did later?"

  
"As I hit you."

  
"Perfect."

  
"Yes, you are." Y's Cheshire grin grew from ear to ear in no time.

  
_No. This has to stop... But it might be too late._ The redhead shook his head.

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing, Y. I'll go get the jet ready. Start taking the stuff there." And he did.

  
"Before you leave, do want me to clean you out?"

  
"What do you mean, Master?" Kihyun didn't hear a verbal response. _Nope_. He was pushed to the wall so hard all the air seemed to have left his lungs. Master was on his knees pulling out the butt plug and licking at the runny come dripping from the entrance. It didn't take long for the tongue to make it's way in. Kihyun shuttered from the wet feeling. _It was new, unforgiving. Oh no. Oh! That's a long tongue._ H rolled his eyes as he entered and walked by like they don't exist continuing with carrying what needs to be carried to their jet. Kihyun was pushing his fists into the hard wall like it would do something as he moaned loudly. His knees started quivering and he moved himself slightly down. Down on that _darn_ tongue, he whimpered and felt a smirk from the other. _He was definitely clean by now. Never been more clean actually,_ but Y didn't seem to remove his face from in between the shaking legs. The lace was _packed_. _He was so hard he thought he'll rip the material. He was gasping as his stomach was in knots and- fucking fucked fuckery!_ Master just went away. He caught Kihyun in time to help him land on the floor safely. Seems a bit out of character in the other's mind. "What... What the... Master..."

  
"You can't touch yourself." He looked Kihyun, who whined in desperation, straight in the eyes. "Remember, I'll know."

  
"I need to wait a week? Really?"

  
"Yes. Be a good pet for me, yeah?"

  
"Fine." Kihyun pouted and crossed his arms. "I guess I'll go home with a f-" eyebrow raise warned what shouldn't leave his lips. "-rickin' boner. Oh... They'll notice..."

  
Y chuckled. "C'mon. Go change."

 

 

 

 

 

  
Kihyun came back and as he was going towards his room he saw Minhyuk talking to someone else as his head rested on the other's shoulder. Their fingers intertwined. "Hello." He entered the living room.

  
"Hey, Kihyunie." Minhyuk smiled brightly at him and jumped up from the sofa. "You're back early."

  
"Yeah, I ended up having a shorter... _Shift_ today."

  
Minhyuk took the person's with pink hair hand and pulled them close. "This is my partner Jongin."

  
"Hello, nice to meet you." They smiled a beautiful wide and sweet smile.

  
"You too."

  
They sat down. "We've been dating for a few months now."

  
"Oh, and you never mentioned."

  
"There were reasons."

  
"I asked him to give me time. I needed to be sure." Jongin looked into Minhyuk's eyes apologetically.

  
"It's all fine, I told you, sweety."

  
"May I ask why?" Kihyun had his protective friend mode unlocked just in case.

  
"I was afraid he'd change his mind when he finds out about my gender. Or someone in his life would forbid him to see someone like me."

  
"What's your gender?"

  
"I'm genderfluid. For example, now I feel agender."

  
"Oh, understandable, but Minhyuk is an accepting sunshine. And no one in this apartment is against of anyone at any LGBTQ+ spectrum end. All of us are part of it."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yeah. I mean, I'm gay. Anyways, what do you do, Kai?"

  
"I'm a ballet dancer."

  
"Oh, that's fascinating."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck me." H said to Y, after walking up to him ones the plane was on autopilot.

  
"What?" Y lifted a confused gaze up at the younger.

  
"Fuck me. Now." He commanded. "It's been way over a year. Why does Kihyun get to have all the fun?"

  
Y wrapped his hand around H's neck tightly and pushed him to the wall. "All the fun, eh? You want to bleed too? You want to be my whore?"

  
"It's about time I get your cock. Why can't you just cut Kihyun and fuck me?"

  
"I fucking knew you were jealous." He pulled a gun from a pocket on his belt and smacked the other's side. "Is this what to want?" He groaned.

  
"Hurt me if you want, I don't care. Just put it in me."

  
Y pushed the other to the cold metal ground harshly. The redhead gasped taking in the air. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy. And you better be able to finish our mission."

  
"I was always able to finish them." H answered as the other got down.

  
"Just don't fuck it up, princess."


	15. I'm working

_Why? Why was Kihyun looking forward to Master hurting him? He said it will be perfect to be hit... When did it all change so much? What did H say about a year ago... Syndrome... Stockholm syndrome? Yeah, yeah. That._ Kihyun pulled out his phone to look it up.

> ~ Stockholm syndrome is a condition that causes hostages to develop a psychological alliance with their captors as a survival strategy during captivity. These feelings, resulting from a bond formed between captor and captives during intimate time spent together, are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims. Generally speaking, Stockholm syndrome consists of "strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other." ~ according to Wikipedia.

_No, no, no... He doesn't... Why would he... No, no, no._ Kihyun's breathing became heavy, something was pushing his chest down, his stomach is being pulled and crushed at the same time. He's getting dizzy, everything-

A bell rings as a customer enters.

Kihyun looks up and shivers.

"Hey, Kihyun." He walks up to the counter.

"Yuri?" Kihyun smiles. He just doesn't know what else is he supposed to do. No, he doesn't anymore.

"Not many  people at the end of the day?"

"Usually there are more."

"Follow me." Yuri walked towards the storage room, where only the staff was allowed. Kihyun locked the door behind them. Master pulled on the other's pants.

"Wait, wait... I- I'm working." Kihyun hit his back at the wall.

"Calm down." He continued. "Turn around." He commanded when the pants were around the thighs. Y took something from his pocked and literally stuffed it up Kihyun's ass.

"Wha-wh-what are you doing? _Oh sh-_ " he felt little beats vibrate inside. "What's that?"

"Something to make the last few hours more interesting." He put the tiny remote in his pocket and pulled up the jeans. The vibrations weren't even hearable as the toy was so quiet. "Now you go on with your day."

"What?" That was way too much like a moan. He had fix it before he actually speaks to a customer. They left the little room. "You want me to continue with something vibrating in my ass?" He whisper shouted.

"What did I say about using those words? Work like this. I'll stay here, keep an eye on you. Get me a drink." He gave Kihyun the money and walked off to take a seat.

After he made the coffee he carried it to his Master. At that moment another person came in so he got back to the counter. "Oh, hi, Jongin." He smiled.

"Hi." They grined. Kihyun felt the beats speed up and shuddered. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Sorry. What could I get you?"

"Um, Minhyuk mentioned the latte here is great so I guess that."

"Alright." They paid for it and he gave back the change. While he was making the drink he kept talking to Jongin and trying to ignore the feeling in his ass. "So, how have you been?"

"Good. I have a show coming up."

"Oh? When?"

"Next Saturday, would you like to come?"

Kihyun glanced at Y, who showed him to accept the offer. "I'd love too."

"That's great!" They smirked excitedly.


	16. Perfect for me

"Ah!" Kihyun arched to the pain of the 18th strike. "Eigh-eighteen..." He stuttered winded as tears and blood were streaming down. "Nine-teen!" He clenched all his muscles and hissed.

  
"Alright, you can stop counting. It's storytime, pet."

  
He choked from the other swing. "Thank you, Master... I was so eager to hear it... Ah!"

  
"Firstly, have you seen the news?"

  
Kihyun groaned from another hit. "Yes."

  
"You've seen the story of all animals in the forest _going insane_?"

  
"Ye-Ah!"

  
"Well, sweetie, me and H went there to test out the device we've been working on." Kihyun hissed trying not to interrupt his Master. "We placed it in the middle of the forest and flew the fuck out of that place. No sooner did we cross the line when the serum began its work. It was fucking fantastic! Glorious." Three passionate hits. "The animals began literally ripping each other's throats. Some went after the humans." A sinister laughter was accompanied with more strikes. "It was such delicious chaos! Fuck! When we extend the power... You'll be there to witness it."

  
"Ah!" Kihyun had his eyes closed to keep his pooling tears in. When he opened them however he saw the blurry view of Master in front of him. Straddling him and putting the whip aside. The pale hands began roaming the body, long fingers playing with the blood and fresh wounds making Kihyun whimper from the harshly gently touch. _All for, Master, all for him..._

  
"You did well today, pet. Jongin didn't seem to be too aware something was off." He moved his face right above Kihyun's and whispered. "They had no idea I was fucking you from afar."

  
"M-master... Why... Why did you take me today?"

  
"Because you'll be at your friend's partner's show. You have to work for that time."

  
"Okay, Master." He said breathless. Still overwhelmed.

  
"So precious... So tamed and complaint... So perfect for me to play with..." Y said quietly tracing his bloody finger along one side of the younger's jaw. On the other side he left stinging bites while groaning. "What toy should I use on my toy?" He asked in a mesmerising melody in his sultry voice.

  
"The most painful ones..." Kihyun looked his Master straight in the eyes.

  
"Perfect for me..." Y repeated himself grinning devilishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are taking longer. The next chapter should be longer.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, let me know how this is going, okay? I'd really enjoy to know your opinion.


	17. Don't start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H can't take this.

For a split second it seemed like Jongin frowned in a thinking expression while shaking Yuri's hand.

  
"Nice to meet you." They smiled.

  
"You too. Outstanding performance." The other grined back by a little bit.

  
"Thank you."

  
"I am glad Changkyun offered to join."

  
"How could I not invite you?" He said and Minhyuk hugged his partner.

  
"You were perfect, baby. So cool, I mean graceful, Taemin was really amazing too."

  
"You're too sweet." Jongin blushed.

  
"I'm stating the obvious, Jongie."

  
"Yeah, he is." Kihyun nodded.

 

 

 

  
Taemin joined them to go to a restaurant as well. She has already met Minhyuk, Changkyun and Kihyun before. It was her first time meeting Yuri, yet they seemed to get along just fine. Just like Jongin, who remembered the blonde from the cafe a week before.

  
They were sitting by a round table. Changkyun, Yuri, Kihyun, Minhyuk in Jongin's embrace, Taemin.

  
After they ordered they continued discussing the show until Changkyun noticed Yuri's hand on Kihyun's thigh. At first he just raised his eyebrow. No one saw that. Or perhaps simply ignored him. Then he saw how the same hand began slowly sliding along the inner thigh.

  
He cleared his throat. "Um... I don't mean to seem rude, but... Well... That's kinda uncomfortable for me, guys. You're not even the ones dating. Well, if you are that's fine, but... Could you not... _Rub off_ at each other next to me?"

  
Kihyun blushed in an instance and Yuri chuckled quietly. "Sorry. Your friend's cute."

  
"Yeah, I know."

  
Minhyuk giggled. "Aw, you two are cute."

  
Kihyun was still blushing and staring at the edge of the table. _They had no idea what their "relationship" was like. No clue._

  
Yuri noticed the suspicion in Jongin's eyes. He knew the secret Jongin was keeping. Other seemed to not. He wandered how much does the dancer know about him. He just smiled though.

  
"Anyways, Yuri, what do you do?" Taemin asked.

  
"I work in the morgue. Take care of the dead, find out how they died. All that stuff."

  
"Doesn't that get too dark? Or scary?" Minhyuk's eyes widened.

  
"Not really. They're dead, what can they do to me? Plus, I can always have fun after work. Brighten up my mood. My friend is a literal sunshine. Most of the time at least. Well, he's been cranky lately actually."

  
"Unless he's pissed." Kihyun mumbled.

  
"Yeah, Hoshi is the one who can be scary."

  
"Hoshi?" Minhyuk dug through his memory. "A doctor perhaps?"

  
"Yes."

  
"Hoshi Sato?"

  
"M. Was he your doctor?"

  
"Yeah. After my... _Accident_. I can't believe I still can't remember that month." He scratched his head. "That was the month I met Jongin. I had no idea who was this Jongin when I saw a text from them."

  
"That's okay. We hadn't known each other that well yet."

 

 

 

  
Before the dessert Kihyun went to the bathroom. Yuri followed moments later.

  
_"Oh god."_ Kihyun sighed. "What are you going to do, Master?"

  
"Who's Master?" Yuri chuckled at Kihyun's lost expression. "I'm just here to take a leak, why are you even scared?"

  
"I'm not. I just... I don't know, I guess I expected you to do something." Kihyun shrugged.

  
"Hm." He pinned the other man to the wall. Kihyun gasped and hissed at the way his back hit the wall. Y's face was _very_ close. "Is there something you want me to do?" He asked breathing hot air onto the flustered skin.

  
"You can do whatever you want with me... But, please... Not here. They might come in. Changkyun already saw us kiss back at the apartment and now your hand on my leg... They'll be suspicious. They might think we're dating or somethi-"

  
"So?" Y was looking Kihyun dead into those pretty eyes.

  
"What do you mean _so_? What am I supposed to say? _Oh no, we're not dating, guys, I'm just his toy_."

  
"Are you ashamed of me? Ashamed of dating Yuri?"

  
"What?" Kihyun was taken aback by the unexpected question. "What the hell, Master?"

  
He chuckled trailing his finger along Kihyun's jaw. With the tip he raised the pet's chin and bit into the tinted bottom lip. "Do you think they would be against you dating Yuri? That way we could see each other more often. Don't you want to see me more often?"

  
"I- I do, but..."

  
"But what? Are you scared they'll find out the truth?"

  
"What will you do if they do? I'm not hurting either of them again. Plus, how about Changkyun?"

  
"You'll have to make sure that don't find out. What about Changkyun?"

  
"You're friends, are you not?"

  
"Yeah, sure, but it's not like he would be against _Yuri_ and you being in a relationship."

  
"He would be if he would know the truth."

  
"That's why he won't find out the truth." That sounded like a threat from the magnificently beautiful Master. _Such a handsome man... Yet so insane..._

  
"What are you saying?" Kihyun groaned.

  
"You are dating Yuri and after this you are going home with Yuri to kind of have a little date. Got it?" He asked with a raised brow.

  
Kihyun sighed. "Why?" He buried his gaze in the crook of Master's neck. "Why must we expand this?"

  
"Because I said so. Why else?"

  
"But, please-" he looked up. "Why must we drag others into it. Can't you just continue using me secretly?"

  
"It will still be secretly, just more risqué."

  
" _Why? Why? Why?"_ His hands rested on Y's neck even though he didn't get the permission. "Master..."

  
"Is this too much for you? Are you finally breaking?" Ghostly his hands brushed against Kihyun's sides. "You can't handle being my pet anymore?"

  
"I can, I can. I won't fail you. I must please you. I have told you, I'm point in living is to please you."

  
"Good boy. Now go. Go, go. You don't want them to think we're fucking do you?" He smirked like the devil he was.

  
Kihyun left the restroom. That was he was told to do. He must obey the commands.

 

 

  
During the rest of the dinner Kihyun was a bit out of it, but not too much to raise suspicion. After it, Taemin and Jongin got a cab to share as they were neighbours. Minhyuk and Changkyun were ready to take Kihyun by the hands to take him home, but he walked closer to Y.

  
"I... We... Are going to... Go together..."

  
"I knew it. I knew there was something between you!" Minhyuk turned at Changkyun. "You owe me some money, dear."

  
"What?!" Kihyun snorted. "Of cause. Why didn't I expect you two to have another fucking bet?"

  
While others weren't paying attention Y slipped his hand into Kihyun's back pocket of the dark wash jeans.

  
"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Changkyun eyed his roommate.

  
"Don't worry, I'll keep him safe." Yuri grined. Kihyun felt a freezing shiver rush down his spine. _They hand no idea..._

  
"I'm sure you will." One of them said. Kihyun wasn't sure who because Y seemed to have poured something into his drink while the four weren't looking. It must have been working as he was light headed and he had difficulty concentrating.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun finally _came back_ once he was tied up by the bed. _Here we go again._

  
He saw Master sitting in an armchair in a corner of the room. They smirked at each other.

  
"Why don't we try something new, pet?"

  
"That's tha-" he shuddered feeling someone else's long and thin, quite delicate fingers dance upon his scars. His gaze moved to the source to find a seductively grinning H. The man was so beautiful. He looked like a predictor ready to devour all that was Kihyun. "Are you going to play with me, H?"

  
"Yeah..." He purred climbing on top of the helpless body. "I am not sure what to do yet..."

  
"What ever you want, isn't that right, pet?" Y asked in his place.

  
"Yes. If that what my Master wishes for. Please, ruin me, H." The redhead chuckled while whispering a praise. He sat down on Kihyun's thighs and turned at Y.

  
"Y, could you get me some toys?" Y did just that. The pet didn't see what his Master brought, but noticed him walking off once more. "Thanks, _sugar_. So..." He licked his lips examining the view in front of him. "What could I do first to you...? Oh!" He picked up a cock ring. He slid it on Kihyun's member and tightened it. It had a remote so he turned the vibrations on the highest speed, with no time for the other to adjust, but just hiss. In pleasure so far. Then he took nipple clasps and pinched Kihyun's sensitive skin with them. Now the latter hissed from the stinging. "You already look prettier." He pulled out a collar. There was a slight difficulty putting it on due to how tight it was. Kihyun tried taking deep and steady breaths. H tangled his fingers through the brown hair, pulling oh so lightly. With the other hand he took a rod and began hitting the scars, stealing a groan from Kihyun, who didn't necessarily expected the sudden hits. They ripped a few wounds making blood escape. "So pretty..." He sighed mesmerised by the blood that was staining the (once again white) sheets. Kihyun was whimpering feeling the harsh swings at his wounded skin and gasping from the lack of oxygen, making his vision blur. He felt a dip on the bed and noticed Master sitting besides them. _What's he doing?_ The blonde's hand traveled to H's waist. No, no... A little bit lower... _Oh_. He heard a belt being undone and material moved out of the way. Master's arms began moving in a way that could have only ment he was working H up. And the moaning breaths that left the redhead's lips approved Kihyun's guesses. "Sugar... You wanna join?"

  
"Play with him, H. Show me what you always wanted to do with him." He groaned in a low voice and H hit the one tied up harder. Kihyun could only wince as his painful erection was ignored. _Why was he hard? This is sick..._ His hand worked faster tightening the grip and stealing a whiny moan.

  
"Should I let your baby boy come, Y?" He said and bit into his lower lip.

  
"Why not? He was a good boy, weren't you, pretty boy?" Y leaned closer to Kihyun, breathing into the lips.

  
"Yes, yes... I- I was good. Please..." He whimpered weakly, feeling drugged by the lack of oxygen.

  
"Please who?" The Master licked along the pink lips of the younger.

  
"Please... H..."

  
"Alright, honey." He purred stroking the twitching and throbbing cock while enjoying the treatment Y is providing him with. "Fuck!" He felt the white ropes covering his chest. "Messy boy..." He took Y by the wrist. "Why don't you ride me, huh? It's been fucking years."

  
"Take those fucking pants off." Y answered ripping his own off. H complied. Y grabbed the redhead by the throat and laid him down on Kihyun's bloody abdomen. He lubed up H's cock and slid down onto it with a loud groan. Not waisting time prepping. With the other hand he dug his nails into the bleeding chest making the brunette weep. _"-Fuck-"_ Master began rapidly swaying his hips. Bouncing on the dick mercilessly. H could feel the blood pouring out from underneath his back as he held onto the milky thighs. Y leaned down to lick the red streams off of Kihyun's chest. _What the fuck's happening?! Why doesn't Kihyun hate this? Why does he want this to continue?_

  
"Can- can you bite... Into me?" He breathed out. That made the madman grin and happily obey the pet's wish while pulling onto H's foxy locks. Kihyun moaned from being painfully overstimulated. In the worst and best way. Y _sucked_ the blood. _Drank it out._

  
"Y!" H dug his nails into the hips of the dominant (as always) man.

  
"Come inside of me." He whispered against the skin. As he felt the shaking release of the other he stroke himself a few times and burst out on H's shirt. "Fuck..." He bit into an edge of a wound and ripped of a piece of skin, making Kihyun scream as it deepened the wound. Yoongi swallowed that piece and sucked out more blood. "You're fucking delicious, pretty boy..." He groaned drunkenly. He noticed the cock ring still vibrating and making the other wince and whimper. "H... You merciless little shit..."

  
H grined deviously. "Oops..."

  
"Do you want to go further, pet?" Y asked bestriding the brunette. "M?"

  
"What do you... Want to- do to me?" He asked panting and dizzy, trying to focus on the man above. The naked ass on his lower abdomen! He felt it _all_.

  
"Hurt you..." That was just a breath, which made Kihyun shudder.

  
"H-how much worse?"

  
"It will be very painful. No new marks, no nothing. Just pain." His hands caressed the other's sides as if Kihyun was a wounded animal. Well, he kind of was.

  
"O-okay... If that's what you- wish for... Master."

  
"Attaboy." He slapped H's thigh. "H, get it for me, will ya?"

  
He groaned not wanting to move, but stood up and walked off. When he came back, he gave a little wooden box to Y. "Here you go, sugar." A dimply smile grew from the heart lips. _He didn't look mad. Not at the moment._

  
"Thanks, _honey_." He took off the lid. Kihyun followed the other's hand. How the fingers picked up white crystals. _Oh no..._ "This will definitely hurt." He began sprinkling the salt onto the cuts and Kihyun gasped arching his chest towards the source of the pain, biting into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood out. His whole body was twitching in a broken rhythm, yet Master didn't even think of stopping.

  
"Y." H whispered after putting his pants back on a changing into a clean shirt and of cause cleaning off his back first before that. "Isn't it enough yet?" He asked seeing the streaking tears. Completely washing the pale, fear and suffering filled face.

  
"Is it too much for you?" Master purred not stopping.

  
"If- _huh!-_ if... You wish- to - to- continue... Do so..." He whimpered through gritted teeth as Master revealed his sinister grin and released a laugh of a madman.

  
"Kihyun... Don't... Tell him to stop." H was watching the scene disturbed.

  
"No- no... Master... Do wha-what- you.. Please..."

  
"Don't you _dare_ to pass out." Y dropped more salt.

  
"Ah!" He was about to sob as the burning fresh wounds were eliminating all other senses. "Please..."

  
"Please what?"

  
"It hurts so much." He was drooling, crying, gasping, shaking and whimpering desperately. The cock ring was tightly wrapped and making him even more sensitive. Overstimulated.

  
"Do you want me to stop?"

  
"I- I... I'm sorry."

  
"Do you want me to stop?" The scarily calm, yet strong and low voice asked once more. The _last_ time.

  
"Please... Stop..." He choked on the last syllable closing his eyes shut. He almost drifted off when he felt liberated. The ring was gone, Master wasn't sprinkling anymore salt on. He blinked a few times to see Y right above his face.

  
"Good boy... You're so strong aren't you? Yeah, you are. You're strong for me?" Kihyun nodded incoherently. "It still hurts?" Another nod. "Tell me how it feels like."

  
"It... It burns and- stings. So much... Like little daggers... So many of them... So painful..."

  
"Let's go clean up, okay? I'll wash out the salt." Y sat Kihyun up by the waist. The red chest rested on Master's no longer clean one. "H, help me carry him to bathroom." H wordlessly did as asked/commanded. They went into the shower. Y told H that he will take care of Kihyun from there and that the redhead can go start working in the lab. So he did. Kihyun had one of his arms around Master's shoulders as the blonde, who was still just in the dress shirt, turned on the water. The water hit the wounds and Kihyun hissed digging his nails into the shoulder. "Shh..." His hand ran through the scars. Slightly too harsh, but that was simply the way he was. He craved to enforce pain. At least a little bit. "You'll be clean soon, pet. Very soon." He whispered into the brunette's ear. His shirt was completely soaked by now. Kihyun's free hand climbed up Y's chest and rested on the pale neck. The younger began placing kisses on it. He tried to have his body as close to the other's as possible. So desperate for his Master. "What- what are you doing?" He asked confused from the soft touched even when the hurt male was so unforgivably used just a moment ago.

  
"I need you... I need you, Master..." He whined. "I don't want to loose you..."

  
He chuckle. "Don't you release how unhealthy this is?"

  
"I do, but... I don't care."

  
"How about that I hurt you this much?"

  
"I like it... I like how much this excites you..." His lips were still wandering along the neck. He whimpered a protest when Y pulled them away, but soon melted from the kiss he was rewarded with. Beautiful pink lips of Master hungrily making the dominance known. Tongue sneakily slipping in, teeth clinging roughly. After what seemed like forever they pulled away.

  
"You're so desperate to be hurt... Has the world loved you too much?"

  
"The world was nothing before you, Master..."

 

 

  
In the lab H read the reading of the microchip and groaned infuriated. "What the fuck? Kihyun needs to fucking go." He sighed.

 

 

 

 

  
A month later H was having enough. Y was upstairs while the two were in the lab.

  
"Snap out of it!" H slapped Kihyun across the face. "You're mental! Welcome to the club I guess." He hissed. "You should get a therapist and try to forget about all of this."

  
"What? What has gotten into you, H?" Kihyun spread his arms wide angrily. "Why do you always attack me out of nowhere?"

  
"You need to get out of here."

  
"Why? I'm working for Master if you haven't noticed. I'm not supposed to comply to you."

  
"That's the syndrome talking! Do you even release how messed up everything is? You are worse than some of my patients!" Hoshi has recently started to work in a different hospital. Mental hospital. _How ironic..._

  
"Shut up with the god damn syndrome, will you? I'm fine. If I don't continue my friends will fucking die or worse!"

  
"You little shit..." He signed massaging his temples. "How about you?"

  
"This is not about me. It's about you."

  
"What the fuck?"

  
"You're jealous of the attention he gives me... You miss him fucking you more often..."

  
"Are you crazy?! Well, yeah! You are actually!"

  
"Don't deny this, H." He pierced the redhead with his gaze.

  
"I don't need to be jealous of you, you're pathetic!" He noticed Kihyun glancing at the door, where Y was standing, for who knows how long. "What? Don't have what to say anymore? Did your courage disappear with the entry of your _precious_ Master? You think he doesn't know what we're talking about? He is the one who implanted the fucking microchip inside of you!"

  
"So?"

  
"So? _So?_ " He snorted with an annoyed chuckle. "Do you not hear what we're saying? This is madness!" He couldn't hold in another chuckle. "All of this is so sick... I can't believe we're here... Like this..." He turned at Y. "Why the fuck did you drag him into this? Aren't we enough? Couldn't you just continue finding random bastards to kill or rape? Make it quick? Fast torture... _Shit_!" He spat. "Look what's happening!" His face was red and the veins popped on his neck and he yelled.

  
"Shut the fuck up." He whispered walking up to Kihyun and placing his hand on the brunette's hip. "Having him here to play saves time. Otherwise I would have to go out and look for someone." He seemed so calm an composed. Kihyun followed every word that left his lips. "What's wrong with having toys?"

  
"You're dependent on him. Don't you realise? Do you not see this?"

  
"I don't desperately need him. I just enjoy having him here." He pulled the other closer and Kihyun leaned onto his Master more. "Also, I'm not sure how would he even survive in the real world anymore. He needs my guidance." Y pushed a brown strain of hair away from the eyes admiring him. "It's all for fun. Nothing more."

  
"He loves you... You formed a Stockholm syndrome for him!"

  
"Stuff that syndrome up your ass."

  
"Are you fucking blind?" He took a cylinder with a green liquid and threw it at Y. Kihyun ran up in front and the glass broke along the neck, cutting it and the burning mark blooming on the skin.

  
"Ah!" Kihyun cried out dropping on the floor and trying to wipe off the liquid and burning his fingers in the process.

  
"What the fuck?!" Master kneeled down to him. He ripped off a part of the dress and began removing the stinging hell and some blood. "The fuck's wrong with you, H?!" He screamed at the redhead.

  
"I'm a psychopath, genius... Just like you."

  
"Fuck you." He wrapped an arm around the shivering body. Kihyun was in shock and there was no other way he knew to react. "Shh... That's not the worst pain you've encountered, pet. You can take it." After minutes, maybe hours, Kihyun's incoherent breaths steadied and he nuzzled into Y. After more time had passed he helped Kihyun to stand up. Y sighed. "Muse-" it's been a long time since he has used this name. He leaned closer to the one he was now holding in his arms. "Can you live for a bit without me?"

  
"What?" He panicked. "What do you mean?"

  
"We'd be back. I'll be back, but there's something that we have to do. When we're done I promise to get you."

  
"Can't I... Be with you?"

  
"No. We'll leave only for a little while."

  
"When will you be back, Master?" He wrapped his fingers on Y's hands, which were on his neck.

  
"We might take over a year." The expression on Kihyun's face was difficult to understand. Frightened? Disappointed? Mad?... Depressed? "But you'll be a good boy, won't you, Kihyunie? You will continue like nothing happened and not tell anyone about this. Remember, I'll know."

  
Kihyun took in a shaking breath. "Okay, Master... I'll be waiting for you..." He remembered something important in this story, that must've been acknowledged if they wanted a convincing scrip for the others. "What about... They think... I'm dating Yuri..."

  
"Changkyun knows I'm leaving for business."

  
"Oh. Okay..." He fell into Master's arms, hugging Y tightly, desperately. "I understand... It's weird, sick, pathetic... But I'll miss you, Master... So much... I'll miss it all."

  
"Even the bloody punishments?" He felt a nod against his shoulder as an answer. "Go change and go home. Try to hide your neck. I'll find you later. Go now and don't say goodbye. Because this is not it... I'll make you suffer again..."

  
Kihyun couldn't help when his lip corners curled up. "Okay, Master. Until that day comes..." He escaped the embrace and walked off not turning back.

 

 

  
When he came back home he flopped on his bed, turned on some music (Imagine Dragons, Wiz Khalifa, Lil Wayne - Sucker For Pain on repeat), put in the earphones, closed his eyes and drifted off to the memories collected over the years. Changkyun walked by and understood that Yuri has told Kihyun about leaving. He cover the elder with a blanket and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's this chapter? Hopefully not too over the place. Sorry if it is, I've been a bit "spaced out" recently, so to say.


	18. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Minhyuk try their best to keep Kihyun from slipping away.

The bedroom door opened and Kihyun turned on to the other side to see who's there. He would never do that, but this time he felt compelled to. He opened his eyes and saw Y leaning by the door with a smug grin. Kihyun couldn't control the smile growing on his face as he sat up on his bed. _"Master..."_ He breathed out in awe.

  
"Hey there, pet. Been awhile." He walked closer staring down.

  
"So long... Three months. You- you said you might take over a year- did- are you finally back?"

  
"No, not yet. I'm just here for a moment. I'm just here to see you." He took a deep breath. "Take off your shirt. I want to take a look at your scars." Kihyun removed it in an instance. Y gazed at the deeply marked chest. He admired all the pain he has put the younger through. He grazed his nails upon the the scar where he bit off a piece of flesh. Then he bestrode the brunette and trailed the tip of his nose along the burned mark on the neck. With his nose and the warm breath he was able to push the other down to the bed to lay on his back with barely any effort at all. "Look at you..." He groaned in a low voice. "Just as compliant as always. Nothing has changed."

  
"Please, please, please... I need you... I need you." Kihyun was becoming dizzy and suffocated by the essence of his Master. The body hovering on top, the sinister grin, the devious eyes, mischievous tongue licking the pink lips.

  
"You're so pretty, pet." He bit around the scar on the neck, sucked on the rested skin. He began sucking on the Adam's apple and sinking his teeth into it stealing a whimpering moan from Kihyun.

  
"Please... Please... Harder, hurt me... I beg you, Master. Hurt and use me... Violate me..." He arched desperately trying to feel the other. "Please..." He whined.

  
"Oh, sweetie... You'd love it even if I killed you." He purred combing the brown strains of hair and then tracing a finger along the jawline.

  
"Yes." He mouthed out completely lost in desire from the other's drunkening touch.

  
"You want me to hurt you... So I will." He hissed revealing all teeth to be sharp fangs, his eyes turned red. He arched his back and raised his hands as sharp claws. In one quick move he felt to Kihyun sinking it all in so the younger couldn't do anything but just scream in the overwhelming pain.

  
He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed panting. He was covered in sweat. Kihyun looked around the room. He was alone. As per usual. _Of cause his Master wasn't back yet._ He buried his face in his hands and broke down. The burning tears didn't sting enough and quiet sobs filled the dark room as his shoulders quivered, they felt like they were about to crumble down, just like all of him.

 

 

 

Changkyun entered the elder's bedroom in the morning. Kihyun was facing the wall again. The younger placed the plate of food, that would barely be touched, on a bedside table and was about to leave. That's how it was for the past time. Kihyun would still go to work, but besides that, he would simply lay in bed. Refusing everything with silence. If one of them would want to look him in the eyes he would hide under the sheets. This time Changkyun stopped at the door. _Did he hear something?_

  
"Kihyun...?" He asked softly and quietly. He was surprised when Kihyun actually turned around and faced him. The older's eyes were red and puffy, he was so pale and so thin.

  
_"Changkyun... I missed you."_ He whispered with a weak and sad smirk. His voice sounded to raspy and dusty. It was unused.

  
Changkyun rushed to him and sat down next to him, intertwining their fingers. "Kihyun, I missed you so much. Please... Let us help you... I know you're upset you can't see him, but... We can help you."

  
"I know." He nodded and sat up. He forgot he was wearing a T-shirt and didn't understand the reasoning for the younger's shocked expression and the gasp. "What is it?"

  
"Your- your neck..."

  
Kihyun sighed. "I burned myself, don't worry about it..."

  
"How- long...?" Changkyun was at a loss for words.

  
"I... I don't know..." He lied. He knew exactly how long has Master been away.

  
"Do you need anything?" The shaking voice asked.

  
"Thank you. The breakfast will me enough."

  
"Please eat more."

  
"We'll see." Kihyun faked a smile. Changkyun kissed his cheek and left the room.

  
The lonely man looked at the plate. _No. He wasn't interested, but he has to. He has to pull himself together and then wait for Master. Wait for the magnificent abuse to continue once more._

 

  
Changkyun walked into the living room where Minhyuk was sitting on the sofa. He dropped next to him and hugged the elder.

  
"What can we do for him, Minhyukie?" He asked against the neck.

  
"What did he say?"

  
"Not much, but... You should know... Don't get too shocked when you see him. He has a mark on his neck. He said he burned himself."

  
"Okay, Changkyunie. Stay strong for him. We must try to protect him from any other danger."

 

 

 

 

 

After hours Kihyun left his room. It was Saturday. He didn't have work. He reached the living room and saw that Changkyun was sleeping on Minhyuk's lap. The older was doing something on his laptop. Might have been work. He didn't care. The elder noticed him and faced him with a loving smile.

  
"Hey, Kihyunie."

  
"Hi." He walked closer. "I'm sorry."

  
"Why, baby? You have nothing to be sorry about."

  
"I was really pushing you away. I shouldn't have."

  
"Don't worry about it."

  
"Can... Can we do something today?"

  
"Of cause, Kihyunie." Minhyuk cheered and began caressing Changkyun's hair. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. Wake up... Someone wants to be with you." The other was a bit lost at first, but then saw the two men. He was even more confused. "Kihyunie wants to do something with us today. No time for sleeping."

  
Changkyun ran up to hug Kihyun. He tried to make it seem like before, not the desperate need to take care of the other and make sure he's okay. "What do you want to do? We can do anything. It's going to be amazing whatever you pick."

  
Kihyun chuckled. He wasn't sure he'll remember how, yet he did. "I want to go out. Perhaps walk around the park. I don't know. I just want to go out."

  
"Let's do this then." Minhyuk slapped his computer shut. Maybe a bit too hard. He should be a little bit more careful.

 

 

 

They were walking around the river in the park at a peaceful pace. Yet Kihyun didn't feel peaceful. He missed his friends. This felt calming, he'll admit, but his mind was still haunting him. Every night. The memories never leave him. Even now he wishes to get smacked by the whip. To be called a pet or a whore. To be chocked or cut. Molested in the way he craves so badly. Suddenly he was brought back by Changkyun's soft let low voice. He sounded gentle.

  
"Kihyun, did I hear something last night? Something from your bedroom?" He asked taking the other's hand in his.

  
"Sorry, I had a nightmare... Kinda."

  
"Do you want to tell us about it?" Minhyuk wandered with his hand on the younger's shoulder.

  
"I can't really explain it well. I'm afraid you just won't understand this. Not yet at least. Perhaps not ever..."

  
"Is it... About Yuri?" Changkyun felt a squeeze on his hand from the mention of the elder's name.

  
"Yeah. Yes, of cause. You know perfectly well that everything is about Yuri." He sighed angrily.

  
"Then why doesn't he try to contact you? Why is he like this? I know you two like him, but come on! That's an ass move!" Minhyuk groaned.

  
"He can't, okay? I'm not sure what M- Yuri is doing, but I know he can't. He said that they might take over an year. He told me! And then-" he went more quiet. "He promised me he'll be back. Promised. He has never broken a promise yet. He never will. I know."

  
"He will. Okay. But... Don't lock yourself in during that time, okay?" Changkyun asked.

  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry to you both and... Thank you for dealing with me when I'm like this."

  
The two hugged him. "We'll never leave you."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

H woke up with his hands tied behind his back as he laid on his stomach. This wasn't new lately. They would often fuck. Sometimes H would feel some pain. They always slept together. Of cause, naked. Some mornings Y would complain about the younger's morning reflex against his ass and the redhead would just chuckle and bite into the back of the blonde's neck. Now he felt the elder's warm breath on his ass.

 

"Y..." H moaned. "What are you gonna do this time?" He squeaked feeling the teeth sunk into his cheek. "Fuck."

 

"I know how much you love this..." He groaned in a seductively low voice and began licking at the rim, letting his tongue maneuver in such ways no one else would ever even think of moving. H moaned loudly to it all arching his back, lifting his ass at the other's face and burying his own in the pillow and Y's flexible tongue found a harsher and faster pace.


	19. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the night is young but it makes you feel much older  
> And you comatose each waking hour of life  
> When the days go by but the darkness lingers longer  
> and before you know it live is one long night
> 
> But when I close my eyes, I see you stand before me  
> And if you take my hand I'll leave it all behind
> 
> Because only you can set me free  
> So hold me close just like the first time
> 
> Flashing lights illuminate your halo  
> And my pounding heartbeat thunders like a drum  
> When we used to dance, we never cast a shadow  
> Cause there was only you and me when we were young
> 
> And in a sea of scars the first cut is the deepest  
> No matter where you are I'll always think of you
> 
> Because only you can set me free  
> So hold me close just like the first time  
> And show me how it used to be  
> Because only you can set me free
> 
> Only You Because only you can set me free  
> So hold me close just like the first time  
> And show me how it used to be  
> Because only you can set me free
> 
> {Hurts - Only You}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: my gory nightmares ;)

He turned on his other side. He couldn't sleep well so he opened his eyes and saw the other laying besides him. _No. Oh god no..._ It was far from that, the other's whole head was covered in blood. The dead stare gazing at his wide eyes. The only other thing the other had was a bloody spine. Just the bone leaving the head. The skin was blue, grey... If it wasn't disturbing enough, the eyes shuddered as a deep inhale was taken in.

  
_"Master..."_ A groggy noise left the dry lips.

  
Y felt a cold shiver rush down his body. He shook his head blinking repeatedly. Trying to unsee the younger man like this. "Kihyun! What the fuck?!" He yelled as his hand slowly reached the sunken cheek. "Kihyun!" He cried out a scream.

  
"Master..." He repeated so raspy and then began choking and spitting out blood right onto Y. Nothing made sense.

  
"This is impossible! Kihyun!" His yell broke off as the life left the pet's eyes. _"Fuckfuckfuckfuck..."_ He began cursing under his breath. Blood and death never terrified him. This time was different though. It was just _too much_. He closed his eyes and took a few shaking breaths. As he opened them he saw the red liquid pouring out from Kihyun's eyes, nose, mouth, ears in unstoppable streams and the head laughed manically. The blood began running down the dirty spine. Y yanked on his hair, pulling hard to hurt himself as he screamed out his lungs in horror. His eyes closed shut as he couldn't bare to see the unbelievable view.

  
He felt two hands on his shoulders slightly swaying him to the side as he kept yelling. After a few minutes he went completely quiet and started gasping while his whole body was shuddering in someone's embrace. His eyes finally shot open and he jumped back seeing H's face. He fell out of the bed and hit his arm. He hissed at the pain and startled stood up. He backed away from a man looking at him in shock and confusion. His back hit the wall. He looked around. He was in his room. H was naked in his bed. Like usual. He was naked against his wall. He took a few breaths to steady his breathing and started walking towards his bed. He didn't hear what the younger was trying to say as he the only sound was the rapid beating of his heat. His body collapsed onto the mattress. He closed his eyes. The view of the laughing head came back and he jumped once more sitting up. He tried his best keeping his eyes open as his head was buzzing a sinking feeling that was weighing him whole down. His heart felt like it was expanding in his chest, breaking his ribs open. Tears began streaming down his face. That was unusual for him. He wouldn't cry. But now he didn't manage to stop. He was hopelessly sobbing grabbing onto the thin black sheets.

  
Once he did managed to calm down decently enough, after who knows how long, he began hearing the low and husky voice of his partner of so many crimes.

  
"Y! What the fuck? Are you okay?"

  
Y gazed up at the worried gaze with his empty eyes and just stared for a moment. Eventually he took in a shaking sigh.

  
"I-I... I c-ca-an't go ba-back to s-sl-eep..."

  
"What happened?" H asked gently running his hands along the pale skin.

  
"H-have you ever... Had- had a night-ma-re... So- so bad... You..." He shivered.

  
"It's okay. A dream can't get you." H said still allowing his hands to roam the other's body in a comforting and caressing manner. "Come on..." He pulled the shorter into a hug. For the first time, the blonde didn't put up a fight against the sweet and tender skin ship.

  
"H... Can you- promise me something?"

  
"What is it?"

  
"If I die... Protect Kihyun... From anyone. The good, the bad... from someone like me... Promise."

  
"Okay, Y. I promise." He said holding the other tightly. "But how can I make you feel better now?" He wanted to protest when the other pulled away. Then he saw Y lay down.

  
"Fuck me. Just fuck the memory out of me."

  
"Are you sure that's the best-"

  
" _Please_..." He has never sounded so weak. "Just please fuck me." It was barely above a whisper.

  
"No prep?" H asked bestriding the other.

  
"No. Make it harsh, painful... Hurt me... Fuck me till I forget..."

  
"Okay."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
Kihyun walked into a forest and froze seeing the tree in front of him. Well, seeing the body hanging from the branch. The neck snapped and the rotten body collapsed onto the ground. Kihyun flinched as the head rolled over to his feet. He stared at the blue and grey, greenish flesh, hollow cheeks. His eyes seemed empty yet they shined. They just seemed... _glossy?_ The face began morphing into a gory grimace. A sinister laugh danced off the lips. Kihyun shuddered.

  
"M-master..." He stuttered out dropping to his knees and placing his hands on the sunken cheeks.

  
"I told you they won't get me alive." He sang a drunken melody in a low voice as blood poured out of his mouth.

  
"No, no, no... Master!" He cried out. Hitting his head to the hard ground as he began sobbing. He felt cold sweat rush through his body. He sprung up and was now sitting while taking in deep gasps. He looked around and once more he saw nothing. He was alone in his bed in the middle of the night. _Again. Again. Again... It has been eleven months._

  
Kihyun closed his eyes for a moment until his breathing steadied. He slumped out of the bed and soon was slouching towards the kitchen. He took a sharp knife, lifted up his shirt a with a shaking hand began maneuvering the cold blade on his lower abdomen while closing his eyes. He bit into his lip to suppress the moans as he felt the blood drip down his trembling thighs. He was breathing heavily from the orgasmic sensations.

  
"Kihyun?"

  
The brunette shivered dropping the knife on the floor and his eyes fluttered open fearfully. He released his shirt. It was already soaking up the blood. He wished to collapse senseless onto the floor, but knew that if he does the other will take care of him. That would include cleaning off the blood, which would lead to the young male seeing all the scars. He swayed dizzy.

  
"Ch-chang-kyun... I-I-"

  
The younger picked up the knife and put it in the sink. He then tried placing his hands on the other's shoulders, but Kihyun's body twitched as he took a step back.

  
"Hey..." He said quietly. "It's all fine... Let me take you to bed, okay? Do you need anything? Some water? Or-"

  
"I'm sorry... I-I... I..." He grabbed onto his hair as tears began streaming down his face. He fell into Changkyun's arms, but then jumped back. "No. No.... I can't..."

  
"It's fine-"

  
"The blood." He whimpered.

  
"I don't care." He pulled Kihyun in. The older brokedown crying mercilessly.

  
"Oh god... Changkyun... I... I miss him so much... You don't even realise... It's sick... So sick..." He sobbed grasping the soft material of the younger's shirt.

  
"Kihyunie..." He felt tears swelling in his eyes as he caressed his best friend's hair.

  
"What's going on?" A sleepy Minhyuk entered and saw a dark stain and something running don't Kihyun's legs. He put his hand on the younger's back rubbing gently and kissed the other's head. "What's wrong, baby?"

  
"I'm so-rry..."

  
Changkyun mouthed out _"missed Yuri"_ and moved his gaze to the sink where the knife was, then to the stained shirt and legs. Minhyuk's eyes widened.

  
"Let's get you back to bed, okay?" Kihyun nodded against Changkyun's shoulder.

  
"Okay..." A small whisper escaped. He was take to his bed. Minhyuk wanted to change his shirt and wipe off the blood, but Kihyun pushed his hand away. "No."

  
"Okay, baby. I won't do that." He kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

  
"Do you want us to stay?"

  
"No... I want to be alone..." As Kihyun said tears rolled down. "That's a lie..." He signed. "I want to see him again..."

  
"I shouldn't be long now."

  
"I know..." Kihyun closed his eyes shut ending any further conversation. The two men left.

  
Neither of them could sleep that night.

 

 

 

 

 

In the evening Kihyun finally decided to wash up. When he came back into his bedroom wearing a robe he heard the doorbell ring. Someone went to get it. He would usually ignore it, but he thought he heard something. He left his room and went towards the door. He saw Changkyun talking to _him_. Kihyun sprinted towards the newcomer and desperately attached himself around him.

  
"You fucker!" Kihyun tried bringing him closer. "It's probably not real again. It hasn't been a year. Are you real?" He gazed up at the familiar dark eyes and felt the familiar arms wrap around his body.

  
"I don't know if it's real. I'm no longer sure myself." He examined the other's appearance. "You look like shit."

  
"Because you are shit."

  
"You said you'll be a big boy."

  
"You know me... You know what you mean to me..."

  
"It was something extra without you too. That's why I'm here."

  
"That's just like what you've said in one dream..."

  
"I can say the same."

  
Changkyun looked at them for a moment. "I'll give you some time." He went into Minhyuk's bedroom. "Hey, let's leave for a moment. Yuri's back and they are ignoring my existence." As much as Minhyuk wanted to beat Yuri up he nodded.

  
Kihyun pulled Y by the shirt into his bedroom and closed the door behind.

  
"Even if it's a dream... I still want this."

  
"When did this become about what _you_ want?" Master raised an eyebrow as his hands danced upon Kihyun's arms. He brushed his lips along the younger's collarbone after pushing the material away. Kihyun shuddered and almost fell to the floor. Master always made him feel so weak. "Take it off. Show me your body." Kihyun did as commanded and the robe fell to the floor. He surrendered into Y's hands, which wandered all over the body. The fingers traced over the fresh wound making Kihyun hiss in painful pleasure as a nail trailed it. "What did you do, pet?"

  
"I... Had another nightmare... I couldn't take it..." He breathed out.

  
"Tell me about it." He said pushing the other onto the bed.

  
"I'm scared."

  
"What's there to be scared of?" Y got to his knees and roamed the thighs of another. "It's just me... Just you... Just us..." He began sucking onto the skin where his hand was moments prior.

  
"I... Went into a forest... And- _ah!"_ He moaned as Master's teeth sunk into the skin under his balls. "Your body... Was hanging there..." He whimper as Y's mouth played on the same area. "It snapped... _Uh!_ \- and... _Hah! Master..._ Your head... It rolled to my feet... It began laughing as blood was dripping... _God!_ " His broken whiny moan was released as the bites moved to the shaft. "Don't you dare to fucking leave me, Master- _Ah!_ " He screamed as the teeth sunk in deeper. Almost drawing blood.

  
"Don't you dare give me fucking orders, _cunt_." He groaned squeezing Kihyun's dick and biting into that place harder. Tasting the red river.

  
"Oh, Master... Yes... Please... Please, please, please... Punish my misbehaving... Please... I beg you... It's been too long." He whimpered with a wide grin.

  
"Yes, it has." He began sucking onto the head. Moaning around it and swallowing, hallowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue. Kihyun was gasping to all. He hasn't touched himself at all these past eleven months. Not even once. He started going deeper. His lips hit the base. He growled sending shiver throughout the submissive body. He began bobbing his head at a rapid and unforgivable speed. Not too late after, Kihyun's legs were shaking and his back was arched out.

  
"Master..."

  
Y pulled of with a wet pop. "You're not gonna come in my mouth today..." He started pumping the aching member as Kihyun trembled under the touch. He was staring the younger from below. "I almost forgot how pretty you are... Especially when you're such a mess. I haven't even done much." Kihyun was melting into a mess as his body tightened. "Come." And he did as Y traced a nail over the slit. White roped around the hand. "Good boy." He distributed the come along the length that was still half hard even after his high. "Do you want something special?" He asked sitting up on Kihyun's thighs and trailing his fingers along the scars.

  
"Please..." His eyes met the intense stare.

  
"You really want it?" He asked leaning closer, his face was right above the compliant man's.

  
"Yes... Yes... I beg you."

  
"You don't even know what it is...'' Master pointed out.

  
"It's your idea, I trust it."

  
"Do you want to know what that idea is, my pet?"

  
_"... yes..."_

  
Y leaned down to his ear and whispered in a low voice. "Your cock inside of me..."

  
"Please... Please... Oh, Master..."

  
"Your hands could travel where they want... Your lips as well... Do you wish for it?"

  
"Yes, yes, yes... _Please!_ " He begged desperately.

  
Y chuckled. "I missed this..." He stood up and started removing his clothes slowly. Teasing the other, who just got harder from the view. He was standing completely naked staring at the guy getting nervous. "What's wrong? Don't you want this anymore?" He asked patiently stroking his cock to full hardness.

  
"I crave this..." He moaned with a sneaky grin. "Please, Master..."

  
Y laughed to himself. "This is fucking beautiful..." He bestrode the other again and maneuvered his ass above the once more leaking member and went down stealing a sharp breath from Kihyun. He began moving his hips. Faster and faster as he held onto Kihyun's neck, under the scar, with one hand and his hair with the other. Y leaned down again to see every little bit on Kihyun's face. All the perfect imperfections. "So pretty..." He groaned.

  
Kihyun was rutting in the sheets and then forcefully grabbed onto Master's hips. "Master..." The sweet drag of the moan danced off the lips brilliantly. His hand wandered up and pinched Y's nipple. The older hissed.

  
"Fuck..." He pulled Kihyun to sit up and turned them on the bed then he dropped leaving Kihyun on top. "Thrust into me, Kihyun. Hard." That's what Kihyun did. With the packed up passion from the time away he moved his hips manically. He crashed their lips in hunger. It was all merciless. Teeth clinging, tongues twisting. His hand was rougher on the erected nipple now. Master bit into his lips. "Fuck..." He cursed into the other's mouth. Kihyun was going ballsdeep as fast as he could. In his free hand he took in the other's leaking length and began stroking it. "Good boy...take care of your Master... _Pet_..." Kihyun hunched forward.

  
"M-master... I'm..."

  
"I can tell." He gasped out feeling the other's cock twitch inside him. "Do it." Kihyun screamed out climaxing. Y soon released into the younger's palm, pulling tighter onto the brown hair and gripping the throat more firmly. " _GOD!-_ good fucking boy." He whispered into a heater and sloppy kiss while digging his nails into Kihyun's ass, stealing a whiny moan. _How familiar._ After they broke apart Kihyun sat up and dragged his hand up. He sucked it clean. All off Master's come. He was staring Y straight in the eyes as his tongue licked it off. Master was watching mesmerized, captivated by the beauty. _"Holy. Fucking. Shit."_ He said with a grin. "That's my boy." He praised him. Kihyun laid down on him and Master turned them again to be on top with Kihyun still inside of him. He began marking the younger's neck, shoulders and collarbones with his sharp teeth. Kissing the burn. "You did good." He whispered onto the skin. "So good for me..." He moved them back to the position when Kihyun was on top and hugging him tight. "Before me... You liked cuddling after?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Well... Today's different." He let Kihyun snuggle into him before they drifted of to sleep. He was holding on for dear life as he didn't want the dream to end. Finally a dream, not a nightmare.

 

 

 

 

  
Y woke up and looked down. The pretty man seemed so at peace. His face was calm. Mouth was slightly open, hair a mess. A gorgeous mess. One of his hands was rested on Master's chest. Light breaths warmly settling on the pale complexion.

  
Y moved to lay him down on the back. Then he went under the sheets and positioned himself between Kihyun's legs. He took in the other's member in his mouth and started bobbing his head. He felt the body shiver.

  
Kihyun's eyes shot open in surprise. He felt like the evening before was a dream so he wasn't sure what was happening now. Yet he knew he enjoyed it. He lifted up the sheets and saw Y smirking at him. As much as he could considering his mouth was busy. The brunette blushed at the cheeky wink. "Good morning to you too, Master..." He moaned out shamelessly loud. He didn't care if Changkyun and Minhyuk were home. They probably were. It was Sunday. He started gasping when he was close. Master massaged his thighs telling to release. And he did as he was chanting out _"Master"_. Y climbed up to collide lips with the panting body. They enveloped in each other as the tongues joined in with their filthy game. When they broke apart Kihyun grined at him. "Shouldn't I repay you?"

  
"Why not in the shower, m?"

  
"Then why are we still in bed?"

 

 

 

 

  
When they came out of the bedroom Changkyun and Minhyuk were sitting in the kitchen with one eyebrow raised on each face.

  
"H-hi..." Kihyun blushed when they entered the room.

  
"Yeah. Hi indeed." Minhyuk said.

  
"Good morning. It seemed from the noises."

  
"We... I... Um-"

  
"Sorry." Yuri chuckled. "I couldn't resist having a taste." He said kissing the back of Kihyun's neck.

  
"My asexual ass is loosing appetite." Changkyun said weakly holding a piece of bread.

  
"Don't worry, I'm off."

  
"What? Again?" Kihyun hugged him refusing to let go.

  
"Don't worry, Kihyun. I'm not gone for long anymore, okay?" He asked cupping the other's face as he rested their foreheads together.

  
"When are you coming back?"

  
"Yeah. We didn't even get to talk." Changkyun's comment didn't go unheard.

  
"Can I come back next Saturday?"

  
"Yes, yes, yes." Kihyun answered in a rush.

  
"Yeah, we will _all_ be here." Minhyuk warned him with a look.

  
"I get it. I need to explain myself-"

  
"You don't-" Kihyun whispered.

  
"Yeah, you do, Yuri." Minhyuk's protective side didn't hide. "You better have a good explanation when ya get back, okay? You have almost a week to think of one."

  
"Minhyuk." Kihyun piercing him with a gaze. "Don't..."

  
"That's okay. He has a point." Y said taking in Kihyun's hand and going towards the door while waving at the two goodbye. By the door Kihyun glued his lips to him again. "I'll be back... I told you, baby..." He said in between little breaks. He pushed the other to the wall and sucked on the thin neck. Kihyun shuddered as a moan danced off his lips.

  
"I can't wait that long..."

  
"You've waited longer... Be my good boy."

  
"Okay..." He attached their lips once more before Master left. Kihyun entered the kitchen to get some breakfast. The two were examining his hickeys. Kihyun raised an eyebrow at them. "Am I that pretty with marks?"

  
"Yeah." Changkyun let the conversation end.

  
Minhyuk didn't. "So... _"Master"_?"

  
"Is there a problem?" Kihyun asked trying to be his old sassy self. "I always enjoyed kinks."

  
"Hm. Sure." After a moment of (uncomfortable) silence Minhyuk continued. "How did he react to your neck? And the last night's wound?"

  
"Minhyuk!?" Changkyun gasped.

  
"He knew about my neck and... He _took care_ of me." Kihyun was staring the older dead in the eyes. Daring him to test him.

  
"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... How is this chapter? How do you feel about the nightmares?
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry for not updating for so long.


	20. Shut the fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I haven't written this fic in awhile...

He finally slept peacefully that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
He was in an exceptionally good mood at work. A couple of customers came up and ordered drinks. While Kihyun was preparing them the song on the radio changed. It was the most popular song at that moment by one of the best solo idols. The petite woman turned at her curvy friend.

  
"Ah, I love this song, Hyejin."

  
"Yeah, I do to. I think it's Park Jimin's best song so far. Don't you think so, Suran?"

  
"Yes, definitely."

  
Kihyun tried his best to concentrate and not let the lyrics get to him. _"Caught in a lie"_ flew around his head. _No, no, no. He's not laying. He's just simply not saying everything to other people. He's also not laying to himself. He understands his life perfectly. He's just happily complying to his Master. That's all good! **Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!**_ He screamed to himself in his mind.

  
He took a deep breath. Collected himself before it got out of hand and gave the girls their order smiling softly. When they left he went over to his coworker.

  
"Jiyong, could you take over for a bit." He asked nervously.

  
"Yeah, sure. Are you okay? You look pale and... Are you sweating?" The older took a close look at the other with concern written across his face.

  
"I just need to sit down." He did as he said taking in deep and broken breath. "I'm okay." He lied as he tried to keep his body from shaking. At that moment the doors of the place swung open and from a tiny glimpse Kihyun could see who entered. " _M-_ Yuri!" He exclaimed seeing the man come closer. Walking up to the counter and going towards him.

  
"Sir, your not supposed to be here." Jiyong said to the newcomer.

  
"He's my boyfriend, I can be here if he's like this." Y told the other dryly and kneeled down to Kihyun.

  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.

  
"You. Leave." He told Jiyong who just looked at him confused. "Now." He said more sternly. Kihyun nodded while looking the older in the eyes, asking to listen and reassuring his well-being. Once he did (unwillingly) Y took Kihyun's hands. "Did you just have a panic attack?"

  
"I'm so sorry, Master. I don't wish to be this weak for you." He said fighting back tears as his body trembled. "I don't want to fail you. I- I want to be strong for you- I-I-"

  
"Shut up for a moment, okay?" Kihyun closed his mouth and moved his gaze down. "It's amazing it took you so long to break..." Y wondered out loud. "Let's get out of here."

  
"But my shift isn't over-"

  
"I don't care. You're coming with me." He grabbed Kihyun's wrist painfully and stood the other up. Kihyun just fell on Y's chest and begun quietly weeping. "Stop. Don't make me punish you _here_." He said and his nails dug into the younger's shoulders. "Do you hear me? You can only cry when I break you back home."

  
"Okay, okay." Kihyun took steadier breaths. "I'm sorr,y I didn't mean to-"

  
"Of cause you didn't. It's a fucking panic attack! It's difficult to control that shit." Y took off Kihyun's apron as the worker tried his best to pull himself together while wiping some of the traitorous tears away. "Let me take you back home."

  
"I don't want to go home." Kihyun said with frown.

  
"It's only Tuesday now. You know what I said."

  
"I know... I'm sorry."

  
"Shut the fuck up with the sorry, pet." He glanced at one side of the building and he noticed Jiyong walking towards some place. So to make an illusion of a happy and consensual relationship he collied his lips with Kihyun's and held him tight. After awhile he pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "Don't get used to this, pretty boy. It's just for a show."

  
"I know. I know how you feel about me. I'm just for you to play and use."

  
"That's right." Y grined at him like the devil. "You are my toy. All mine."

  
"Let me inform my boss. Please." Kihyun look up with desperation in his eyes. "I can't loose my job."

  
"Okay." He noticed Jiyong returning with a buff guy, who actually had really soft facial features. The two men walked up to them.

  
"Good day, gentlemen. Kihyun, are you okay?" The new man asked.

  
"I'm alright now, Mr Son."

  
"Jiyong told me you weren't feeling well."

  
"That's right." Y said crossing his arms. "So I'm taking him home."

  
"Excuse me, where are my manners,? My name is Son Hyunwoo. I am Kihyun's employer. May I ask who you are?"

  
"I'm Yuri and he's my boyfriend. So I'm taking him home."

  
"Are you sure you don't need to go to a doctor?"

  
"I'm fine. I just... I'll be back tomorrow- if you let me leave early today."

  
"Of cause, Kihyun. Get well. Don't overwork yourself. If you won't be feeling better by tomorrow just give me a call."

  
"Thank you, Mr Son." He bowed.

 

 

After ten minutes of silence while driving towards Kihyun's apartment he spoke up.

  
"Master, what were you doing there?"

  
"What do you mean? I can go wherever I want." He said looking at the road and wishing he could hit the kid that's right next to it. But it's too crowded.

  
"Yeah... But you got there right when I got the panic attack. What were you doing at this area?" He asked hoping he didn't step out of the line.

  
"I was in the city to get some things from a store. Maybe also " _confiscating_ " a few. I noticed the readings from your microchip began going haywire so I thought I'd see what's up. You were a mess, pet."

  
"I'm sorry." He looked down. "I don't know what came over me."

  
"You're traumatized by all that has happened, Kihyun. I've been ruining you since the beginning. I'm still trying to destroy your mind, but it's harder now." He glanced at a curious Kihyun. "You are now so such more submissive so that you don't even realise how twisted everything truly is."

  
"But I _must_ please you."

  
"You better." Y quietly threatened.

 

 

They reached Kihyun's apartment yet they were still sitting in Y's car.

  
"Will... Will you come up with me?" Kihyun asked almost shyly and scared while staring down at the glove compartment.

  
Master didn't answer until he felt the other's eyes were fixed on him "You want me to?"

  
"You know I always want to be with you."

  
"Okay. Let's go." Y took off his seatbelt. "But Changkyun will probably be back from his lectures soon."

  
"Why do you monitor them?"

  
"Hey, don't forget that Yuri is friends with Changkyun."

 

 

Once inside Y pulled Kihyun into the bedroom and practically threw his body onto the bed. "Let me help you relax, pet." He groaned bestriding the submissive one, climbing on top. "You were a naughty boy acting out like this... You need a punishment..." He grazed his teeth along Kihyun's long thin neck.

  
"Please, please... Master, punish me..." He whimpered having Master _so_ close again.

  
Y pulled away. "What's the sharpest object in your room?"

  
"There's a divider on my desk. Why don't you want to use a knife?" He asked as if the relationship they had was a normal and healthy one.

  
"Because when Changkyun comes back we might not be finished and he could notice that a knife is missing." He stood up and walked over to the table while Kihyun's eyes were following his movements as he was resting on his forearms. Y came back and sat down on the bed. "Just like the first time, pet. Strip." Kihyun stood up and began slowly undoing his shirt and sliding it off. Then his pants followed. He was only left in his underwear, yet that still didn't hide any of his scars. Y licked his lips at the view. "Go on." Kihyun removed the rest that was covering him and straightened his posture. "Good boy. Now lay down in the middle of the bed, yeah?" The younger obeyed blindly. Y turned at him and started rubbing Kihyun's thigh. "Look at you. My pathetic little slut." He chuckled as Kihyun's member was already hardening. "You're so easy to control..." Y sat down in between the other's spread legs and placed his hands on the slim waist. "But that's one of the things I like most about you. I know you're all mine. Aren't I right?"

  
"You're right. You're always right, Master."

  
"Then why did you disobeyed me when I told you to kill Minhyuk?"

  
Kihyun almost chocked. "He's my best friend... Master- please... Don't hurt him-"

  
"Shut up. I won't. _For now_. Remember that you, your behavior specifically, I flounces the outcome of many things." He leaned closer to Kihyun and harshly traced the divider across the neck, pushing harder against the Adam's apple. Tiny drops of blood rose from the skin. "You're so pretty like this." He began stabbing Kihyun's neck along the scar from the chemicals. He was extremely precise to leave wounds closely to one another. The divider was more dull that when Kihyun got it so Y would press into the skin harder, making Kihyun wince while biting though his lip. The scientist was like Michelangelo working on his next masterpiece. The blood wasn't much in the way for him. "If you could see how you look like now..." He was watching Kihyun's reactions in awe as the other was becoming more aroused by the second. "You're a mess for me..."

  
"Is that- not how you like me?" He stuttered out as the sharp edge was repeatedly dug into his flesh.

  
"That's right, pet. Aren't you clever?" Y answered in a teasing and humiliating tone. "My pretty pretty whore... So desperate and hopeless. You're nothing without my control." He commented shoving the the device deeper as Kihyun shouted out in pain. "Tell me... Do you enjoy suffering for my purely sick entertainment?"

  
"Yes... I would burn for you..." He confessed breathlessly as his gaze was fixed on Master's.

  
"You already have." He threw the little metal piece away and started sucking on his neck, where he recently left the bloody marks. Drinking up Kihyun, who was moaning to the brutality of his Master. He wouldn't hold back stinging bites on the scar. Kihyun arched out his neck so Y could have better access at ruining him. The blonde moved his hand to Kihyun's nipple and started digging his nails into the flesh enough to bruise and more. The younger was panting and hissing as he was getting oh so dizzy. "You pathetic slut!" He practically barked at the other, who winced at the insult, which made him want more, more, more. More of Master.

  
"Please!" Kihyun yelled shamelessly. "Destroy me! I beg you... Please, pease, please..."

  
"So fucking pretty... So fucking hopeless..." Y began pumping up Kihyun's leaking cock in a harsh grip and a merciless speed forcing whiny whimpers to roll off the bitten lips. "Such a magnificent mess I made you to be... You're my best work, Kihyun..." He collided their lips roughly and swallowed the moans of another man. Kihyun was in ecstasy to hear Y confess information like that. Master's hand went up and yanked on the brown locks receiving a gasp. "How does it feel to be so weak and easily manipulated?" He groaned against the trembling man's ear.

  
"Fantastic... God damn brilliant when you- you ruin me... Use me... Hurt me... Put me in my place..." Kihyun left breathless whispers into the air. "I don't ever wish for it to stop..."

  
"Fuck... You're a lost cause, pet... Nobody can save you now. All that is and was you belongs to me only." When he saw the brunette's body start to quiver he let go of the reddened cock as a whine was dragged of the pink lips. "God damn it, pet... You got close quickly, but you know you're not allowed to come until I tell you so, isn't that right, pretty boy?" He asked resting his chin on the scared chest and staring carelessly at the mess that Kihyun always became for him.

  
"Yes, yes, yes... You own and control me... Yes, Master!" He whimpered with tears blurring his vision of the beautiful, yet psychotic man. "I submit to you... I surrender to your magnificent abuse..." He answered digging his nails into the sheets. He couldn't touch Master without permission. That ban was physically painful. More than the actual tortures endured.

  
"No tears yet." Y harshly slapped Kihyun across the face leaving a red mark and hearing a broken huff. "I'm just getting started so don't be a pussy. You went through more than this." Meeting the other's determined gaze he grined sinisterly. "Fuck, simply _fuck!_ Do you even realise how great it is to manipulate such a little whore like you? No. You don't. Your weakest point is also your strongest point. You fucking bitch... You know how to please me..." He hit Kihyun across the face again just for the fun of it and laughed in his signature manner. Somehow his demeanor didn't seem as dangerous as it was even when it was clear that he can do even more than he showed off to be capable of so far. "Turn around and get on your knees and elbows, you slut." He spat out as he punched the man that was already becoming tired. Kihyun nodded and managed to move up and get into the position he was told to. "Good boy." He smacked Kihyun's ass strongly and growled as he went lower and began innocently licking at Kihyun's rim, forcing a shiver to run up his spine. His tongue went in and massaged the inner walls in the most painfully brilliant way. The younger felt like dropping dead from arousal, but he had to be a good pet. Stay still. He bit into his lips to suppress the whines and whimpers that dared to escape during his ecstasy. He screamed as a leather belt and the metal buckle of it hit his back. He didn't even hear when Y took it off. He got smacked with it again. And again. And again. He was biting through his lip once more. Blood began collecting on his back. Little drops of it streaming down onto the sheets. His broken posture making Master suck and lick harsher and adding sharp teeth. Kihyun's body started to tremble giving a sign that he's once again close. Right before he could reach his climax Y grabbed his dick and squeezed it and Kihyun _mewled_ at the pain of an ignored release.

  
"Please, please, please... Please... Master... Oh god!" He winced when he was dropped on his hurting back. "Let me come... I beg you, Master... Please, please, please!" He begged breathless and dizzy. "Please..."

  
"Really?" He teased. "I should let you do that? Why?"

  
"I know I don't deserve it... But please!" Kihyun disobeyed his rule and reached out his arms to drag his fingers along Master's chest seductively. "Please... I always try being such a good pet for you..." He batted his eyelashes like a precious doll.

  
"Fucking hell... You are so desperate... That's so lovely..." He licked off a bit of blood from the corner of Kihyun's lips. "Shit... If you really want to get fucked than do what you have to." He leaned back and Kihyun sat up. He began undoing Y's shirt. Slid it off. Then he unzipped his trousers and tugged them off along with the underwear holding back a moan from the view of the milky skin and a lean body. He was on his knees when Y stood up and grabbed his hair and without a warning or hesitation started roughly thrusting into the willing mouth, even if Kihyun would occasionally would choke on little gags. "If you fucking touch yourself you don't want to know what I'll do to you, bitch." He threatened through gritted teeth as Kihyun moaned out feeling his cock ache for friction. He head was leaned against the bed in an excruciatingly painful angle. Tears were gathering up at the corners of his eyes again. Y pulled on the hair harder as his hip thrusts became slightly erratic. A low groan left his chest. He hissed as he released the warm ropes down Kihyun's throat. He rode through his climax and pulled the other aside. The wrecked mouth moving away with a trail of spit. He didn't even plan to speak as it would have just hurt. Unless Master would request him to be vocal. "Lay back down on the bed." He commanded with a heavy breath. From how quickly Kihyun stood up he felt even more lightheaded, but after steadying his stance he did as said. "That's my boy." Kihyun flustered at all the praises he has received from the blonde. Y got on top and in a quick thrust entered his begging hole. Kihyun moaned loudly and shamelessly, he didn't even care that his cock was neglected or that it felt like the Tasmanian devil was furiously scratching at his throat. Without a question Y started ramming mercilessly into the younger man. So deep, fast and strong. The bed was shaking and squeaking. Kihyun shouted out a whiny whimper, that the neighbours, if they were home, could most definitely hear. That is why he didn't hear when his roommate came back from lectures. When Kihyun yelled a bloody murder was when after there was a knock on the bedroom door.

  
"Kihyun? Are you there? Are you okay?" Changkyun sounded worried as it wasn't common for the older to just scream in his room for no reason. Furthermore, Kihyun was supposed to be at work.

  
Master leaned down and traced the tip of his nose along the younger's neck and at the same time hiding the scarred body. Not stopping his harsh movements. After not hearing an answer Changkyun opened the door and froze at the view. Y turned his head to face him with a mischievous smile. "He's just fine..." Purred near Kihyun's ear.

  
"I'm sorry!" The youngest panicked and close the door running away into his room.

  
"Master..." Kihyun draped his arms around Y's neck, still without any permission. "He-"

  
"Shh..." Y continued in a sultry and husky voice. "You know what to say around others." He started biting into the jawline and leaving red and purple marks on the underside.

  
"Ca-can I come... Please?" He asked with a heavy chest and soaking in sweat. "Please..."

  
"Go ahead." He groaned and began thrusting harder while pumping up Kihyun's length once more.

  
The other broke and was a loud mess. Changkyun definitely heard him that time as well. Clearly. "Y- YURI!" The scream echoed in the room as he released onto their chests. Y burst out inside of Kihyun, forcing him to weep a wrecked moan even louder. "Oh god..." He was laying senseless with Master still on top of him after they both have come down from their highs.

  
"Doesn't Master know how to reduce anxiety?"

  
"Yes... Yes..." The demolished person answered.

  
Y chuckled. "Are you able to move?" He laughed louder when the brunette shook his head. "Good. Let's stay in bed for a bit." A he remained laying on Kihyun's chest. The younger tried being still and calm, but Master was _so_ close. "I can hear your raging heartbeat." Y commented after more than ten minutes. "Are you scared of me?"

  
"I am intrigued by you. Hypnotised and mesmerised... Everything you do makes the oxygen leave my lungs and my head spin-"

  
"And your heartbeat increase rapidly." He finished looking down at Kihyun, who nodded. "That's why I have you with me... These things make you loyal and so fucking compliant." He hungrily kissed Kihyun. The abused man got dizzy as it felt almost passionate. Y invaded his mouth with his long tongue.

 

  
After about half an hour Y got out of the bedand stretched lazily. "Fuck..." He sighed after checking his phone.

  
"Is something wrong, Master?" Kihyun asked legitimately concerned.

  
"No, no. It's just H shitting bricks. We were actually working on something."

  
"I held you back." Kihyun shivered from guilt. "I am so sorry."

  
"Shut up, pet. I can come back whenever I want. He's not my boss. If anyone's the boss, it's me. Now, let's go shower."

 

  
They left Kihyun's bedroom and noticed Changkyun sitting in the kitchen awkwardly drinking some tea with red cheeks.

  
A wide Cheshire grin spread across Y's face as he marched towards the younger while holding his pet, who was walking with a limb, by the hand. "Hey there, Changkyunie, what's up?" He sat down on a chair by the table and pulled Kihyun, who put up no fight, onto his lap.

  
"I am questioning everything I know or thought I knew."

  
"S-sorry..." Kihyun mumbled.

  
"No you're not." Y wrapped his arms around Kihyun's waist.

  
"I have never seen you like this... You are so... Tamed..."

  
"All submit to me." Y chuckled near the brunette's ear. "Isn't that right, pretty boy?"

  
"Yeah." It was barely audible.

  
"What was that? I can't hear you."

  
"Yes." He said louder.

  
"Good boy, Kihyunie." The seemingly sweet smile was hiding such a sinister demon.

  
"What is that on your neck?" Changkyun noticed the mosaic of colourful bruises.

  
"It's no-nothing, I-"

  
" _Ah, ah, ah~_ don't lie to your friend like that. Those are marks that show who you belong to. And who would be your owner, baby?"

  
"You. You are my owner... Yuri." He smiled and wasn't even sure why. "I belong to you." He faced Y with a seductive shimmer in his eyes.

  
"Yeah, you do."

  
"Ummm... I mean- just be careful, guys..." Changkyun cleared his throat. "I am not judging your relationship, just... That's a lot of colour on one place... Won't that be to much for work? Hey! Why aren't you at work?"

  
"I... Didn't feel good..."

  
"How does this help?"

  
Kihyun buried his red face in the crook of Y's neck. "Don't question my methods, Changkyun. I know what he needs."

  
"I am just going to stay out of this."

  
"Now, I'll come back as I said on the weekend. Hoshi's waiting. The more I make him wait the more his going to bitch about it."

  
"Okay." Kihyun stood up.

 

 

 

"What's that?!" Minhyuk yelled when he came home from work and saw Kihyun's, who was watching TV, freshly bruised skin. "Did someone attack you? Who hurt you? I swear, I'm gonna-" he was heating up uncontrollably.

 

"No, no. I- me and Yuri-"

 

"Dear god! Doesn't he know when to stop? I am going to let him have a piece of my mind for this! I don't care if you both like him."

 

"Please, Minhyuk... Don't."

 

"Look at you, Kihyun. You are all messed up now. He hurt you. That is abuse!"

 

"No it's not! It's not when it's consensual." Kihyun stepped up to protect his Master's name.

 

"Is it? Is it really?" Minhyuk sat down on the couch next to the younger after the whisper of defeat.

 

"Don't worry, okay? I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

 

"Alright..." Minhyuk spread his arms asking the other to forgive him for his outburst, even he was still very suspicious if it all. Kihyun cuddled into the older. "I just  want the best for you. I wish for you to always be safe. Please, understand that, Kihyunie. This scares me, I feel like I can't protect you."

 

"I know. I'm sorry you feel this way, but everything is how it needs to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not saying Hyejin and Suran are dating, but I am not saying they are not.


	21. Beauty of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun gets surprised by his Master more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of the chapter taken from the song Would You Love A Monsterman (by Lordi)

Kihyun was drinking his coffee nervously by the kitchen table. _Y will soon come. His friends and roommates will be there too. Minhyuk might step out of line. What if it pisses Master off and he hurts Minhyuk? No, no. He won't do that. Of cause... He is capable of it. He won't do anything in front of Changkyun. No. Will he? How is Kihyun himself supposed to behave? Can he kiss Yuri whenever he wants? Will it push his boundaries? Will he get punished for being a touchy boyfriend?_ Kihyun shuddered from the thought of Master's punishments. He will definitely try to misbehave. But... He also does want the closeness. He wants a simple partner like other people. He understands he can't have one, yet if he tries showing Y that side perhaps- _no_. That's nonsense. Y doesn't want this and what Kihyun wants doesn't matter. At all.

  
The doorbell brought Kihyun back to reality. Changkyun was the one who went to open the door. Minhyuk was in the living room and Kihyun slowly walked over to the door. Well, he was hiding behind the corner and listening to the two men.

  
"Hopefully we get to finally talk. I swear, after you started dating Kihyun we've been hanging out less and less." Changkyun chuckled. "I'm serious though."

  
"Sorry about that. I guess I can't resist that man."

  
"Sure, he's awesome and cute, but so am I."

  
"But you won't let me fuck you." He said with a mischievous smirk.

  
"Oh god..." Changkyun hit his face with his palm. "Sometimes I forget that you're a little hoe. Not that there's anything wrong with that." He began fidgeting with his fingers. "I mean, you're an adult and all."

  
"Yeah. Anyways, why aren't you showing yourself, Kihyunie?" He asked casually. "Why are you hiding back there?"

  
Kihyun stepped out and, in a way, shyly went over to his Master. "Yuri..." He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and collided their lips. Kihyun, if he wouldn't know better, could have sworn that the older actually has feelings for him from the way his mouth devoured him. Y's hands moved to cup Kihyun's ass.

  
"You're ass is perfect to hold." He smirked having Kihyun close.

  
"And you are perfect." Kihyun whispered. The younger gasped from the tug, that Y used to force Kihyun closer. They kissed again.

  
They stopped a moment after hearing Changkyun clear his throat. "You wanna go sit down or are you two good here?"

  
"Lead the way." Y eventually said after pulling away. As Changkyun was walking away Master whispered into Kihyun's ear. "You plan to play games today, huh?"

  
Kihyun grined flustered. "Well... _Yuri_ and I are in a consensual relationship, no?"

  
"Oh, my naughty boy." He quickly bit into the back of his pet's neck before following the younger. They went into the living room. Minhyuk smiled, slightly bitterly, and stood up.

  
"Hi there, Yuri." With that sweet tone he could play one the desperate housewives.

  
"Hello, Minhyuk." The devilish smirk made Kihyun want to launch himself out of the window. Master was too much for him to resist. Too handsome and brilliant and intelligent, clever- just too much! Kihyun got close enough so their arms touch. Soon they were seated. Minhyuk and Changkyun were sitting on armchairs and Kihyun with Y were sitting on a couch together. Yet they were centimeters away from physical contact.

  
After a while Minhyuk decided to simply ask the question. "What did you do to him?" He asked it with a serious expression and crossed arms staring Y dead in the eyes. Kihyun nervously chewed his lower lip remember how he barely managed to beg Master to let Minhyuk live. Changkyun didn't see the reason to be too nosy. Fortunately.

  
Yuri smiled at him smugly and calmly. "What do you mean?" He said innocently.

  
"He was so bruised. He looked exhausted!" Minhyuk frowned.

  
Y chuckled lightly and placed his hand on Kihyun's thigh. The younger tried calming himself down in his mind. The touch was clouding his mind, making him wish the Master would destroy him at the very moment. "We were just playing around? Weren't we, Kihyunie?" He turned at the flustered guy.

  
"Yeah." He whispered admiring the one sitting next to him. He was taking in every single detail if the older's face and was beginning to forget that other's are there. "We're just having fun."

  
"But even his behavior has changed after he met you! What are you doing to him?"

  
"Whatever he lets me to." He lied. He was the one calling the shots. His hand, which was still on Kihyun's inner thigh, slightly moved lower.

  
Kihyun was ready to cures like a sailor from the torture of Y being close and not doing anything to him. At the same time he did wish for some intimacy. The one that was cute. So he took a risk. He placed his hand on top of his Master's. "I trust you to do whatever you want with me." He smirked. Perhaps even challenging Y to do something in front of the two.

  
The blonde raised a brown. "That's one of my favourite things about you. So submissive for me. I don't even have to try."

  
Kihyun intertwined their finger pushing it even further. When he saw that Master was not resisting or warning him, he moved closer to have their bodies touch closely. His head rested against the shoulder. He looked up through his lashes. "No. You don't." He kissed the milky skin next to the neck line of the shirt. Kihyun tried his best to create a domestic view. And he most likely didn't even do it for his friends. He wished to have a close and loving relationship, yet he understood that after Y, that is never going to happen. All he could do was pretend while his Master was allowing him to behave in such a way.

  
"We're still here." Minhyuk stated unpleased and unimpressed with the performance. "Anyways, where were you the whole time. Changkyun dealt with it alright, but you messed up Kihyun and I don't appreciate it at all. He deserves better treatment. Much better! He's too great for this BS."

  
"I'm afraid I can't display that information. It's classified."

  
"You said you work in a morgue. How many secrets can that place keep."

  
"I can't discuss my work with anyone."

  
"It's all fine, Minhyuk. Don't bother him with these questions." Kihyun step in defending his Master.

 

 

  
Evening came around and Yuri has stated that he should probably get going. Kihyun panicked feeling the warmth besides him leave as Y stood up. He grabbed onto the other's wrist for dear life. "No. Please stay."

  
"Kihyun-"

  
"Yuri. Stay. For the night." He begged with pleading eyes.

  
Y smiled and sat down on Kihyun's thighs bestriding him. He placed his hands on the neck and got his face right in front Kihyun's. "My bed is back home." He whispered against Kihyun's skin.

  
"You can stay in mine. Not like you haven't before. _Please_... You've been away for so long." Kihyun traveled his hands on Master's hips. "I just don't want you to leave for too long again."

  
"We can always meet up. For example, you can come over next weekend." Y rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "I don't think your friend likes me." He chuckled as Minhyuk was saying that he has never opposed such an opinion.

  
"Please... Yuri. Stay with me tonight."

  
"Alright, pretty boy." He collided their lips wildly disregarding others' presence. Kihyun shamelessly yet not too loudly moaned as he felt drunker by the second. "We could have some fun tonight."

  
"God yes..."

  
After that they talked a bit more until they were ready to go to sleep or do whatever they would like to do before going to sleep. Minhyuk took the opportunity to talk to Yuri privately. Kihyun hesitantly went to go clean up.

  
"Are you only with him for sex?" Minhyuk asked once they were alone.

  
"Oh... He is so much more than a pretty body."

  
"It looks like you are just using him because he submits to what you want. If that is the case than I will not stand here and do nothing about it. He deserves so much better."

  
"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine. He's perfectly taken care of when with me."

  
"But the marks-"

  
"Kinky sex, Minhyuk. It's very fun. Try it yourself if you don't believe me."

  
"Isn't it a bit much for kinky?"

  
"It's like a game. There are rules that players must follow and he follows his."

  
"Do you follow yours?"

  
"Yeah. Don't worry." He patted Minhyuk on the head. Minhyuk wasn't too happy about this. "Kihyun is fine. I'm making sure of it. Goodnight." He smiled and left.

 

 

Y removed his button up shirt and trousers, underwear and laid down in the bed. Kihyun came back to the bedroom wearing a T-shirt and boxers. He felt so breathless seeing his Master shirtless. "Take them off." Y ordered and Kihyun took the clothes off. "Good boy. Come to bed now." His voice was so calm and peaceful. A low husky melody. Kihyun followed his orders and laid down close to Y, but not close enough to touch him. Master rested on his side as he turned at the other. He seemed so harmless. He examined the scarred body and put the cover over the lower half. He wanted to see the chest. The pale hand wrapped the long bony fingers around Kihyun's neck. Not too strong. Just to feel it. "Tell me, pretty boy, what do you want me to do." He whispered leaning closer and speeding up Kihyun's heart rate, which he felt.

  
"I submit to you, Master. I want you to toy with me however you wish."

  
Y [grined](https://pinterest.com/pin/295619163034672257/?source_app=android) at that. "Imagine you're in a consensual relationship, where you have a say in what happens, what would you wish for then?"

  
"Tender touches and kisses. Sensually roaming each other's bodies. Getting high on lust." He answered truthfully and sadly. He gasped in shock feeling Y's plush lips tenderly kiss his neck as the hands gently roamed Kihyun's sides.

  
"Like this?" He asked right under the Adam's apple.

  
"Yes..." He moaned and wandered his hands on Master's back. "Just like that."

  
"You'd still want to have sex with them?" He didn't stop his previous action.

  
"Yeah." The breath was barely audible.

  
Master moved up to kiss Kihyun on the lips as he reached out his hand to search through the younger's drawer. He finally found the bottle he was searching for. Still attached to Kihyun he lubed up his fingers and quickly stretched out Kihyun. Soon he inserted his cock and began slowly rocking into him. "Like this?"

  
"Yes... Just nice and easy. Passionately." He wrapped his legs around Master and arched our his back for a better angle. A louder groan escaped as it was just the right angle.

  
"You enjoy being treated like this?" Y voiced out the question as he allowed his hands to go through the brunette's locks and he moved his mouth lower to continue kissing the neck, occasionally the collarbones and shoulders.

  
"I do."

  
"What if I treat you completely differently next weekend?"

  
"I'd love that, Master."

  
"Of cause you would, pet." He said picking up his pace, yet still making sure everything is as dream like as Kihyun wishes. "You can't resit me... No matter how much of a psychopath I am." He growled next to his ear making Kihyun whimper. Then he was softer again. Letting his pet enjoy it _for now_. "Do what you want to do, Kihyunie. Guide me." The younger couldn't believe what he was hearing, but that didn't stop him from complying. He didn't waste his luck. The petite brunette raised the blonde's head up and kissed him hungry and passionately as he was jolting his hips up to meet Y's thrusts. He then pushed Y on the back and began to ride him without breaking the kiss. After a few moments Master, who was now squeezing Kihyun's firm ass, chuckled and smiled pulling away momentarily. "Good boy. Take control and show off your needs."

  
Kihyun's member twitched in between their stomachs. He didn't understand why Master was acting this way, but he was fine with it. He didn't question the blonde's decisions. "Make sounds for me... Be loud for me... Please, Yuri." He politely asked with glistening eyes and a voice more magnificent than any song of any bird. "Sing for me." Slowly Y was releasing louder and louder moans, whines and groans, especially when Kihyun would rock his hips in the most brilliant way. He was moving better than any dancer. "That's okay if they hear. They don't matter right now. Only you do." Kihyun ran his fingers through the light hair as Y arched his back with his eyes closed. Kihyun was taking in every detail of the man's ecstatic facial expression. "Be mine... For this moment... Let me take care of you... Set you over the edge in the best way..." He lightly began marking Master's neck and jaw, biting behind the ear to the rhythm of the beautiful sounds of the older.

  
"Kihyun~!" The whine dragged off the pink lips. Y moved his hand to pump up the younger's length. Kihyun grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "What ar-"

  
"It is about _you_..." He whispered while peppering kisses all over. "All about you, my Royalty..."

  
"Oh, baby! You're so good at this! You're so great with your body."

  
"I try my best for you." He sped up and took Y's hands in his intertwining their fingers. "You're so beautiful..." He said laying kisses all over. "Perfect." He shuddered from the dashing gaze full of lust. "Are you close, King?"

  
"Yeah." Y answered with a higher pitch whine, that the two other men in the apartment for sure heard.

  
"Come inside of me. Please, King." Kihyun collided their lips and groaned feeling getting filled up. " _I love you, my Royal flower_." He stuttered through the erratic movements as he pushed the play further.

  
"I love you too, sweetheart." He smiled widely seeing Kihyun's eyes widening. Y escape Kihyun's hold and freed his hands to pull the brunette close and share a heated kiss as the other hand pumped up Kihyun dick. He didn't need that much after hearing the words. He already almost burst when the sound reached him. Nevertheless, he came all over their stomachs with a loud moan. "Ah..." Heaving chests and heavy breaths were the main aspects of the scenery. Y pushed Kihyun down and went to get a wet towel to clean them both off. Kihyun was watching closely the whole time. Once clean, Y laid down and pulled Kihyun in his hold. Kihyun rested his head on the chest of the older.

  
"D-did you... Like it?" He asked shyly and fearing the disappointment of his Master. When he didn't hear an answer he lifted his eyes and looked at Y's soft features, the soft stare, warm smirk.

  
"Yeah." He answered casually and carelessly while playing with the brown hair. Kihyun was looking with a confused expression while Master cuddled him sweetly and kissed his head. "Why wouldn't I?"

  
"I... Didn't expect you to like something so... Not rough."

  
"Don't worry about my harsh side right now. Sleep. Rest."

  
"Okay." Kihyun said still lost due to all that happened.

  
"Good boy. Goodnight, Kihyunie."

  
"Goodnight." He nuzzled closer and closed his eyes. "Thank you."

  
"For what?"

  
"Everything."

  
This surprised both of them. Some of Master's behavior, most of it, was far from caressing or caring. He caused so much pain for Kihyun. However... The Kihyun in the beginning is far gone. The new one is not able to distinguish right from wrong as well, if he can at all.

 

 

 

When Y woke up he saw the younger peacefully sleeping wrapped around him. He grined at the view. Kihyun was so pretty and listened to him extraordinarily. Last night was a great game to wreck the man further while giving a sense of security. He felt the guy on top move for his slumber.

  
When Kihyun woke up and opened his eyes it took him awhile to realise what everything is and what has previously happened. He looked up and saw the familiar smile. His finger climbed up the chest like a spider and he placed it on Y's neck delicately. He moved up to meet Master's lips. He didn't have permission, but he couldn't resist sharing a heated kiss. It was long and teasing. They pull apart only when they needed some air. "Hi." The corners of his lips curled up unwillingly.

  
"Hey there, babe. You seem happy." He pointed out combing his hand through the softness of the Kihyun's hair.

  
"You make me happy. You make me feel complete. I never knew I craved that or something as unique as you." He was gone.

  
"Trust me when I say I'm not sure what I would do without you. You are so special, baby. My pretty pretty boy." All Kihyun could do was leech back to his lips. He didn't even realise when he started to grind on top of Y. "Wanna play some more?" He chuckled. Kihyun stopped in his place as he was scared that he went way too far, but Master's face was so calm. "Why don't we do something in the shower, hm?" Kihyun nodded and they got out of bed. Hand in hand they picked up their clothes and went to the bathroom. The clothes were placed away and they got into the shower. "What would you like?" He asked cornering Kihyun and slowly letting his hands to explore the body in front of him. The younger was hypnotised by the essence so he just watched for some time. Then he put his hands on Y's shoulders and switched places. He got down on his knees and stroked Master's thighs looking up innocently. "Go on. Don't wait for my encouragement. You're the Master this time." He laughed seeing Kihyun's eyes widening again this weekend. "You're adorable." Kihyun smirked from all the given power and Y's words. He stretched his lips around the tip and began sucking with hungry moans, staring up. "Fuck... aren't you a masterpiece?" That made the younger go deeper. Over the time he has learnt to completely control his gag reflex and take the length fully. He was bobbing his head to the rhythm of breathless moans that flew out of the heavy chest of the blonde. "Good boy, good boy... You take my cock so well..." He praised amazed at how greatly Kihyun has been trained. Deep groans Kihyun made created perfect vibrations making Y whine louder. "Ready to take it? I'm so fucking close!" He said grabbing the brown hair. Kihyun started working faster. His nose touched Y's lower belly every time he go deeper, then he would swallow to create a unique sensation just for the older and move back dragging the filthiest moan. "God damn it! Kihyun!" He yelled out his release pulling on the strains to not loose self-control. After the high Kihyun stood up and kissing his path up until he reach the desired lips. He admired the look of the other before sinking into the warmth of the mouth. He adored this too much he believed. He didn't want to get used to it. Their tongues were dancing in simply majestic ways. "Perfect work, baby..." Y commented during a short time apart. Eventually they had to pull away for some oxygen. Kihyun's fingertips playfully yet seductively ran across the soft skin on the thighs, sides and stomach.

  
"I just want to please you... In any way I can." He said kissing along the jaw.

  
"Let me repay the favour, dear." He grinned going down.

 

 

  
After the shower Kihyun still hadn't had enough. He had to use up this opportunity fully. Right as they left the bathroom he pinned Y to the door and was living off the taste of the older. As their lips crashed together roughly he sucked on Master's long tongue. He couldn't control his little whines as he felt so drunk. He was fisting the shirt into the chest as Y held his hips close in a tight grip. As they were getting high they heard an annoyed _"oh my god"_. Kihyun didn't let Y go for a little more and then turned his head to face Minhyuk. Still holding onto Y. "What?"

  
"You really can't do that away from people?" He wasn't able to trust Yuri yet and that seemed too much like a play to him. At least from the blonde's side.

  
"No."

  
"And why were you two so loud? Was it really necessary?"

  
"Yes." Kihyun paraded a huge Cheshire smile. "Extremely."

  
"Whatever. Let's go eat breakfast." Minhyuk walked off to the kitchen, where Changkyun was already cooking. The two quickly followed.

 

 

  
The breakfast meal was great and there was also some berries on the table. So they decided to snack on those. Kihyun took one and fed it to Y with a sneaky smirk, biting his lower lip. Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

  
"Why are you like this?" Changkyun asked.

  
"This is too much."

  
"Just be happy that your friend is happy."

  
"I would be if it wouldn't look suspicious."

  
"We can hear you." Kihyun said not removing his gaze from Y.

  
"Wow, you can hear more than Yuri." The sarcasm was so clear Kihyun could almost taste it.

  
"Minhyuk. What's up with you?" Changkyun frowned. "Is it because Jongin is away?"

  
"No. They might have important business but they still call and videochat." He shot an angry glare at Y.

  
"Hey. I couldn't communicate with anyone. There are always some kind of rules that need to be followed." Y stated.

  
"Yuri, that's bullshit. You could have at least called once or told something more. You weren't here. You didn't see how much you hurt Kihyun."

  
"He didn't hurt me. I hurt myself."

  
"Because of what he did!"

  
"No." Kihyun took Master's hand and sat down on his lap, with the free arm around the shoulders. "It was just a moment of weakness. Everything is okay now."

  
"I won't leave you anymore, Kihyunie. Only death will keep me away." Master said holding Kihyun by the waist.

  
"Let's not worry about death, my Royal flower." The brunette couldn't kiss Y properly from the stuck smile plastered across his face. "I've never seen eyes more brilliant than yours... The lips more satisfying, skin softer or voice more hypnotising. I feel so lucky to have you be a part of my life." He meant every word to his Master. That was deeply worrying. Yet probably only Y and H understood that. Others simply didn't understand the severity of the situation.

  
"Life was so blunt before you... You did more than you imagine. My pretty boy, you have shown me some incredible things."

  
"You have shown me so much more. There's so much I didn't know to exist."

  
"I can show you more, Kihyunie."

  
"Oh, King, I'd love that." They shared a hot kiss.

  
"See, everything's fine." Changkyun whispered to Minhyuk. "Sure, this is awkward for others, but they're happy."

  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

  
Kihyun pulled away and faced the older friend. "Stop. I said nothing about Jongin."

  
"Cause they're great!"

  
"Yeah, they are. And Yuri is also."

  
Y took Kihyun's face in his hands and turned it at him. "Baby, don't defend me. I know leaving like that was a dick move."

  
"It sure was." Minhyuk interrupted.

  
"As I was saying, I understand how this affected you, but I will take care of you." The devil shined behind the glossy eyes. "That's a promise."

  
"The best promise." Kihyun smiled brightly thinking of all the ways Master has treated him before. He missed it so much.

  
Y moved his hands down Kihyun's ass and stroked the thin thighs. "Till death do us part, Kihyun, remember that."

  
"How do you just trust that?" Minhyuk wasn't yet buying it.

  
"Holy Lord... Stop it." Changkyun said. "I'm glad my friends are together. I mean... I feel a bit left out, but that's fine." He confessed.

  
"Sorry about that." Y showed an encouraging smile. "Do you have a day next week that's not very busy? We could do something then."

  
"My last final is on Thursday. After that I'm free for two weeks."

  
"Cool." Kihyun took a berry and put it in between his lips. He moved his face closer to Y's. "Aren't you cute?" The blonde chuckled and bit of half of it. That just led to another kiss.

  
"Good god." Minhyuk shook his head.

  
"It's been a long time. Let them get it out of their systems." The youngest commented.

  
"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off.

 

 

Hours later Kihyun was holding Y by the hands near the door. Master laughed lightly. "Hey, I see you next weekend alright?"

  
"Yeah." Kihyun said with a pout.

  
"Maybe I'll come get some coffee before that. Now there's still some work that needs to be done. There's no way I'm leaving Hoshi alone with that."

  
"Don't you trust him to be smart enough to do things right?"

  
"I just like knowing what's happening. Technically, I would be the boss out of the both of us."

  
"I'm not sure he would appreciate that."

  
"He can't do it alone so he'll have to deal with it." He turned at Changkyun.

  
"I'll call you, okay?"

  
"Yeah." Y nodded. "Hopefully, next time we see each other, it will be better." He said to Minhyuk.

  
"Perhaps." He didn't plan to loose the staring game to the blonde. "Kihyunie is the most important now."

  
"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

  
"You've changed."

  
"Everyone changes. That how we grow as humans."

  
"You've changed right after-"

  
"-I've fallen in love." He said with crossed arms. "So just stop, Minhyuk. I'm simply happy."

  
The older roommate was standing speechless for awhile. "But..." He shook his head and turned at the blonde. "You. How do you feel?"

  
Y smiled widely as he draped his arm around Kihyun's shoulders. "I don't see my future without him."

  
"But do you love him?"

  
"More than anyone else. I have never cared for anyone more."

  
"Not even your family?"

  
"My family disowned me many years ago." He said not bothered.

  
"Oh- sorry, I-"

  
"Don't worry about it. I'm completely over it."

  
"How could anyone do this to you?" Kihyun wandered out loud leaning against his Master and hugging him from the side.

  
"Not everyone can deal with being related to someone gay. Yet everything turned out for the best anyway."

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Yeah. You're my best." Y seemed to be completely honest.

  
"And you are mine." The brunette quickly kissed him. "No one better dare to take you away." He actually seemed quite intimidating. He didn't look like a ragdoll of a merciless owner.

  
"I will bring hell upon anyone who lays a finger on you wrongly." Kihyun grined at that. "I always find out if something happens. Anyways, I should get going."

  
"A kiss before you leave?" Y couldn't resist the pretty eyes and hungrily collided their lips while holding Kihyun's chin in his hand. It took a few moments before they finally pulled apart. Master licked his lips. "I don't want you to leave though." He sighed.

  
"We're meeting up again next weekend, it's gonna be fine till then. I'll prepare something real special for ya. It will be like those months didn't even happen."

  
"Fuck." Kihyun cursed under his breath and took Y's by the shirt, pulling the older closer and kissing him again. Longer this time. "Can the week pass already?"

  
Y chuckled. "Sorry, doll, I can't do magic." He gave one more chaste kiss. "The week will be dreadful without you."

  
"Hey, won't I be good company?" Changkyun put on an offended act.

  
"Aish, you're sometimes such a baby." Y playfully hit the youngest in the arm.

  
"No, I'm not."

  
"Yeah, you are." He ruffled Kihyun's hair a bit. "Alright, see ya. Two of you next week for sure." He said as he left their apartment.

  
Kihyun sighed and leaned against the wall. "Fuck..."

  
"What is it?" The two roommates asked facing him.

  
"I've lost it for him..." He closed his eyes.

  
"Is it bad?" Changkyun wandered leading the older friend to the living room. He noticed the other shake his head. Kihyun was glad and hopeful that it would be beneficial when protecting the two from Master. "Then what's up?" They sat down.

  
"Yeah. Is it because I'm mean to him? I just don't trust him enough. There's something telling me I shouldn't, I-"

  
"No, no. I did have boyfriends before and it has never been like this."

  
"Why? Is he not treating you right?" Minhyuk hunched forward.

  
"He treats me great." The way his whole body was arched against the sofa showed off his neck scar. He was staring up at the ceiling so he didn't notice the other men look at it with worry. "But I'm addicted to all that he is... He's like a cure and a poison."

  
"Does he really treat you right?" Minhyuk asked taking Kihyun's hands in his and making eye contact. He was concerned for his friend. His facial expression said so.

  
"Yeah." He answered knowing that submission is the only way to keep his loved ones safe.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
H was on his way from the hospital to the store. He had absolutely nothing in his fridge. Except maybe a mouse which hung itself because it didn't want to die from starvation. The day was busy. So many psychotic episodes of the patients. Those were his favourite days. He thrived on them. The chaos. So he wasn't tired like his colleagues. He was walking along the aisle of vegetables and realised what he's truly hungry for. So he did the shopping as fast as possible, got back home, put everything away and left his place to go to a club.

  
Once he has reached his destination he walked straight over to the bar an ordered his favourite. As he was sipping on the drink he started scanning the premise. He examined the people until his gaze was fixed on a young buff male. He had tan skin, dark hair, doe eyes, _so cute_ , yet a sharp jawline. The white T-shirt and black skinny jeans were unforgiving. The hips of the stranger were moving to the music perfectly. No, the music was dancing with him. The guy seemed to be having an amazing time judging from the wide bunny grin. H finished his drink and snaked through the crowed to reach the man. When he was two metres away from him he began doing some of his sexiest moves. H was a great dancer, not even a blind man could deny that. The seductive movements of the redhead seemed to intrigue the other. For awhile he ignored his prey, bit eventually he shot him a strong stare making most tremble. It was accompanied by a devious smirk. The flustered man began dancing closer and closer until H was able to touch the other's back with feather like touches while moving. The dark haired guys turned around to face a devil, which has chose him as the meal tonight. H placed his hands on the muscular body and traced them lightly. He felt the body shake. He leaned closer to his ear and whispered. "Wanna share more moves?" The husky voice turned even H on. The man nodded without hesitation. H took him by the hand and pulled him out of the building. "How far away do you live?"

  
"Like four minutes on foot." The voice was even more soothing to the ear than H has expected and he smiled wider.

  
"Lead the way." He said as his hand hugged the hip.

  
"I'm Jeongguk, by the way."

  
"Hoshi." H answered. "Now you'll know what name to scream."

  
"Same to you." The other wasn't as innocent looking as the redhead thought from the first glance.

  
"We'll see who'll be screaming first, baby."

  
"Challenge accepted." From the fire in the gaze, it was clear that he had no intention refusing the dare.

 

 

Once they reached the small, cozy, simplistic place the clothes started flying of and teeth clashed during a heated kiss. They stumbled to the bedroom walking into the furniture a few time whole on the way. Bruise seemed to be a thing in the future. They dropped on the bed as they were completely naked. H climbed on top and bit into his lower lip. "Fuck... This body is illegal. Let me punish you for that." He groaned as he began marking the exposed silky flesh and stroking the crime. "We'll see how long you hold up, Jeongguk."

  
"I wouldn't be worried for me."

 

 

  
When H woke up he was alone in the bed. He looked around the room. Just like he remembered. Simplistic, black and white palette, some natural tones. Then his eyes caught on on a poster on the door. The said opened and Jeongguk walked in wearing a robe and holding a something on a carrier. H didn't identify it at first as he was focused on the bare body left exposed.

  
"Hey, Hoshi." The younger, as they found out last night, smiled brightly.

  
"Hey, Guk." H presented his dimply smile. "IU fan?"

  
"Yeah." He blushed.

  
"I like her too."

  
"Really? Awesome. Anyways, I got some breakfast for you."

  
"Oh, you're just too sweet."

  
"I wasn't yesterday."

  
"Nope. You were the opposite." They chuckled.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
Later that day H and Y were working on their projects at Y's laboratory. For the most time they were silent due to concentration.

  
"So... Who did you fuck?"

  
"What?" The redhead turned at the older.

  
"Who did you fuck?" He said firmly while mixing some chemicals.

  
"What are you talking about? Who said I fucked anyone?"

  
"You tend to act slightly differently after a fuck."

  
"Who cares? You're not the only one who can sleep with others. Also, the deal was to leave Kihyun for a year so don't tell me about not fucking."

  
"Yet you'll meet them again?"

  
"So what if I will?"

  
"You'll date?"

  
"I don't know and that doesn't matter." He answered with a raised voice. "Let's just focus on our work."

  
"You belong to me."

  
"No, Kihyun does. I can have fun if I want to."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
Weekend came around and Kihyun was storming around the apartment nervously and excitedly. When he was staring out the kitchen window tapping on the glass Minhyuk placed his hand on the younger's shoulder.

  
"Is something wrong?"

  
"No, no." Kihyun said with a smirk of reassurance. "I just can't wait, well... I guess I should get ready, but... Fuck!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Why can't I? I've been waiting for us to be together again and now I can't even put on a jacket."

  
"Clearly there's something stopping you. Has he ever hurt you or just done something wrong to you?"

  
"No. I'm afraid I won't be good enough for him though. What if I'm not what he wants anymore?" He said with a shaky stare fixed on the older.

  
"You're not enough, you're too much for him. If he doesn't appreciate you than I'll get him. Don't doubt your self wort. Not for him. Not for anyone." He hugged the brunette. "If something is ever bothering you can talk to me. Remember that, please."

  
"Thanks." After a moment of silence he decided to speak up. "Please stop suspecting Yuri. I like the bruises. They consensually end up their."

  
"Fine. I won't be so harsh on him."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Hi!" The bunny smile quicky grew wide as he opened his door.

  
"Hey, Jeongguk." H kissed him on the lips and handed a bouquet of flowers. "Can't wait to see what you're made off, kid."

  
The younger laughed. "Thanks, Hoshi." He said smelling the bouquet. "I'm very competitive. I'm warning."

  
"Oh, so it's gonna get aggressive I suppose."

  
"Yeah. Hopefully later too." He winked hinting about a night they could spend after their arcade date.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kihyun saw that the door of the house were unlocked so he walked in. Of cause, he knew he has to lock them himself. He walked into the bedroom and saw a fancy suit on the bed instead of his usual " _uniform_ ". There was a note attached to it. "put it on, pretty boy". So he did. The white and black thick stripe silky shirt felt so soft, the black dress pants were a perfect fit, the black jacket with red embroidered ends also seem to be his size. Went into the bathroom to fix himself up in front of the mirror. A hint of the scar was visible on the neck, but it was vastly covered by the collar of the shirt. As he was messing around with his hair to look good enough for the man he has dedicated himself to.

  
"What a meal..." He heard a sultry voice from behind and turned around to see a whole fucking buffet. The way Master looked in the red shirt and something between black skinny jeans and slacks made him want to scream. Devil doesn't need to wear Prada. Devil just needs to be his Master and he will loose any will to fight against him. Master grined as the merciless predator that he was and walked over to him. "Speaking of meals, when was the last time you ate, pet?" Not like he didn't know the answer.

  
"I'm not sure. A few hours ago perhaps."

  
"Let's go then." He took Kihyun's hand and they went to the kitchen where there were two plates set up at each end of the table. Seemed like a table for averagely six people. Y pulled a chair back for his pet to sit. He ran his fingers through the brown hair admiring the pretty view. The two fingers he lift Kihyun's chin up. "Astonishing." He gently collided their lips for a couple of seconds. "You're simply astonishing and you look dashing." He winked at the guy who seed to be lost. Y took a glass bottle, which was on the table, and poured the wine into the two crystal glasses. He gave one to the younger, who accepted it. "Why do look so frightened, dear? Have I done something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and took a sip.

  
"No, it's just... What's happening?"

  
"We're still playing, love. We'll always play." He smiled as a demon cat. Yet so desirable. "Let's eat." He went away to get the food.

  
During the little "date" they acted as if on an actual date. Kihyun was shocked that he didn't hear a curse word once. They talked about how their weeks were. Y asked about Kihyun's work and Kihyun about Yuri's work and Master's project. Changkyun came up in the conversation a few times. They didn't discuss Minhyuk's behavior during the weekend. It all was domestic and sensual. Romantic? The candle light really helped to set the mood. After awhile they were sitting in front of each other with their drinks. Y would occasionally lick his glossy lips as he would look his canvas up and down.

  
Kihyun kept stroking the tall glass for some time. The question was at the tip of the tongue, yet he couldn't just voice it. That would be out of line.

  
"What is it?" The soothing melodious calmness of Master's voice asked.

  
"I was wandering..." He bit into his lower lips with a worry and Y gave a sign to continue. "Am I enough for you? Can I truly satisfy you?"

  
"Yes." He answered without any hesitation sating Kihyun straight in the eyes. "I would kill anyone for you."

  
"But you enjoy to kill and torture..." He commented quietly not being able to keep his gaze on the other man.

  
"Yeah. You're right. Yet-" he didn't continue until the eyes were on him. "- if you would ask to murder someone for you, I would."

  
"What if... I would ask you to kill me?"

  
"I don't think you want that, therefore, we don't need to discuss this."

  
"Okay."

  
Master finished his wine, stood up and walked over to Kihyun and reached out his hand, in which Kihyun placed his in. Master rubbed the soft skin, dragged his thumb across the top of the hand. He the tenderly tugged Kihyun for him to stand up. He pulled him into his possessive hold and grazed his teeth along Kihyun's neck stealing a shameless whimper. "Do you think you were a good pet last weekend teasing me like this?" The question Kihyun was anticipating finally came up and he couldn't help but smile. "Oh? You're amused?" He slid his hand up Kihyun's body and wrapped the finger around his neck squeezing lightly. "I asked you a question?" He groaned sending shivers down the trembling man. "Do you believe your behavior was acceptable? Do you deserve to be treated the way you wish? You put on such a show for them..." He challenged the younger with a stern gaze.

  
"I don't..." He answered breathlessly as the grip around his neck tightened.

  
"Why?"

  
"I wanted to test you... See what you'll do."

  
"You'll see now." He released the brunette. "Go wash up. I'll show you the devil and I will bring you the hell you wish for." Kihyun felt dizzy and oh so excited.

 

 

 

  
Kihyun was in the bathroom taking off the jacket when Y barged in and leaned against the sink. "Don't mind me. Continue." The message was clear. Master really enjoyed watching his pet. As the eyes followed his movements, Kihyun began unbuttoning the shirt. Once that was done, he took it off and put it away. Y walked over to him and started wandering his hands on the upper body, running over the scars. Y was doing this from the back so he could could see Kihyun's half closed eyes and parted lips through the mirror. "Your body is the best toy..." He said in a low voice. Kihyun released a high pitched sigh. Master unbuckled the belt and tugged down the pants along with the underwear. "Look at his pretty you are. Especially when so tamed... And mine." He whispered and then marked a trail down the neck and on the shoulder as his hand wrapped around the hardening cock. Linguistic strokes were exhaustingly painful. "It's been too long. Simply too long." He said before biting into the the tender skin until he let go, right before Kihyun was about reach his high. He laughed at a cry. "Go wash up. I have some fun planned for us tonight." He commanded and left the pet alone in the bathroom. So Kihyun continued on with his duty with an obnoxious erection.

 

 

 

A few minutes after Kihyun shut off the water Master came back. He grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the bedroom. They stopped by the bed. Master draped his arms around Kihyun's shoulders and rested their foreheads together. "Want to feel all again?"

  
"Yes, please." He answered smiling at the blonde, who chuckled.

  
"You're too precious." He bit into Kihyun's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He licked the inside of the mouth to taste it. It felt familiar and new.

  
"Please, Master... Punish me... I've been so bad." He begged as his hands sneakily began unbuttoning the shirt. He kissed Y's neck as he undid all the buttons. Then Master grabbed his wrists harshly.

  
"You're still so so bad, my pet." He pushed the other to the bed enjoying the sound of the gasp. "You know how you need to lay." Y stated. And he was right. Kihyun did understand what his Master wanted him to do. So the younger spread himself out in the middle of the bed. Master took four handcuffs and locked Kihyun to the bedframe. Kihyun couldn't help the smile that kept growing wider on his face. The sharp thin metal excited him as well. What really fueled it was see what Y took out next. "Miss this?"

  
"Yes." He giggled. "Please... Ruin me for all those months." The giggle turned into a laugh of a broken man.

  
Y smirked at that and swung the whip hard making Kihyun hiss with closed eyes. "You're such a filthy whore!" He barked out.

  
"Yes! Yes!" Kihyun agrees with a dozed off laugh. "Yes! Please punish me. Ah!" His whole body arched away from the bed from the next hit. He ended up pulling on the cuffs, bruising his skin.

  
"Don't you adore when I put you in your place?" The loud growl was followed by a louder strike.

  
"Yes! Yes!" He felt his skin breaking and blood leaking through. "Master!"

  
Y hit him many times more and then threw the whip away, sat down in between Kihyun's legs and leaned over him. "Yes?" He purred dragging his nails down the wounded flesh. Little kitten licks were Y's way to taste the blood this time. Kihyun was watching in trance.

  
"My _Destroyer_..." Kihyun blinked seductively and lightly swayed his body as much as he possibly could due to all the restrains. "What will you do to me this time?" He asked with a mad grin. "How will you play with my body?"

  
"However the fuck I want, doll." He answered dryly with a quiet power. His teeth began going deeper into the skin, breaking it more, drinking the red out. Kihyun was laying still, peacefully, enjoying their game. The flesh was ripped off a piece by piece without hesitation, pulling out tiny chunks of the meat. The brunette winced and whined out a few fusses, but was compliant nonetheless. His upper body never looked more disrupted. That didn't disturb or bother Kihyun at all. "My precious drug..." Growled. "Why did I let you go?" Y licked a few long stripes across Kihyun's wounds. "Fuck, pet... You're so delicious." The blood began soaking his red undone shirt so he took it off and threw it somewhere behind. Kihyun moaned without any shame seeing Master's complexion, the smooth skin. "You're nothing without me... You are addicted to me." He laughed and moved his body closer. His pelvis began rocking against Kihyun's bare and stiff crotch.

  
"Master- ah- please, let me come tonight..." The breath was barely audible as the chest was heaving, a red river streaming down it. On to the white sheets.

  
"You God damn slut! You're so desperate. I almost feel bad for torturing you, but, in the end, you crave this. You always will. You always have, even when you didn't realise it." He played by digging his nail into the red puddle and scratching like a cat from hell. "Tell me, what would you do for me." He commanded as he laid down on Kihyun's messy chest, letting the gushing blood stain his pale skin. His eyes seemed pure, a magical lure for Kihyun's mind, secrets.

  
"I would die for you. Kill myself in the most colourful way if you'd tell me to. Enforce unbearable pain upon myself. Protect you from getting hurt. Jump into chemicals, cars, oceans, mouths of the most dangerous predators."

  
"I am the most dangerous predator."

  
"I would stay with you forever. Leave everything behind for you. Kill old or young for you."

  
"But you wouldn't kill Minhyuk or Changkyun?"

  
"I don't think I am capable of it. I apologise." He said disappointedly.

  
"Would you kill H?"

  
Kihyun stared in his Master's calm gaze for awhile, trying to read it. But it was useless. He didn't know what Master wanted him to say. "Perhaps. Probably. Yes."

  
"Alright." Y slumped over closer to Kihyun's face and was now hovering right over. His hands gently traced the sharply sculpted features until they got tangled in the dark hair. The blonde smiled from ear to ear. "So many things I could do to you..." The breathy whisper felt cold against the younger man's face. He leaned back and Kihyun saw the blood covering Y. His blood and so much of it. His Master took out the belt and held it in his hand dominantly. He stroked it along the chest, messing with the red still pouring out. Then suddenly he hit the helpless guy extremely hard on the rib, which Kihyun thought will break.

  
"OH- mY- god!" Kihyun screamed cries through three strikes. All the abuse never made him bleed this much.

  
"Yes I am!" Y yelled back continuing to hurt the brunette, who has begun to tear up. The pillow under his head was as soaked as the sheets under his back. When eventually Y found the hits to be fitted to enough he stopped and placed the belt on the bed besides him. Kihyun finally opened his eyes to see everything around them covered in blood splatters, including Master, who was still wearing the plaster grin. It looked like a scene Kihyun only saw on the most disturbing criminal series. Y remained him of American Psycho, that made his breath heavier than ever that night. He was beginning to panic as the severity of the situation crosses his mind. Master combined his fingers through the locks. "Sh... It's just me. It's just me, pet." He tenderly kissed the sweaty and bloody forehead and looked down at the jumpy stare. "We're not done. Can you hold up for me, doll?" The voice was so gently and sweet. So sweet it made Kihyun more dizzy. He nodded accepting the excruciating pain to continue. "The best of it is over. It will be easier now."

  
"Everything the best with you." It sounded raspy and weak. His gaze was almost empty, except for that burning lust and desire.

  
"Good boy." Y chuckled seeing the genuine smile of happiness, that the Master is pleased.

  
"My God... What awaits for me now?" Kihyun asked drowning into to mattress as he relaxed his muscles.

  
"The easier things for tonight." He took out a biggest toy Kihyun has ever seen and chuckled at the shiver. Master spread some lube on it and placed it at Kihyun's entrance. He slowly began pushing it in. He heard choking whimpers and then saw Kihyun's closed eyes and scrunched nose. "Relax, doll. You don't want anything to rip down there, do you?" Kihyun started taking steady breath and keeping his gaze fixed on the beauty that was the madman in charge. "Good boy, Kihyunie." He praised inserting the toy deeper inside. To stay still Kihyun pulled on the cuffs a bit. The bruising kept him more grounded. Once Master has put it in completely he turned it on on the highest speed and Kihyun hissed as it was pounding into him painfully. "You're doing great." He whisper while he was kissing the shaking body. Cleaning the colourful mess with tongue and lips.

  
"Master! Master-" he gasped.

  
"What is it?" He asked playing with the brilliant liquid.

  
"I- I'm- close... So close-"

  
"Well then, let's answer your previously asked question. Come, baby." He said right before sinking down and sucking on the brunette's cock like it was a lollipop. That was was pushed Kihyun over the edge and he released inside the greedy mouth with heavy pants. He was close to passing out when Y began lightly choking him. "You're neck magnificent. Did you know that?" He laughed as Kihyun wasn't"t able to answer. "Doesn't matter. We need to go shower. Otherwise, dried blood will be a bitch to scrub off." After a nod he unlocked the cuffs and helped Kihyun to stand up. They stayed in place for awhile until the room wasn't spinning anymore. Then, with a tight grip, Y guided Kihyun to the bathroom. Again, they were standing in front of that mirror. What the younger saw was a view from a horror movie or a nightmare. "How pretty." Y awed at Kihyun's terrified expression. Bite marks, deep wound, pulled out chunks, blood still leaking. Master turned Kihyun to the side and trailed his finger down the uneven skin. "See how used you are? Who do you think would want you more than me? I'm the one who pulls you in because you're perfect like this, Kihyunie. You're my perfect muse." He began wandering down Kihyun spine with a trail of hickeys close to one another. When Master was on his knees he did what he was great at. Making the other weak with his tongue. Kihyun finally had a better view of how Master looked while rimming. Too much. All of it was too much and his legs were about to give out. Y pulled on his hips to make Kihyun get down on all fours. Kihyun looked in the mirror again and that remained him of The Human Centipede, a movie he regretted watching. So did his roommates. Changkyun would sneak into his or Minhyuk's bed for a few weeks after a nightmare. Yet this was different. All though, his Master was just as deranged. _Did he just wink at Kihyun?!_ The younger moaned loud enough to wake up the dead. He was hard again and close again and his body was going to decay from all. He wasn't sure how that would work, but he was sure that would happen. The tongue moved faster against his inner walls. He hunched forward a bit from all the tension. As Y was working he was also massaging Kihyun thighs. Soon the body was shaking once more and Master pulled off hearing a tired whine. "Not yet." He said and spanked the other. "Come here." They stood up and Master pointed for Kihyun to lay down in the bathtub. The cold of the tub was the only thing that bothered Kihyun about the evening. Y turned on the water. At first it was way to hot, but Kihyun didn't complain just hoped to get used to it as soon as possible. The wound didn't feel too great in the heat, yet that was fine. The water dyed in light red streaks. Y mixed some of them with the clear water with his fingertips. Then with the same wet hand he proceeded to wipe off Kihyun's face, that has just recently dried of tears, neck. Clean off what his friends would find to be suspicious. As Y backed off Kihyun grabbed his hand. "You want me in?" He raised a brow.

  
"Please." He looked up with the most uncharacteristic expression for him so far. "I want to feel you close, my God."

  
"You're so spoiled." Y snickered and started unzipping his pants. "Others don't get so close to their Gods."

  
"Other Gods don't compare to you." Kihyun whispered as Y sat down in the tub in between his legs and wrapped his own legs around the brunette's waist.

  
"Of cause they don't, they're fake. Just a fantasy created from fear of not knowing and weakness."

  
"However you're real... And you own me... And I will always submit to your glory." [Kihyun](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonstaX/status/982553393657823233?ref_src=twcamp%5Ecopy%7Ctwsrc%5Eandroid%7Ctwgr%5Ecopy%7Ctwcon%5E7090%7Ctwterm%5E3) smiled softly. He looked so incredibly precious and adorable. With wet fingers he began cleaning his blood off of Master's face. Then he wiped it off the neck, shoulder, arms. He then proceeded to rub Master's chest as all the red went from his body to the water.

  
Y moved his hand down Kihyun's body and it stopped on his crotch. "This seems to be terribly hard... Let me fix than." He maneuvered their bodies to be able to thrust into the younger, who moaned in a high pitch with his arms draped around the blonde. "Tell me when it becomes impossible." After a nod he moved in a harsher pace. Kihyun's only chance of being more silent and to have any control over himself was to obsessively kiss Y's collarbone. "Bite." Master commanded and Kihyun complied, sinking his teeth around the outline of the bone and sucking on it with a low groan. "Good boy, Kihyunie. My good good boy. Always so eager to obey." He commented while he strongly held the back of the other's neck. He heard whiny winces and whimpers. "C'mon, you can still hold up. I know you can." He encouraged. "Keep up, my little fighter." Master said stroking Kihyun's back with the free hand. "You're so patient and strong for me." He said thrusting faster and more erratic.

  
"Mas-ter..." Kihyun murmured a breathy moan still biting hard.

  
"Alright." He suddenly stopped and pushed Kihyun to rest against the tub again. The younger pulled on the skin, that he was previously clinging on to with his teeth, a bit. "It probably hurts horribly by now." Y thought out loud. Then he quickly got under water and stretched his mouth around Kihyun's dick. The brunette looked down shocked. That didn't stop him from coming though. And fast. Master surfaced and licked his lips smugly. "I felt your body twitch. Were you worried I'll drown like that or something?" Kihyun nodded once fearfully and happy to see the other completely fine. "I am amazing at holding my breath. You won't get rid off me with a little water."

  
"Why would I wish to get rid off you?" He asked eyeing the wet one.

  
"Didn't the thought of killing me right and then cross your mind? All would have ended."

  
"No. As you said, I crave all of this. You. I am absolutely nothing without you. For those months without you I was so depressed."

  
"I know. That's why I won't leave you while I'm alive." Master promised and collided their lips aggressively. "You're mine and no one will take you away from me."

  
"Never."

  
"Never ever." Y rested his forehead against Kihyun's and smirked gazing at the dark eyes of another. "They'll have to kill me first."

  
"If that would happen then they could kill me too."

  
"How tragically poetic."

  
"Master..." Kihyun whispered out getting more and more lost in the stare. "My King and my God..." He sighed. "My Emperor." He let his finger sensually dance upon the wet skin. "How I adore to be your pet..." He couldn't refuse kissing the older, who just let him.

  
"Did you mean it?"

  
"Did I mean what?" He frowned not understanding the question.

  
"Last weekend. While we were playing for your friends. Did you mean your words?"

  
After a short moment of silence Kihyun spoke up. "Yeah. I do love you... Perhaps H is right. Perhaps that's just a syndrome... Illness. I don't care. I know how I feel about you. And I have never loved anyone more. Only you, Royal flower... Flower with thorns as sharp as daggers."

  
"It's getting more tragically poetic. Shakespeare has nothing to our story, pretty doll." He kissed Kihyun for a long time. Exploring the other's mouth with his tongue just like times before.

 

 

  
After the bath they dried up and went to bed. Y just took the bloody sheet off and placed it elsewhere and replaced it with a clean one. Once laying in bed the blonde pulled the younger in his embrace, hugging Kihyun as he locked their gazes and intertwined their legs and hands.

  
"You're mine. Only mine and always."

  
"Only yours. Always." Kihyun didn't argue. Awhile later they fell asleep enveloped in each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
In the morning they woke up in a different position. Kihyun was laying on his back. Master was laying on him, head on the shoulder, face in the crook of the neck. Lips against the neck. Both of their arms were wrapped around one another. The moment Y woke up he began kissing the neck. That led in the first sound Kihyun made that morning to me a pleasure filled moan, no matter how much his chest was aching. Especially with his Master's weight on it. Not that the blonde weigh that much.

  
"This game we play... It's fun." Master whispered sitting up. He turned to see two glossy eyes fixed on him. "You're so intriguing."

  
"How?" A sleepy voice asked.

  
"Perhaps it's how much I've reduced your sense of self. Perhaps it's just you." He got out of bed and picked up his bottoms. Y began dressing up.

  
"Master, do I wear the dress again?" He asked standing up.

  
"Yeah. Be a good boy, get it from the wardrobe."

  
"Okay." The brunette stood up and passed by Y, who used the opportunity to smack Kihyun's ass. He squeaked and rushed to the piece of furniture to get all the items. When he was almost finished dressing up Master stopped his hand from taking the collar.

  
"There's a new one." Y took out a metal one from a bedside table and put it on Kihyun. "There's something else." He took out what seemed like anal beets. "Come closer." Once the younger man did he lift up the skirt placed a few in to the music of Kihyun's sighs. "There." He ruffled the other's locks. "We should eat before working."

 

 

 

 

  
As a few hours have passed Master wanted to distract himself from the unfinished work. He couldn't do anything until H got there. And that bastard was late. He took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Kihyun, who was standing nearby in case he was needed, dropped on the floor and cursed. "Motherfucker!" What the fuck was the feeling in his ass. A similar feeling rushed from the collar. "Ah!" He shot a _shocked_ look at his Master, who had a satisfied grin splattered across the handsome face.

  
"No swearing. Do you want me to electrocute your neck again?"

  
"Ele-? What?" He asked breathless. "You... Electrocuted me? My ass? Ah-" he punched the floor.

  
"By some, ass is a curse. And yeah, I am bored. I need H to show up." Finally the door swung open. "There you are! Where the fuck have you been?" He jumped out of his chair.

  
"Sorry, a'right? I was greeted with a morning blow job. You know those escalate." H explained walking over. He noticed Kihyun kneeling on the floor so he went to him. "Hey."

  
"Hi. Been awhile."

  
"Yeah. I see he gave you new necklace. So I guess you're going even further. Damn. You're determined." He helped Kihyun stand up.

  
"You can chat later. Did you get it?" Y interrupted.

  
H pulled out a tiny box from his pocket while wearing a bright smile. "Yup. It was a bitch to get by the way. You owe me."

  
"Yeah, yeah. Finally, we can go to the next stage. And tell your little boyfriend that you can't be late next time. I don't want to wait."

  
"Listen, he's not my boyfriend. We fucked two times. Yesterday was even our first date-ish thing. Well, I guess a date. I like him, but we're not dating. Oh, and he is far from little."

  
"You little slut."

  
"You practically hold Kihyun as a sex slave! Who's the real slut."

  
"You."

  
"Aish." H chuckled. "Don't worry too much about that guy. You know I believe that love is obsolete."

  
"Yeah."

  
"Oh, speaking of yesterday. I killed a kid." He said with a smug smirk with barely any remorse in his voice.

  
"What was with him?"

  
"He had bipolar I. With major psychotic episodes. I slipped a few sharp objects for him at first. Once I saw how reckless he is I played around with his pills." The two shared a laugh while Kihyun was standing confused. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. Wasn't H their consciousness?

 

 

 

As the day went by Master ended up needing to meet up with someone. H and Kihyun were left alone. Kihyun silently walked up to H, who was writing down crucial information to the computer. When the redhead turned he sweated talking a step back. "What the fuck? You should walk louder."

  
"Sorry."

  
"Whatever. What do you need?"

  
"I want to ask you something."

  
"Alright, spill it out."

  
"What do you know about Master's family?"

  
"Why are you asking me? Why are you asking in general?"

  
"Yuri mentioned that his family disowned him because he's gay."

  
"Yeah. He was. I don't know too much besides that though."

  
"Oh, okay." He spoke quietly. Kihyun felt like he wasn't supposed to be asking all this information. He was not there to get to know them. He was there to serve his Master.

  
"He did kill his brother for you."

  
"What?!" His eye shot open and his mouth was ajar.

  
"When you first saw him. The guy that wanted to rape you was his brother."

  
Kihyun backed away and dropped on the couch. He felt paralysed. He didn't notice as a man entered the room and sat down next to him. He stroked his fingers from one shoulder to another. The other hand began rubbing the skin in the inner thigh. The plush lips began kissing everywhere from his jaw to the collarbones. "Now you know, pet. You know who he was."

  
"Can- you tell me more?" He asked Y.

  
"Very well." Master pulled back a bit to study the disturbed expression. "He was closeted. My guess is that he was bi or something. He kept sleeping around with guys. Mostly. Sometimes other people. Always cheating on his pregnant wife."

  
"Why did you shot him? Was it because you hated him or because I'm Changkyun's friend."

  
"Both reasons. However..." He caressed Kihyun's arms. "There was another reason."

  
"What was it?"

  
"I wanted you." He whispered seductively.

  
"You knew I'll recognise you. You knew I'll reach out to you."

  
"Yes. That was the perfect opportunity. Well, it took some work before."

  
"What did you do?"

  
"You see, I was in my young teens when I was kicked out. Before that, my family didn't really pay much attention to me already. So I knew my brother won't remember how I look. Especially after drinking. So I gave him a reason to return around the area when you cross. Finally, he saw your pretty face, that sexy body."

  
"You made sure he'd corner me?"

  
"Yes."

  
"You gave him a reason to return... Did you... Sleep- with... Him?"

  
"Yes."

  
"You had sex with your _brother_?"

  
"Like I said." He said not bothered the fire Kihyun's eyes showed.

  
"So... You have planned out all of this... You knew you'll own me... You knew I'll fall for you."

  
"The original plan was you complying to me from fear." He pushed the brown hair away from the frowning face. "Are you mad at me?"

  
"No." Kihyun placed his hand behind Y's neck and kissed with the other passionately. "I'm too broken to."

  
"You're my good boy, Kihyunie." He connected their mouths for a couple of minutes again.

  
"I'll always try to be, my God." He [grined](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dap5am6UMAAc0KP.jpg) at him. "Always."

  
"Perfect. Now, let's get back to work, okay?"

  
"Yeah. Your work is important."

 

 

 

  
Kihyun locked the door and yawned while dropping his bag next to a wall. He noticed Minhyuk walking up to him as he was rubbing his eyes.

  
"Well hi. Did you even sleep?"

  
"Hey, yeah. But we were busy."

  
"Mhm..." Minhyuk hummed with crossed arms then his gaze was caught by Kihyun's wrists. "What happened? Were tied up or something?"

  
"I mean... Yeah. More like locked actually." He giggled to himself. "That was amazing." He bit into his lower lip as the memories returned. He almost came at the spot, but he pulled himself together. "You said you won't question him anymore."

  
"Now I'm questioning you, because clearly someone needs to be questioned."

  
"Minhyuk, you know I love you and I know you're only doing this because you care about me, but I am fine, we're fine. We're just extremely kinky. And I love every bit of that. Trust me."

  
"We'll see."

  
"No, no. Say yes."

  
"Fine, fine. Yes. I will trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	22. Beyond Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master knows best.  
> Master always knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name and inspiration: Lord of the Lost - Beyond Beautiful

Kihyun came back home from work on a Wednesday tired and not in the mood for human interaction. The customers were all obnoxious. Kihyun was swearing in his head throughout the whole time while smiling brightly. Looking cheerful, even though he didn't mind running a few over with his car. He also wished to strangle one annoying, loud ass kid. So now he trew his bag by his bed. He flopped on the bed face down. His bedroom door opened. He didn't really care. He felt a dip on the mattress. He grunt for whoever it was to say what they wanted and leave.

  
"You OK?" Minhyuk asked caressing his hair.

  
"Fucking customers, god damn children, stupid people. They can all go to hell!" His complain was muffled by the sheets.

  
"Want me to make you some tea?" Kihyun hummed out a thanks.

 

  
When Kihyun forced himself up and managed to reach the kitchen, the two other men were sitting by the table. The tea was resting there as well. "Changkyunie... Could you smile adorably?" The younger did without hesitation. Kihyun smirked. "Thanks." He sat down and sipped on the beverage from the mug. "You're so cute."

 

  
Less than an hour later the doorbell rang. Kihyun raised a brow. "Are we expecting someone?" The others shook their heads. "Mh." He walked away. He opened the door and tilted his head in surprise. "H-hi"

  
"Hey, babe. I noticed you were having a rough day." Y walked in.

  
"You're here to... To what?" He blinked to the thought.

  
"I'm here to make sure my pretty thing isn't too irritated."

  
"You're here... To check up on me?" Kihyun said not believing his position.

  
"I'm here to take care of my exceptional doll. You're too magnificent to stress about what happened earlier." He ran his thumb over Kihyun's lower lip as he caged the younger to the wall. "That is... If you were a good boy today."

  
"I was. I swear, Master." Kihyun nodded as he whispered warmly against Y's light complexion. Before he could surrender to the dominant gaze he remembered something pretty important. "They're home." He shuddered from worry.

  
"So?" Master leaned their foreheads together. "Can't your boyfriend visit you to cheer you up?"

  
"Cheer me up?" Kihyun snickered. "Please. I've missed you during the time apart."

  
"That was only three days." He dragged the pad of his fingertip over Kihyun's scar on the neck. A proof of loyalty, obedience, dedication, devotion. "What do you say? Let's go to your room?" The blonde asked in a husky and seductive, low voice near Kihyun's ear as his long fingers held the slim waist tightly and possessively.

  
"Oh... I don't mind..." He grined sinfully ear to ear while looking through the dark lashes as his hands rested on Master's shoulders. "You're always so creative." He started walking backwards with the older glued to him. And in the intimate pose they stumbled to the destination - the bedroom. They didn't look around. Didn't bother. They just shut the door behind them as their eyes were deeply concentrated on each other. Not glancing aside even once.

  
Minhyuk turned at Changkyun, who has witnessed the view as well. "How does he manage to pick times like this?"

  
"I don't know. He's a bit different around Kihyun though."

  
"Yeah? How different?"

  
"Firstly, he's more... Passionate (in a sexual way), for obvious reasons. Then he's also a bit more, I don't know, dominant? Not sure. Yuri just becomes more in control... I guess."

  
"Do you think their relationship is healthy?"

  
"Well, I hope so. If you're about the kinks-"

  
"Listen, he has difficulties walking at times. It might be serious."

  
"We should trust him. They're both mature adults."

  
"Fine." Minhyuk sighed with clear disappointment.

  
"Hey, wanna go to my room to listen to some music? Fall Out Boy released a new album."

  
"Okay." They stood up.

  
"But if they are not done by the time the album is finished then we'll listen to some MCR."

  
"Alright."

  
-

  
"Master..." Kihyun shivered as Y sunk his teeth on his pulse right after his shirt was ripped off. He gasped as he was harshly pushed to the wall and Y began sucking on the back of his neck and digging his nails to the sides. "Ah~" Kihyun scrunched his nose from the stinging.

  
-

  
Minhyuk straightened out his back hearing a slamming sound. Changkyun took his hand. "I'm sure it's fine." He tugged the older on the bed.

  
-

  
"I'll make you forget everything. Everything, but me." He growled behind the brunette's ear. "Like always, my dear."

  
"Please, Master." Kihyun whimpered. "Toy with my pain." He fisted the wall as the bites were harsher and deeper. "Wreck my body even more."

  
"My precious whore..." He said as he began marking the shoulders. He grabbed Kihyun by the waist and moved him to the table. He pushed everything off of it and bent Kihyun over the table as the loud noises thundered around them.

  
-

  
"What is happening there?" Minhyuk mumbled with an angry frown.

  
"Do you want me to turn the volume up?" Changkyun asked holding one of the earbuds.

  
"Yeah. One up."

  
-

  
As Y was tugging down the jeans Kihyun could hear the material rip. Master opened a bottom drawer and took out a few toys.

  
"Oh god- Master, did you put them there? I only had one."

  
"You had two."

  
"I didn't use the other. It wasn't big enough anymore." Kihyun argued.

  
"You slut." Y slapped Kihyun's ass.

  
"It was only for practice." Kihyun explained with a raised eyebrow.

  
"I get that, little hoe." He took some rope and tied the thin wrists together, behind the younger's back. He was far from gentle. He forced his fingers into Kihyun's mouth deeply. Kihyun moaned while looking at the older from the corners of his eyes mischievously. Y dragged them out and laughed at a whimper. "Again, you're just a slut." He briefly stretched out the entrance and picked up a huge ass dildo. He swiftly pushed it in to the melody of a hiss. He turned the toy on the highest speed and the roughest setting and mercilessly thrusted it inside. With the free hand he pushed down Kihyun's neck, almost choking him.

  
Kihyun's chest was heavily heaving against the hard wood, pressing the cuts and bites. His knees felt week yet he didn't care. He had what to lean on. "Master..." He whined as he felt his dick in between himself and the table. It felt unbearable.

  
"What's wrong? Your little cock hurts?" The disgustingly sweet tone teased Kihyun for his weakness. "You won't take it?"

  
"I will. I will. I will go through all for you, Master. My one and only god - the Destroyer." Kihyun was panting as the dildo kept being rammed into his prostate evey single time. He smirked from the thought of being owned by the cruel one. That made his moan obnoxiously loud as the arousal rushed through his body. He giggled as sharp teeth began sinking deep along his spine. "Please... Please... Blood. I wish to bleed, huh!" He arched his back as he felt his wish come true. He felt the skin breaking on his spine, and neck. After Y took his hand off it. Now it was in the brown hair. He pulled on it stealing a yelp.

  
-

  
"Changkyun, is that actually normal?"

  
"Don't ask me, I've never done any of that before." The younger shrugged.

  
"Well... Do you think they'll come out by sunrise?"

  
"I think they'll come till sunrise." Minhyuk snickered at the younger's joke as Changkyun blushed with a light fluster painting his cheeks.

  
-

  
As much as Kihyun's stuck hips allowed he began grinding the table as he wished for some friction on his cock.

  
"What are you doing, you pathetic little slut?" He thrusted the dildo in deeper and Kihyun mewled in the agonising mixture of pain and pleasure.

  
-

  
Minhyuk's eyes shot up at the door after hearing yet another loud noise coming from Kihyun's bedroom. He tried to remain his posture still an calm.

  
-

  
"Master..." He moaned dropping his head on the hard wood with a loud bang. He gasped as he was pulled up on his weak legs by his hair. A low groan escaped his throat. "What do you wish for me to do?"

  
Y took out the toy and whispered next to Kihyun's year in a husky voice. "Get on the bed. Spread yourself out for me." He cut off the ropes that were previously cutting of circulation to his hands. Kihyun instantly complied. Once he has done his task he awaited patiently for more orders. "Fuck, you're just so pretty." Master walked over to him as gently stroked the chin of the other. He turned Kihyun's face in his hands to take in the younger's appearance. "Not a wrinkle from all the stress. So pure and lovely." With too fingers he was holding his chin up as they were staring at each other's eyes. "What do you want me to do to you?"

  
"I just want you to smile, I want to see the excitement in your gaze. Even if it would take my life." Kihyun said in a shaking voice. Master's essence was so extraordinary for him.

  
"What if I want something nice and easy now?"

  
Kihyun tilted his head and spread his legs wide, noticing Y's eyes checking him out. "Whatever you wish for, my God... My Royal Flower." He purred seductively maneuvering over to the older. He pulled Master's dress shirt (as always) up and began kissing the abdomen. His fingers danced over to the belt and he began undoing it. So slowly and innocently. He unzipped his trousers and sild them off. Then he tugged down the underwear and moaned unconsciously. It was the first time he has seen his Master unshaven. He gulped seeing the thirsty smirk draw on Y's face. "You look so handsome intimidating me with the stare from above." Kihyun smiled and lightly licked the tip. "Do you want me to take it?" He blinked looking like a doll. Master mouthed out a "go on" and Kihyun got to work. He sucked with greed and moaned shamelessly loud, almost whimpering, as his hands roamed where they could reach. He felt fingers going through his hair, encouraging his movements. He began moving faster as low breathes echoed in the room. Soon enough he felt warmth running down his throat. He licked his lips backing away and eyes up at the God. "Master..." A wide grin was on display as he was refusing to let go of the older and was now stroking the other man's cock. "What would you wish for me to do for you? What do you want to do to me?"

  
Y placed his hands on Kihyun's shoulders and pushed the other down on the bed. He bit the younger all over to the sound of whiny moans. "What game do you prefer: see how much you can come tonight or see how long you can hold on?"

  
"I would like us both to play the second one." Kihyun said as he was laying like a pillow princess.

  
"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

  
"Perhaps." He snickered underneath.

  
"I accept your challenge then, pet." Master's teeth played on the other's skin as he said that. "C'mon, lay down." He threw his shirt away and caged Kihyun under himself. "What when you loose? You're already supposed to do everything I say?"

  
"I'll... I don't know, what would you want me to do _if_ I loose?"

  
"I'll fuck you in a public place. Like a damn park. Perhaps a child would walk by."

  
"Right... But if you loose... We have to go on a date."

  
"What?"

  
"You know, take the pretend game further."

  
"Deal, babe." Y grined. "Now... Let's begin." He spit in his own hand and used it as a substance for lube. He inserted his length and started thrusting into Kihyun while biting along the pulsating area on his neck. Kihyun wrapped his legs and arms around Y while arching out his neck and back. And FUCK! The angle made him want to come at the spot. But not this time. He really wants to win this. Instead he moaned unbelievably loud to relieve some of the tension. "Isn't that cheating?"

  
"We didn't established any specific rules, Master, oh-!" He gasped as Y started stroking his dick. "Now _that's_ cheating."

  
"No specific rules, Kihyunie." He teased while pulling on the dark hair. "Fuck... You're so pretty..." He began praising knowing how easily Kihyun gets aroused from it. "Beyond beautiful, my doll. You look perfect. And the scars really bring out the innocence. So fucking pretty." He kissed the other while swallowing the desperate moans. "And all mine."

  
"Yes, yes. Yours. No one could ever keep me away from you." He rolled his hips up.

  
A grunt was released from Master's chest. "It was worth it doing all to get you. You're better that I have ever hoped for, babe." Kihyun winced as it was becoming more and more difficult to hold back. "C'mon... Be a good pet. Come for your Master."

  
Kihyun pushed Y up, sat up himself and took control by riding his Master. "Not this time, my Royalty." He glued the lips together and dug his nails into his back. Both were panting heavily yet were determined to not give up. Kihyun began moving faster and more desperate. "Give up."

  
"After you, my dear." His grip on Kihyun's waist was so strong, harsh. Unforgiving. He wrapped both hands around Kihyun's neck and pushed down. Kihyun was loosing against the hold and was becoming louder. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed.

  
"My Master! My God! Ah!" He almost came yet grabbed onto the shaft and squeezed hard enough to shiver from a dry orgasm.

  
"Fuck! That's cheating at it's finest!" Y bit him till blood as a punishment.

  
"No rules!" Kihyun cried out. He was too damn sensitive. "Ah!"

  
"Break! Just break, precious doll. C'mon!" He barked. Momentarily he pulled out and lift Kihyun by the neck and rammed him to the bedframe.

  
"F-aH-ck!" Kihyun gasped.

  
"Watch your fucking language." He groaned furiously.

  
The younger stared the other in the eyes with a proud grimace. "Fuck no." For that he got smacked in the face. The grin grew wider.

  
"Damn, you're feisty today. I like it." The brunette inhaled a sharp breath as Master was back in in one quick thrust. Erratically and aggressively he began fucking Kihyun so hard the bed was squeaking and rocking into the wall. Kihyun trailed his nails down Y's back while releasing desperate and whiny sounds. The volume of which quickly escalated.

  
-

  
Changkyun reached for his phone and turned up the volume by one again. Minhyuk then did the same as the noises from the other bedroom were still clearly heard. 'The Black Parade' was playing a bit to loud for them, but that didn't matter. Because the other two were yelling too loud.

  
-

  
"Fucking hell, Master!" Kihyun wept as teardrops were collecting in his eyes.

  
"Quit!" Y roared as veins were marking his neck.

  
Kihyun chuckled. "Make me."

  
"C'mon, baby. Be good for me. My dear. Sweetheart..." He whispered in between passionate kissing. "My beautiful trophy... Lovely wildflower." His touches became so tender and full of drunk lust. His lips gently kissed Kihyun's pulse. "My brilliant doll..." Y grazed his teeth along Kihyun's jaw, tears began washing the other's face as there was just too much to keep fighting against. Then his eyes shot open hearing a whimper leave Master's lips.

  
"Oh... My God... Do- do you remember the first time you made me bleed? Fuck... The red was gushing everywhere." Kihyun was now the one showing off his sultry voice. "Just think of all the times you've made me bled." He hummed at the delicious melody.

  
"Fuck~" Y winced in a high voice as Kihyun felt himself being filled up the warmth. Soon after that Kihyun let himself come as well over their stomachs with the widest smirk. He was proud of himself to say the least.

  
"Oh God! My God!" He snickered breathlessly. "You owe me a date." He started laughing practically maniacally.

  
Master couldn't fight the urge to plant his lips onto Kihyun's. "You're laugh in the most magnificent I've ever heard." He admired the fluster of the younger. "Now, let's play the first game till dawn."

 

 

At around four o'clock the couple heard a knock on the wall and a muffled whiny yell. "Go to sleep for fuck's sake!" Minhyuk didn't manage to disturb them too much as they didn't go to sleep. Nope.

 

 

Kihyun's alarm went off and he came for who knows which time. Y turned it off and pulled his dick put off the brunette. "Time to get ready for work, my darling." He purred kissing Kihyun's neck.

  
"Let's go shower then." He said without exhaustion. He simply was always as energetic as Y wished him to be.

 

 

They left the shower and made breakfast together. Kihyun took a sip from his coffee as Y walked closer to him. "What?" He asked with wide eyes.

  
"You have a little something..." He leaned in and licked off the liquid from the corner of Kihyun's lips. He backed away with a Cheshire grin. "You're a messy boy. But you're mine."

  
Kihyun blushed. "Forever." The wide smile stayed plastered as

  
Minhyuk came into the kitchen. He shot them a tired and angry look. "The whole night. Without a break. _Why_?"

  
"Sorry." Kihyun shrugged. He took a few steps forward. The steps weren't coordinated that well. He sighed and Y hugged him from the back.

  
"Don't walk too much, doll." He trailed the tip of his nose down the brunette's neck.

  
He giggled. "It's okay. I can take it."

  
"Oh, you took it alright." He placed a kiss where his nose was prior. "You're just that good, sweetheart."

  
"My King... You'll stop my heart with all these words."

  
"We can't let that happened." He wandered his hand above his chest.

  
"Kihyunie..." Minhyuk took a step towards his friend and looked at all the marks visible. "Broken skin?"

  
"Yuri has sharp teeth. Don't you, love?" He said leaning his head against Y's shoulder.

  
"Yeah. And you love it."

  
"Um... Are you even gonna have the energy to work?"

  
"Yes. I'll be fine. But sorry for keeping you up." Kihyun looked apologetically.

  
The older sighed. "I'll be okay once." He tapped his finger on his thigh a few times awkwardly. Then finally spoke up. "Yuri." The blond looked up, rested his chin on Kihyun's shoulder and faced Minhyuk with seemingly interested eyes. "I'm sorry for being rude to you."

  
"That's okay. You're just worried for Kihyun. I can understand that. I can also understand how seeing him limbing or bruised can make you feel uneasy and not trust me. But I assure you, I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. They'd regret it if they would."

  
"You want to protect him too?" He asked unsure.

  
"Yeah. And I'll do my best to do so. You have my word." Y answered.

  
Changkyun walked into the kitchen stretching out lazily. "Hello." He rubbed his eyes.

  
"Well hello. Nice to see someone slept tonight." Minhyuk chuckled.

  
"Like a baby. I didn't hear anything except the damn alarm from your room."

  
"Sorry." Kihyun couldn't help the shy smirk. "But we made breakfast. Hopefully that will make it up."

  
"Yup. I'm not mad anymore." Changkyun grined.

 

 

"Can I ask you something?" Minhyuk spoke up as they were all sitting by the table and had some time before he and Kihyun had to leave for work.

  
"Of cause. Is something wrong?" Kihyun, who was holding Master's hand, looked up at his friend.

  
"No. It's just... You both are talking about never leaving each other and I was just wondering if you're planning to ever get married."

  
"I was personally never thinking of getting married." Y said and noticed the mixed feelings written in Kihyun's eyes.

  
"But... Kihyun, you said you always wanted to eventually marry someone."

  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. There are more important things."

  
"Baby." Y kissed Kihyun's knuckles. "I also never thought of being in a serious relationship. You've have changed many aspects of my life. I am not saying I never wish to call _you_ my husband."

  
The brunette was sitting wide eyed and mouth open. "Really?" After awhile he whispered.

  
"Really. You're my one and only." Y gently kissed Kihyun on the cheek. In the most uncharacteristic way.

  
"You see the possibility of eventually getting married?" Kihyun smiled seeing the other nod his head. "I love you so much." He hugged the older tightly and buried his face in Y's chest.

  
"I love you too, darling." He laughed lightly as a feather. "You're so cute." He caressed the hair until Kihyun finally pulled away with teary eyes. "Oh, honey... Are you crying?"

  
"No." He blushed and smiled shyly trying to hide his awkwardness. "I simply feel so happy."

  
"That's good. Brilliant. Like you... My treasure."

  
"My King..." He intertwined their fingers. "Could I really be enough to please you for the rest of our lives?"

  
"We've been over this, Kihyunie. You're perfect. Do you trust me when I tell you that I would never wish to leave you?"

  
"Yes. I trust you." Y pulled him onto his lap, Kihyun leaned against him.

  
"What just happen?" Changkyun whispered in Minhyuk's ear.

  
"A promise?"

  
"Yes it was." Y answered as he heard the two. He glanced at the clock. "Someone's gotta get to work, baby."

  
"I know."

  
"I wish you wouldn't have to work today. That way we could play some more." He collided his lips with giggling Kihyun's. "But we'll do so next time."

  
"Weekend?"

  
"Weekend."

  
"Yuri." Changkyun called out. "Do you have work today?"

  
"No."

  
"Wanna hang out while they're gone?"

  
"Sure."

  
"Then I'll drive you to work, Kihyunie." Minhyuk pulled the other on his feet when he grabbed his hand.

  
"Alright." He replied and turned at his Master. Y understood and stood up to plant his lips onto Kihyun's. His hands made their way down to the younger's hips and Kihyun's went up Y's chest and snaked around the blonde's neck and hair. Minutes later they finally detached panting.

  
"You're so dependent sometimes."

  
"Shut up." Kihyun lightly hit the other's chest while suppressing a grin.

  
"Make me, pretty boy." Kihyun did. When they were done Y chuckled.

  
"Hey, we're gonna be late." Minhyuk rolled his eyes.

  
"Go, baby." Master turned Kihyun around and encouraged him by slapping his ass. "It's not the last time we see each other."

  
"Fine. Bye bye." Kihyun walked out ruffling Changkyun's hair and laughing at the younger's protest.

  
"See ya." Minhyuk followed.

  
Y sat back down and crossed his legs. "You really didn't hear anything?"

  
"Nope. I fell asleep after I was done playing 'Overwatch' with my friend online."

  
"When was that?"

  
"Two a.m. or something." Changkyun answered. "There was actually a new guy. Someone he's allegedly _not_ dating."

  
"Who was the new guy?"

  
"Some man named Hoshi. A doctor or something like that."

  
"Hoshi?" Y tried to not flinch at the name. "Is your friend's name Jeongguk?"

  
"Yeah. How do you know?"

  
"Fuck. My friend is Hoshi. He's mentioned Jeongguk."

  
"Oh right... The doctor friend. The one who was Minhyuk's doctor."

  
"Well now he works in an asylum."

  
"I'd be too scared to mess something up for the patients to work there. Are you sure they're the same people we're talking about?"

  
"There's an easy way to find out."

 

[8:05 Y]  
Did you play 'Overwatch with Jeongguk till give or take two in the morning?

  
[8:07 H]  
... Yeah... Are you stalking my activity too?

 

"I think they're the same people."

  
"Well... He seems cool. Really cheerful and fun."

  
"He is while he's in a good mood."

 

- 

  
"Thanks." Kihyun said as they were in the car.

  
"For what?" Being alone with Minhyuk, who was speaking so softly, made it seem like nothing has changed. Yet it has. Unrecognisably.

  
"For how you treated Yuri this morning."

  
"I promised to try."

  
"I know it's difficult for you to trust him."

  
"I trust him more after now. I don't wish for you to go through some Romeo and Juliet shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this is at this point is messed up porn...


End file.
